My Fearless Bella
by TeamEmmett001
Summary: Emmett has liked Bella for a long time. When he finally gets to go on a date with her things are taken to far. Will their one night stand lead to something else? Rewrite of fearless. All human. I do not own anything twilight. Please read and review
1. Candy Shop

**This chapter is way longer than the one in my first story. I hope that you like it. I tried to explain some things that i left out in the last story. Please read and review. I might be able to get another chapter up before i go to bed, but i dont know ****:)**

* * *

"Bella, hurry up! We are never going to make it in time!" Alice screamed at me.

She was a little on edge. We were going to some party of Edward's and her boyfriend, Jasper, was going to be there. She hadn't seen in him almost 2 months and she couldn't wait to "reconnect" with him.

I really didn't want to go. The only people I would know were Alice and Jasper, who I probably wouldn't see at all because they would most likely be off in some bedroom somewhere. I would also know Rosalie and her boyfriend, Edward. And it was his party, so there was no way he was going to have time for me. Plus, I didn't really like Edward, he was cocky and rude and didn't care about anyone but himself. I still didn't understand why Rose loves him so much.

"I'm coming Alice, gosh! That excited already?" I laughed. Rose, who was standing by the door waiting for us, just rolled her eyes.

"No, I just want to get there before it's morning. Oh, Bella, by the way. You're Emmett McCarthy's date tonight." She said it like it was nothing. Like she had just overlooked that small detail.

"WHAT! Alice are you nuts? There is no way I'm going to that party to hang out with some jock, whose just going to get plastered!" She had this big grin on her face and I could already see that I had lost. I _would_ be going to this party and I _was_ going to be Emmett's date, whether I liked it or not.

"Silly Bella. He isn't going to get drunk. Edward said that he really likes you. Emmett was the one who asked me to set you guys up. I don't think that he wants to blow this." O yeah. Trust Edward! Edward was Emmett's best friend, he was also Alice's brother.

"Fine. Let's get this fuck fest started." I said sarcastically. Alice giggled and jumped up and down.

"Yeah!" she squealed. "Now lets go!" We all three walked out of the dorm and down to Alice's car, heading for doom.

**V**

By the time we got the party it was 10. It had taken us 3 hours to get there and I was already ready for bed.

We got out of the car and you could hear rap music playing from inside. The door was open so we just walked in. We must have looked pretty good because everyone turned and stared. Whether it was the jealous girls with their glares or the guys with their big cheesy grins.

Alice immediately ran to Jasper and they ran upstairs. Rose went to find Edward, so I was left alone, standing around like a idiot.

"I need a drink" I mumbled and walked to the bar and got a beer.

I was about to leave when I felt someone's breath on my neck. "So, I'm your date?" he whispered.

I turned around to see Emmett smiling. Wow. I never recognized how good looking he was, but then again, of course the quarterback for the football team would be gorgeous.

"I'm Emmett, you're Bella?" He was so sweet. Maybe Alice was right, maybe he wasn't so bad.

I just nodded. I was afraid that if I tried to talk I would ramble on or something.

"Sit?" he asked, pointing to a couch in a secluded corner. I nodded again and his smile got bigger.

We sat and drank and talked for what seemed like forever.

We were laughing and flirting when the song Candy Shop by 50 Cent started blasting through the speakers.

"Oh my gosh! I love this song!" I giggled. I was to far gone to care if people were staring at me, so I just jumped up and grabbed Emmett's hand.

I leaned forward so my lips where at his ear "Dance with me?" I asked. Pulling him, swaying my hips side to side as we made our way onto the dance floor.

I started grinding my hips, swaying them to the beat of the music. Rubbing my ass up against his cock. He moaned and I turned to smile at him.

I continued to dance. I could hear boys whistling and hollering. I smiled again. Did we really look that good?

He starting whispering the words in my ear . . . . .

_I'll take you to the candy shop_

_I'll let you lick the lollipop_

_Go 'head girl don't you stop_

_Keep goin' til you hit the spot_

Damn! His lips look so good. Maybe just one taste. I leaned in to kiss him. He kissed me back passionately.

When the song stopped, I stopped kissing, and looked up at him, seeing nothing but lust and want in his eyes.

He picked me up bridal style and just walked out of the room, carrying me upstairs. Just like that.

"I can walk you know?" I giggled. He put me down and I grabbed him by the shirt collar, kissing him. I found an empty room and guided him into it, still kissing him. I pushed him onto the bed and slowly climbed my way up his body, finally finding his lips. Kissing him too hard.

"Mmmmm. . . .sexy," he growled in my ear. He started to take off my shirt. It was cute to watch him fumble with the buttons, seeing as he was about as drunk as me.

I eventually got impatient and just ripped the thing off. When he unzipped his pants and flung them off I saw how hard he was already. I smiled, but then I started thinking.

Is this really happening? Its not like I hadn't done it before, I just hadn't done it with a guy that met Emmett's standards. He was strong and muscular. He was the star of the football team for cryin' out load. He wasn't even my type, but all the same time he was absolutely perfect.

What the hell?! We have protection, right?

After that little thought escaped my mind, I proceeded to have the hottest, drunken sex of my life.


	2. Face the World

**I know this chapter is short, but if i didn't stop here it would have gone on forever. Thank you guys for all reviews and adding me to your story alerts. It means a lot. I hope you like the chapter. I will have the next chapter up by tonight. Read and Review:)**

"Emmett!" I half whispered, half growled. I can't believe that I did this. I just had a one night stand with Emmett McCarthy. A total player.

"Mmm, baby come back to bed. It's to early for seconds." I had to laugh at that. He obviously wasn't going to get up anytime soon so I just left.

"By Emmett." I said as I closed the door and went back to reality.

**A month and a half later**

I'm scared." It almost came out as a whisper as I stared blankly at the positive pregnancy test.

This couldn't be happening. Not now.

"ALICE! ROSALIE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs for them to come to the bathroom.

They came rushing in at the same time. They looked at me. Rosalie was the first one to see the test in my hand.

"Whose is it?" She asked.

"What?"

"Well, you have a pregnancy test in your hand, you sounded like you were pretty freaked out when you called us in here, so it must be positive. Whose baby is it." wow she was good.

"Emmett's."

"What? Are you sure it's not Jacob's? You guys were getting pretty close there at one point?"

"No, Rosalie. I haven't done anything with Jacob in like three months. It's Emmett's. I'm sure of it." I said. "What am I going to do?" I sobbed.

"Aunt Alice." she giggled. Rose and I just stared at her.

"Alice, how can you be so happy. I'm pregnant. . . . . .with Emmett's baby. Oh no! How am I going to tell him Rose?" I sobbed.

"It's going to be alright. It's gonna be fine. You are going to be fine." she was so sure of it, of everything.

"Oh, Rose, thank you! That really means a lot!" I grabbed her in a big hug. I think Alice snapped back into it then because she ran over to us and gave us both a hug.

"Bella, what Rose just said goes for me too. You are one of my best friends. We will help you get through this, no matter what happens. I'm sorry, i just got a little carried away at first." By then we all had tears in our eyes.

I don't know how long we sat there, but to be honest I would have stayed there forever if I could have. I didn't want to get up and face the world.

* * *


	3. My Drug

**I hope you like it. I'm sorry i didn't update when i said i would, but i started back to school today and things have been kind of hectic. Please read and reveiw:)**

* * *

"Bella! Get your little pregnant butt up out of bed and come down here. Rose and I need to talk to you!"

I looked at the clock. 7 am. I threw the covers over my head and tried to go back to sleep, but I was up and I knew it. My curiosity always got the best of me and I wanted to know what they wanted to talk to me about. So I put on my favorite sweats, went to the bathroom and went down stairs.

Oh no. This isn't good. Alice has that look of determination on her face. I took and deep breath and sat down at the table, across form Alice and Rose. Here goes nothing.

"Bella, when are you going to tell him. It's not like you can keep it from him much longer." Rose looked directly at my stomach which was barely just a bump.

"I know, just give me a little more time." I begged.

"Isabella Swan, you are three months pregnant. You have to tell him soon. You can't just show up on his door step one day with your huge belly and say surprise!"

"Ok Alice, ok. I will tell him. This weekend. Will you guys go with me?"

"Bella, how could you even say such a thing? Of course we will go with you. What kind of friends do you think we are?" Alice was hurt. "Yeah?" Rose chimed in, obviously asking the same question.

"Oh, thank you guys! Thank you!" I gave them both hugs.

"Yeah! Road trip!" Alice squealed clapping her hands together and jumping up and down. "Bella, come on. We have to get you packed! We have to leave soon!"

Awe hell! It Friday isn't it. What have I gotten my self into I thought.

**V**

"Bella?" I felt someone shaking me. "Bella?" Alice asked again.

"Go away Alice. I was having the best dream. . . . " I trailed off. Taking my jacket and putting it over my eyes. Trying desperately to go back to sleep.

"Bella we're her." she stated. In that instant I shot right up, looking around me. We were here.

"Alice?" I heard someone asked. I looked up to see Jasper, walking with Emmett and Edward into their dorm.

"Jasper!" Alice screamed. She ran over him and jumped in his arms, hugging and kissing whatever she could get her hands on first. Jasper whispered something in Alice's ear and she smiled wickedly.

"Umm, Bella, I'll see you later, ok!" she giggled.

"Eww." me and Rose said at the same time.

"Oh come on Rose. It's not like you don't plan on doing the same thing to Edward." I grinned, looking at Edward just in time to see him blush.

"Awe please! I plan on doing it better!" she giggled. Jumping out of her convertible and grabbing Edward's hand, pretty much dragging him inside.

"Eww." I said again. Someone laughed and I looked up.

"Ditto." Emmett said. He walked over and helped me out of the car. Taking my hand and asking if we could take a walk.

"Umm. . . .sure." I said.

_Buzz Buzz_

Emmett grabbed his phone and looked at the caller id.

"Dammit." He growled.

What do you want Paul?" he asked angrily. He paused to let him reply_._

"But I have the weekend off! I don't care what Eric says!" another pause.

"Yeah actually, I do! Some of my friends just showed up unexpectedly and I want to spend some time with them." He looked over and smiled at me. And then he got serious again.

"FINE! I can't believe there is nobody else that can fill in for Mike! I'll be down there in a minute!" he slammed his phone shut and turned to me.

"I'm sorry Bella, but that was my boss. Mike Newton broke his leg and he is going to be on crutches for the next week. I have to go and fill in for him." he said apologetically.

"Oh, umm. . . Ok?"

He leaned over so that his lips were right next to me ear. "Too bad, I really wanted to spend some more alone time getting to know you." He smiled and walked away.

How could he do that to me. I felt like a noodle. It was like he was intoxicating. Like he was my drug. I tried to get a hold of myself, but it didn't work out to well. All of a sudden I thought of something. Pay back.

"Oh, this will be fun." I said to myself. I ran and hopped in the car. If he wanted alone time, I was going to give him alone time.

Emmett McCarthy was going to get a night that he would never forget.


	4. Under Arrest

****

This is my longest chapter yet, so i hope you enjoy. It has bits and peices of my old story that i couldn't leave out. Also part of this is in emmett pov. Sorry for the little grammar errors, but I'm no english teacher. I feel like i'm forgetting something? Oh well. R&R :)

* * *

"Alice, I need your help." I had called Alice. She was the only one I knew to call in a situation like this. I needed a outfit.

"What is it Bella? Does it really have to be right now? I'm kind of . . .busy?" she sounded annoyed and that's when I heard a moan, and it wasn't hers. It was Jasper's.

Jasper. I totally forgot about him.

"Umm . . .I'm sorry Alice. I will just call Rose to help my with the shopping. Sorry I interrupted." Wow. That was awkward.

"Wait? Shopping? Bella Swan, are you _asking_ me to go shopping with you?" Did she really have to act that shocked.

"Umm. . . .yes? It's kind of for Emmett, if you know what I mean. . . ." shoot me now.

"Bella!" she giggled and I could hear her clapping her hands. "Of course I will help you! I will meet you outside the dorm in 10 min!" She giggled again and then she hung up. I wish I would have called Rosalie.

**10 minutes later**

"Bella!" Alice squealed.

Hi, Alice. I'm sorry about . . You know, interrupting you and everything. I just really need some help. I have an idea, but I need an outfit first."

"Oh, Bella, that's fine. Although I must say, I don't think you are Jasper's favorite person in the world at the moment." She said giggling again.

"Figures." I muttered.

She just laughed again and said, "So spill, what is it that sunk you so low as to ask me for help?" I whispered into her ear and her eyes lit up.

"WOW! That is so Emmett! He is going to love it! And I know just were we can get what you need!" She dragged me to the car and speed off to the mall.

**EMPOV**

"_Emmett McCarthy, your under arrest. . ."_ Awe hell, what have I done now. But wait, I knew that voice. My eyes shot open and I immediately sat straight up in bed.

There in my doorway was Bella in a sexy little police uniform that fit to tightly in all the right places. Damn, she looked utterly amazing.

"Emmett McCarthy, your under arrest for being the sexiest, most wonderful man alive. Please drop all your clothing and put you hands up." I quickly complied, and when I was totally naked, she closed the door and took out furry blue handcuffs. She pushed me back down on the bed and handcuffed my hands to the bed post.

"Now Mr. McCarthy, your are not in major trouble, but you do have to answer a few questions for me, can you handle that?" I just moaned, hoping that she would take that as a yes. Obviously she did because she bent over to unzip her thigh high leather boots, showing me a little to much of what was under that uniform. Was she trying to torture me?

She took her time walking over to the bed and climbing to straddle me. I heard her let out a slight gasp when she felt my hardness. I smirked. I wonder how long she can keep this up?

She ran her hands up and down my chest, slowly, admiring it. Then she slid down all the way to my feet and inch by inch crawled back up. She stopped and kissed the head of my cock lightly, before moving up to my neck. I whimpered in pleasure.

"Now, Emmett. What exactly is it that you want me to do to you?" she whispered in my ear.

"I-I-I . . .want. . .baby. . . I. . ." I couldn't get the words out. Just then she lowered her ass just enough so that it was sitting lightly on my shaft.

"Now, Mr. McCarthy. You are going to have to calm down. Alls you have to do is answer the question. Can you do that for me?" she asked. Not moving her ass one bit, she leaned into my ear. "Please?" she growled seductively.

"Bella . . I want you to suck my dick. I want to fuck you hard all night long. I want to hear you scream my name in pleasure when you come."

"Now, that wasn't to hard. Was it Mr. McCarthy?" She leaned over, putting her breast right in my face, and took off the handcuffs.

I immediately went for her face and kissed it hungrily. She stopped too soon and slithered down my body, stopping at my hardness. She started licking up and down my shaft. She took me by surprise when she put the whole thing in her mouth. She licked in a circular motion with her toung. Moving up and down, starting off slow and then getting faster, occasionally lightly biting. I grabber her hair and she moaned. I could feel the moan coming from her throat and it vibrated all oven me. I tried, but I felt my body give up. I came hard into her mouth. She swallowed ever bit of it. Licking and making sure she got all of it. How did I get so lucky?

She crawled up my body, and laid lightly on my chest. One of her hands still slowly moving up and down on my shaft. I rubbed her back, leaving little kisses everywhere on her neck.

"Emmett," she whimpered. "I need you!" I was right. She didn't last long. I could tell she wanted me as much as I wanted her.

She climbed off of me and took off her "costume" quickly, not wanted to waist time. Then she climbed back on and placed her opening on top of my manhood. She slammed onto me and we both gasped in pleasure. She rode me for hours, both of us always coming at the same time. We stopped around dawn and both fell asleep.

**V**

I woke up the next morning to find that Bella was not in my bed.

"Bella?" I called. My voice filled with worry.

"In hear." she moaned.

I ran to the bathroom where I saw her laying on the floor.

"Baby? What's wrong? Did you eat something bad? Are you sick?"

"No, Emmett. It's nothing like that, I'm fine." she sat up, readjusting so that she was looking straight at my face. "But I need to tell you something."

"What is it. You can tell me anything."

"I-I-I'm pregnant." she had tears running down her face.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant. About three months to be exact. The baby is yours."

"How? I thought you were on the pill? I don't understand?"

"I was, but I talked to my doctor and he said that it is never 100% protective?" she was full blown crying now and my immediate instinct was to hug her and keep her safe.

I crossed the small room in two long strides and sat down and pulled her in my arms.

"Well. ." I started.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I should have never gone to that party that night. I should have never started drinking in the first place. None of this would have ever happened." she sobbed. Was she really thinking that I was mad at her for this?

"Bella, you make it sound like that night we had together was a mistake? And that this is all your fault." I pulled her face up so that she was looking into my eyes. "I helped, you know." I said jokingly and she let out a small giggle.

"I'm not mad at you for this, I and don't regret any of the time I have spent with you. I will help you get through this. We will get through this. No matter what you decide to do."

"Oh, Emmett." she cried. She crushed her lips onto mine and kissed me hard, yet still passionately. I could taste the salt from her tears on her lips.

She finally pulled away and I moaned because I wanted more.

"I wasn't finished." I said and she laughed.

"Thank you, for everything." she said. And slowly got up and went back into the bedroom, grabbing the handcuffs on the way.

"So, Mr. McCarthy. I got to thinking and I don't think I asked you enough questions last night?"

* * *

**I hope you like it better than the first one. I'm trying to speed things up a bit. Please tell me what you think. The faster you review, the faster i write:)**


	5. Saying Goodbye

**I know its short and i'm sorry, but i couldn't sleep so i thought i would write another chapter for everyone. I know there is a lot of talking in this but i promise the next chapter will be super long. Thanks to everyone who is keeping up with the story. R&R:) **

EMPOV

"Bye. You will call me everyday. Promise?" I asked. Looking deeply into her eyes.

"Of course. It might be more like 2 or 3 times a day, but I will always call you. I'm gonna miss you so much." She wined and jumped in my arms, her legs wrapping around my hips. She brought me into a deep, loving kiss.

"Oh, get a room." Edward said, disgusted. She abruptly stopped and hopped down, blushing.

"Shut the fuck up Eddie, your just mad cause you didn't get none from Rose last night." I laughed.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me EDDIE!!!" He fumed. Just then Rosalie walked out of the dorm.

"Oh cool it _Eddie_, your just pissed because you had to sleep by yourself last night, no need to take it out on everybody else."

"That's exactly what I said!" I boomed.

"Uggh!" he huffed and went back inside.

"So, now that he is out of the way . . ." Bella giggled, jumping back on me and starting our kiss where we left off. I heard Rose sigh and I grinned.

I heard Alice and Jasper walk out and I stole a glance at them. Poor Jasper. Alice was having to guide him out the door because he was carrying so many shopping bags. Her and Rose had gone shopping last night, I think they had bought the whole store.

Bella stopped once again and I groaned at the loss of contact. Next time she would be coming in her own car so she didn't have to worry about leaving at a certain time.

"Alice Cullen, where in the hell do you expect up to fit all that stuff in Rosalie's tiny little car?" Bella asked.

"Bella, you just read my mind. I was thinking that if we were to put the cover up, then you could ride on top. Problem solved!" she said innocently.

"Alice! I'm pregnant and you want me to ride on the top of a car, what a great friend you are." As the words came out of her mouth I froze. Damn!

"Your pregnant?" Jasper asked surprised.

"Awe hell." Bella and I both said at the same time.

"Jasper, please don't say anything. I don't want anyone to know, not until they have to." Bella pleaded.

"Does Edward know?" He asked, looking first at me and then at Rosalie. She shook her head no and Jasper burst into a fit of laughter.

"Ha! I'm not telling him, nor do I plan on being around when he finds out!" He said between laughs.

"What does Edward have to do with it?" Bella asked. Damnit Jasper!

"Nothing baby, nothing at all."

"Come on Mommy and Daddy we need to go." of course Alice would be the one to call us that.

I pulled Bella by her waist for one last kiss. She tasted so good. I think we might have gone to far because Jasper cleared is throat. I glared at him.

I pulled her closer, trying to touch as much of her as I could before she had to leave. I could feel her stomach, it was hard and there was a slight bump, not noticeable until you came in close contact with it. I grinned and bent down. I lifted up her shirt straying kisses along her lower belly. She giggled at the touch and I smiled again before coming back up to kiss her one last time.

"I'm gonna miss this." she wined again.

"Don't worry. That month will be her in no time." I would have to try to convince myself of that, so far it wasn't seeming to be working.

"Bye baby." I said as she let go of me and got in the back seat of the car. I had to laugh at the expressions she was making as she tried to get settled with all the shopping bags around her.

Alice speed off, blowing a kiss at Jasper.

"Congrats man." Jasper said, patting me on the back as soon as they were out of sight.

"Thanks, its gonna be hard, but I think we will manage. She's great, ya' know?" I smiled, thinking of _everything_ that she was great at.

"So she's pregnant?!" An angry voice asked from behind.

* * *

**I know its not much of a cliffhanger and that its not that hard to guess who it is, but i had to stop here. For everything to work out in the next chapter.**

* * *


	6. Football Rivals and Sexy Cheerleaders

****

I hope you like it. I know there are some errors but i cant catch everything. Thank you to everyone who added me to your story alert and favorite lists. You guy are amazing. I like reviews more though. So the more reviews the faster i write. Like it said, i hope you like it. Read and Review:)

* * *

**EMPOV**

"_So she's pregnant?!" An angry voice asked form behind._

Jasper and I turned around to look at Edward.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" I growled angrily. Getting right in his face, already preparing to throw some punches.

"Wow, guys. Come on. Do you really want to do this right before the game?" Jasper asked trying to put his arms in between us.

The game. Damn it. I looked at my watch. It was already noon. We all three had to be at practice in a hour.

"We aren't finish with this." I stated dryly before going to my room to get ready.

**BPOV**

We had only been driving for thirty minutes when Emmett called.

"Hey, how are my babies doing?"

"We're fine." I giggled. It seemed like forever ago when I was afraid to tell him about the baby. He just made me feel so comfortably with the whole thing.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that I have a football game tonight, so if I don't answer your call just leave a message, but I still want you to call me when you get home."

"What? You have game and you didn't tell me. Well, whatever? Your loss. If I would have known I would have came dressed up as a cheerleader. I just know how you like it when I dress up for you." I said, giggling again. I knew I was killing him, but it was fun so he could live with it.

"That's not fair." He stated and I could tell that his voice had gotten a lot huskier. Well maybe he could just pick him up a cheerleader after the game. I didn't like that though, I had to ask.

"Emmett, what are we?"

"What do you mean baby?" I could tell he had some worry in his voice and that he knew exactly what I meant.

"I mean, are we just friends with benefits. Are you my baby daddy? I am you girlfriend?" I kind of whispered that last one and I hope he didn't notice.

"Bella, I would love it if you would be my girlfriend." he said. Plain and simple.

"Really?"

"Yes baby. I have had so much fun with you the past weekend. I really, really like you." He said with so much honesty that I almost had tears in my eyes.

"Emmett, I really, really like you too." he laughed at that and I smiled.

"Bella, I have to go." he said and I heard a car door slam. He must be at practice. "I will talk to you later. Be safe." and then he hung up.

I smiled and held the phone against my chest.

"Well someone's got it bad." I heard Rose say.

I took one of my French fries, that we had gotten from McDonalds on our way out, and threw it at her.

"Eww, Bella. That is so gross, it got in my hair." I just laughed. I saw that Alice had turned around for some reason and wondered why.

"Alice, what are you doing?"

"Well, Bella. I heard what you said to Emmett over the phone and I knew that I just had to see it." Awe hell.

"Alice come on. I was just messing around. We don't have to go all stripper on him." Not that I think he would mind that much.

"Bella, you are not going to argue with me. You don't have class until what, three in the afternoon tomorrow? I don't think any of the guys would mind us staying an extra day." I knew that she was doing this for her benefit too. She wanted to see Jasper some more. Figures.

"Fine, mother." I said flatly. She just giggled.

On our way back all's Alice and Rosalie talked about was how they were going to dress up all of us and how hot we would be. I could already tell this wasn't going to be fun.

**EMPOV**

I was so ready for this game. It was our biggest rival, the Michigan State Spartans. I couldn't help but think that I shouldn't dislike them as much now that I was going out with Bella, but I could help it. They were a bunch or little bitches who always went crying to their mommies when they lost. No wonder Alice and Rose didn't like to go to their home football games. It was going to be fun to beat their asses, again.

I was at the front of the line. We heard ourselves being introduced and then I charged through the banner, football in hand. I felt my grin get bigger as I hear the croud cheering us on.

I walked up to the captain.

"Jacob." I growled.

"Emmett."

the ref started explaining how the coin coss was going to go. I wasn't really paying attention. I already knew what was going to happen. That's when I heard it. Three girls cheering 'Buckeyes' as loud as they could. I turned to the noise and saw Bella, Alice, and Rosalie over with all the rest of the cheerleaders. They all had on uniforms, except for instead of the regular top, they had on to tight jerseys. Bella's had my number, Rose's had Edward's, and Alice's had Jasper's.

I quickly turned my head to look at Edward and Jasper, who had obviously seen them already. I chuckled to myself and turned back to Bella. Damn she looked sexy. I could just imagine my hand running up her thighs toward her. . . . .

"Emmett. Emmett." the reffery was calling.

"Well Emmett, Bella must like you, she never played cheerleader for me." Jacob said with a grin on his face.

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean?" What was he talking about.

"I'm mean your little girlfriend over there, Bella, is my ex. We broke it off last summer. Man, was she good in bed. . . "

"Why you little son of a bitch." My fists cleanched and I took a step forward.

"Alright, come on guys. Break it up, break it up." the ref said.

"Heads." I called and started to play the game. Jacob Black was so going down.

**BPOV**

If I would have know who they were playing I never would have agreed to this. All three of us walked out onto the field and the first thing I saw was Emmett walking toward Jacob.

"Oh no." I said and started to turn around. Alice grabbed my arm, telling me it was going to be fine, I had other thoughts on the whole situation.

When we got to the other cheerleaders we thanked them for the cloths and immediately started cheering for them.

Emmett, Jasper, Edward all three looked at us at the same time. It was funny to watch their expression. First confusion, then lust. Then Emmett's turned to anger. He look straight at Jacob, obviously getting ready to throw a punch, but the ref stopped them. Thank God, I thought.

The rest of the game was uneventful. We cheered when were supposed to and by the end of the night, we had a handful of numbers that guys had thrown at us from the stadium.

Of course we won, 44 to 11. It was funny to watch Jacobs team lose, they were such babies.

After the game, Alice, Rose, and I went to go change. After a while Alice left along with Rosalie to find Jasper and Edward. So I was the only one left in the tiny bathroom. I was tired and I was starting to fell pregnant. I giggled to myself and put my hand on my stomach.

I was about to walk out when the door open whe someone opened it for me. I was asalted with Emmett, kissing hungrily down my neck.

"Hey sexy." Was all he could get out and then he went back to kissing.

The door opened and I froze.

"Oh, umm . . I'm sorry Bella. I just was wondering if you could get a ride with Emmett. I'm heading back with Edward and Alice has already left with Jasper. But I guess you already found him. I'll leave you guys alone." she said with a giggle and shut the door behind her.

"Ready to go?" he asked and by the sound of his voice I could already tell that I wasn't going to get much sleep tonight.

On the ride home I started thinking about what Rose had said about her and Edward leaving and I got me to thinking about earlier this morning.

"Hey Emmett." I question.

"Yes baby."

"Remember this morning with the whole Jasper making a big deal about Edward finding out I was pregnant. What was that about?"

* * *

**Please dont hate me for just leaving you like this. I know some people wanted to know what was going on with Edward. The whole explanation with him will go down in the next chapter:)**


	7. Explaining

**Yea, the chapter is short, but its all i could get up. Lots of people were asking about what was going on with Edward and i didn't want you to have to wait. I changed it up a little. I didn't like the whole bad Edward in my other story, it just didn't seem like him. I like emotional Edward better. lol **

**Although i may like this one better, i have no idea what you guys think. So review and tell me which one you like more:)**

**EMPOV**

Son of a bitch. Here we go. I wish that I would have kept on with the making out so that she didn't have time to talk. How was I supposed to explain the whole situation when I didn't even understand it myself.

"Well, you see, Edward and this girl Victoria, they were this big thing in high school. At the end of senior year, she told him that she was pregnant. He didn't like it at first but he wanted to be there to support her. They eventually 'fell in love' blah blah blah, the whole Cinderella story." I took a pause, trying to catch my breath. "One night Victoria was driving home from her bachelorette party.

"Wait, Edward proposed to her?" Bella squeaked.

"Yeah, right out of high school. Anyway, she got in a car accident and lost the baby. Edward broke it off with her soon afterwards. He was crushed and then Rose came along. She knows all about it, but doesn't like to talk about it because she knows how much it upsets him." well that wasn't as hard as I thought it was going to be.

"Wait, but I still don't get it, what does it have to do with me being pregnant?" she asked confused.

"He doesn't do well with pregnancies, or children. Hell, he doesn't like the whole baby thing at all. I know it sounds kind of weird, its just you really have to know Ed to see where we are all coming from. We thought they were going to be together forever. . ." I trailed off.

Bella spent the rest of the 15 minute drive home silent. I felt kind of bad. I didn't know what she was thinking, and I didn't know how to break the silence. Finally we pulled up to the dorm.

**BPOV**

In a way, I felt kind of bad. I couldn't believe that I had judged Edward before I knew his whole story. I couldn't believe what had happened to him and the girl Victoria. I still didn't understand why he didn't like kids though. I mean was it really that bad.

I wasn't going to let it bother me though. I planned on having a great night with my boyfriend, even if I was a little tired.

I pretty much dragged Emmett up to the room. He was laughing and growling the whole way up. I couldn't help but smile.

He opened the door and immediately went for my shirt.

"Wow there. Just because you won game doesn't mean you get to throw a party at your place afterwards." I said giggling. He let out a long sigh.

"Fine. I will just go to bed then." he said taking off the rest of his cloths and climbing into bed completely naked. Why did he have to be so mean. Well, two can play that game.

"Ok goodnight. I think that I'm going to go take a nice, long, steaming hot shower." I said. Over exaggerating the words maybe a little to much. I unclasped my bra and let it fall to the ground, walking into the bathroom. I heard him moan and I could only smirk to myself.

I hadn't even stepped into the shower yet when I felt his big muscular arms wrap around me from behind. I turned so I could face him.

"You didn't think you could get rid out me that easily did you?" he said with a big sexy grin on his face.

**V**

We finally got out of the shower. It took longer that I had expected, seeing as Emmett was the one who "washed" me.

After we got out we both climbed into bed, not bothering to put any cloths on. He immediately started kissing me again and I stopped him.

"What?" he asked curiously.

"I hate to say this but I'm really, really tired." He threw his head back and laughed.

"Fine." he sighed again. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Thank you." I said kissing him lightly on the lips.

"For what?"

"For being there for me. I honestly don't know what I would do without you." I said with tears in my eyes.

"Bella, baby. You can do anything you want all by yourself. Your fearless. You don't need me or anybody else to hold you up. Although I do have to say, I like being around." He smiled and I had to laugh. My eyelids were getting heavier by the minute. I crawled deeper into his arms.

"My fearless Bella." he whispered and put his hand on my stomach. That was the last thing I remember before I drifted off into a deep, peaceful sleep.

* * *


	8. Not Prepared

**You guys are amazing. I have over 50 reviews and have had almost 4,000 hits on this story. Thank you to everyone.**

**I personally don't like this chapter as much as I do some others, but it will do. Also, I have a new story up called Alternate universe. Go check it out please. I'm gonna shut up now so you can start reading.**

**:)**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

I woke up to Emmett snoring. He was so cute. I sat and watched for a little while before I got up to get ready. I needed to get out of here soon if I wanted to make my class. I took a shower and got ready.

"Hey, my big sexy machine." I said climbing on top of Emmett after I was done.

"Please say you naked." he mumbled trying to turn over and go back to sleep.

"What would you do if I said I was?" one of his eyes popped open and he examined me.

"Not funny. I thought you were serious. You didn't have to get me all excited for nothing." he said and tried to roll over again.

"Awe, well I'm sorry." I said laughing. "I'm going to go get Rose and Alice. We need to leave soon."

"Nooooooo!" he cried. I threw my head back and laughed.

"I'm sorry, but I'll be back. Just like you said yesterday, the month will go by so fast."

"But daddy didn't get none last night." he tried to pout and it didn't work, I could see the corners of his mouth curved up and he was trying to hide his smile.

"Well, _Daddy_, is just gonna have to wait a little bit longer. Momma has to go find Alice and Rose." and with that I walked out of the room.

**V**

I walked up to Edward room and knocked, hopping that Rose hadn't already left.

"Rose?" I called banging on the door.

Edward opened it, still in only his boxers. He wasn't my favorite person in the world and I would never try to have any sort of relationship with him at all, but he was still nice looking. I could look right? He had the nicest washboard abs I had ever seen. . . . .

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"Yeah, but its fine Bella, I needed to get up and go work out anyway." he looked like he was holding something back and I wondered what it was.

"Is Rose here?" wow, this was awkward.

"She went down to her car for a minute she will be right back." He looked like he was contemplating what to say next. "Listen, Bella, congratulations on the whole baby thing, I'm happy for you guys, really." Oh. My. God. I totally forgot about that whole thing. I felt so guilty.

"Edward, I'm so sorry, I forgot about that. Emmett told me everything."

"It's fine. I'm glad you know though. I didn't want you to think I was being a total ass yesterday for no reason." he said, trying to lighten the subject.

I ran across the room and wrapped my arms around him, I have no idea why, it just felt right. I know he was shocked, but he took the hug graciously. I don't think anyone has ever just comforted him.

I felt him shaking and I looked up to see him crying. He buried his head into my neck and sobbed. I didn't know what else to do so I just rubbed his back, telling him that it was going to be ok, that he had Rose, and that I was sorry. He sunk to the floor and leaned against the wall, pulling me with him. He sat there for a while. I started to wonder where Rose was.

"Do you want me to go get Rosalie?"

"No, please don't. She doesn't need to see me like this." he took a breath and tried to stop most of the tears. "I'm sorry about this, I barely even know you. I don't know what came over me, this has never happened before. I normally hide it pretty well."

"Edward . . ." I started, but he stopped me with a kiss. I froze, not wanting to reply back. I tried to push him off of me, but he just kissed me harder, thinking I was trying to pull him inward.

"What the hell?" I heard two voices ask at the same time and he froze at once.

**EMPOV**

I don't remember much, only that Bella had said that she was leaving.

I woke up about fifteen minutes later, i think? Hoping that it was all a dream. But when she wasn't in my room I knew it wasn't. I groaned internally, not wanting to get up. I threw on my favorite pair of sweats and a white wife beater and walked outside going toward Bella. I knew where she was headed and I really didn't want to go there at the moment, because if I did I would have to apologize. Apologies never worked out with me for some reason.

I found Rosalie out by her car. She was cursing and had sweat dripping down her forehead trying to get her oversized crimson red suitcase in her already packed trunk.

"Here! Rose! Let me help you!" I yelled and ran toward her, putting the suitcase in easily on the first try. I smiled and she stuck out her tongue. I laughed.

"Where's Bella?" she asked.

"Actually, I was going to ask you the same thing. She went out looking for _you. _She's probably in the apartment waiting for you. Lord knows that probably isn't going well." I said sarcastically. "Shall we?" I asked putting my arm out so I could escort her up to the room. She rolled her eyes but grabbed my arm.

We got up to the room and opened the door. I wasn't prepared for what I saw.

"What the hell?" Rosalie and I asked at the same time.

He froze. Bella turned and looked at me. She looked horrified and just by the look in her eyes I could tell it wasn't her who started the kiss. I was still hurt though.

I turned to leave but then she spoke.

"Emmett, please. This isn't what it looks like!"

"Bella, it's exactly what it looks like, your kissing him!" I was so angry. And hurt. . . .

"_He _kissed _me_!" I looked to Rosalie for her to say something or to help me in some way, but she was out of it. She was just staring off into space, tears rolling down her face.

I turned to go out the door, but I felt Bella's arm on me, I turned back around and looked into her eyes.

"Emmett. Please." she said, tears in her eyes. I yanked away from her grip, and ran out the door. I could hear her following close behind but I could care less.

I was walking down the last flight of stairs when I heard a big thump. I turned to see Bella laying on the floor, hands around her stomach, gripping it tightly.

"EMMETT!" She screamed in both pain and horror.

* * *

**I know I'm mean. Sorry. I honestly don't this that this is my best chapter, but whatever. It's a key part of the story so I had to write it. Please read and review. And remember, the more reviews I get, the faster I write!**

**: )**


	9. Hospital Visit

**New chapter! It took me almost 3 hours to write this, I had writers block and just stared at a blank screen for I don't know how long. Just to let everyone know, this is a Emmett/Bella story and it always will be. And a little spoiler, she wont lose the baby. I don't know if I would be able to take that, let alone Emmett. Lol**

**Hope you enjoy. Review:)**

* * *

**BPOV**

This could not be happening. I looked up at Rose and Emmett.

Rose was out of it. The only way I knew that she was still breathing was because she had silent tears streaming down her face.

It all got a little crazy after that. I tried to explain, but of course he didn't listen. He ran out the door and I followed him. He was heading towards his dorm and I had to keep a steady jog to keep up.

I felt my converse shoe lace catch on the end of one of the staircase legs and I tumbled forward. My first reaction was to grab my stomach. I felt my insides twist together. It felt like my stomach was a wash rag and someone was wringing it out over and over again. Needless to say, it hurt.

I saw him turn around. "EMMETT!" I called out in both pain and fear.

**EMPOV**

I hated hospitals. I hated Edward. I hated myself.

How could I have let this happen. I am suppose to protect her and that baby, yet here I sit in a waiting room at the hospital, pacing back and forth. None of this would have ever happened if I would had just stayed and listened to her like she had wanted.

I sunk into one of the cheap plastic chairs, putting my face into my hands.

I felt a hand rub up and down my back, and I looked up to see Alice.

"They called me and we came right away, Jasper is in the gift shop right now." She sat down and I leaned my head into her side, wanting the comfort.

"I . . .this. . . .it shouldn't be. . . ." I had so many things I had to say at once.

"What happen?" she asked as nicely as she could, not wanting to hurt me anymore than I had already been hurt.

"Rose and I walked in on her and Edward. _Kissing_." I heard her gasp and looked up to see her almost crying. I continued. "I ran out and she ran after me. She fell down the stairs. The next thing I know, we are in this place. Rosalie is in the room with her right now." I knew it should be me in that room right now, but I couldn't bring myself to go.

"Oh, Emmett I am so sorry."

"Don't." I snapped at her. "Don't feel sorry for me. This is my fault. If I would have just stayed to let her explain. . . ."

"Emmett McCarthy. Look at me." she said, pulling my chin up so that we were face to face. "This is not your fault. You cant beat yourself up about this. It was a accident."

"Emmett McCarthy?" I heard, as the voice interrupt our conversation. I looked up to see a doctor standing in the doorway. We both rushed to him.

"I'm doctor Melanie Strider. I'm Bella's doctor." she put out her hand for me to shake, but Alice beat me to it. "Bella fell into a coma about 30 minutes ago. We don't know how long it will be before she wakes up. We are hoping she wakes up on her own so we don't have to give her any drugs. Her vitals are good and she is healthy, but there is still a small chance something will go wrong. The next 48 hours or so are crucial for her."

"And the baby?" Alice asked the question that I couldn't seem to get out of my mouth.

"The baby is fine, completely healthy. We had a little scare there for a moment, thought she had gone into premature labor, but everything isd stable now. She just needs to wake up." she smiled softly. "You may go in and see her if you like." Here goes nothing.

We walked down the hall, hand in hand. If I didn't know what was going on I would have thought we were going to war or something.

"I'll give you two some time alone." Rosalie sighed standing up and grabbing her coat. She pulled Alice along with her and shut the door. I looked at her for a long time before I finally sat down on the stool that was beside her bed.

"Bella, baby. It's Emmett." I felt the lump in my throat get bigger as each word came out of my mouth. "I'm so sorry." I laid my head on her stomach and willing let the tears fall.

"You can't leave me, promise. You can't leave me. I don't know what I would do without you." I sobbed into her stomach.

"She's not gonna leave you, bro." I looked to see Jasper standing in the doorway, caring pink flowers and I big, hot pink, teddy bear.

"I'm hoping it's a girl." he stated, gesturing toward the pink gifts.

"I see that." I smiled half heartedly.

He put the gifts down and pulled a stool so that he was sitting beside me.

"What happened?" he asked. I could see in his eyes that he was contemplating whether he should have asked the question or not.

"Alice didn't tell you?" I would have thought for sure that she would have? Hmm? That's odd.

"Well, you know Ali, always exaggerating things. She said something about Bella kissing Edward but I knew that couldn't be true." I looked up at him, but didn't say anything. "No?!" he gasped. I nodded my head.

"That little bitch." I heard him say under his breath.

"Excuse me!"

"Oh, Emmett, no. Not Bella. I was talking about Edward." I started laughing.

"Yeah, well. Who knows where he is. Probably off getting drunk somewhere." I said.

"Actually. . . . . never mind." Jasper started but then stopped. He knew something.

"What is it Jasper?"

"Well, umm. . .don't freak out, but Edward is in the waiting room. I saw him in there when I passed it on my way here."

"WHAT? And you didn't tell me."

I got up and stormed out of the room. I was going to get some answers out of him. Which way I did, now that was up to him.

**EPOV**

"EDWARD!!!" I heard Emmett voice booming from all down the hall. Oh no, run.

I got up to make a run for it, but he was too quick. He tackled me, sending me to the ground.

"Now, Edward. Where would you like to start? Hmm?" he tapped him finger to his to the corner of his mouth, acting like he was thinking. "How bout why you kissed my girlfriend." Awe hell, I'm dead.

* * *

***Hold up hands* hehe don't hate me for leaving you like this. I just didn't feel like writing anymore, but I wanted you to have at least something. Oh, and the name Melanie Strider is from Stephenie Meyer's book "The Host". If you haven't read it, you have to. It's amazing. Just thought I would let you know. **

**Review please:)**


	10. Life's too Short

**Ok, just so that everyone is strait because i know i can be confusing. It is like the middle of november. It is Bella's first year in college, along with Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie's. Edward and Emmett are in their third years. The girls go to michigan state. And the boys go to ohio state. Just thought i would clear all that up cuz it been bugging me.**

**I hate to resort to begging, but please please please read my other story, Alternate Universe. I feel sorry for it. Hahaha ****It only has like 100 hits.**

**I hope you like this chapter. I will write more at the bottom:)**

* * *

**EMPOV**

I got up off of him. It would be kind of awkward for him to explain while I was straddling him.

"Ok. Ok." He said holding up his hands in surrender.

"Ok what? First you get all pissed because you find out that my girls pregnant. Now you go and kiss her! What the hell is your problem. Are you jealous? Is that it?" I felt like beating him to a bloody pulp, but I needed some answers first.

"Emmett?" Alice said, trying to step in between up, but Jasper held her back. I would have to remember to thank him later.

"Listen, I wasn't thinking. She just walked in, comforting me and everything. It didn't mean anything. I swear Emmett. I would never hurt you or Rose like that." He looked at Rose when he said her name.

"Do you forgive him?!" I looked at Rosalie.

"I-I-I. . I don't know what to do. I love him Emmett, I honestly do, with all my heart, but I can't just let something like this go." She wasn't even looking at me when she said it. She was looking at him. She was crying and so was he. She got up and ran toward him, hugging him.

"I'm so sorry Rosalie. I didn't mean it. It just happened. I'm sorry. I love you." He said and she took him in a kiss. I couldn't believe this.

"What?! Your just going to forgive him, just like that. He KISSED Bella! Your boyfriend kissed another girl. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Emmett, I can't hold this against him forever. Life's to short." She said, tears streaming down her face again. I knew she was talking about Bella.

"I know. I know." I said, letting the tears fall. I sat up against the wall and just cried. I don't know for how long. I was thinking to much, which was not something I needed to be doing right now. What if she never woke up? What if she lost the baby? What if I lost her?

I felt a hand on my shoulder, Edwards hand. He took me in a hug. Letting my stain his shirt with my tears. I know how this might have looked, but I didn't care.

"I'm sorry. Really." He said, trying to stand up after I got control of myself.

"It's ok. I know. You weren't thinking. Like Rosalie said, life's to short." I said, standing up. "But if you ever pull anything like that again. . ." I said as serious as I could without cracking a smile.

"Believe me, I wont. I fear for my life to much." He said grinning.

"That's what I thought." I chuckled. We were back. Brothers agian.

"Mr. McCarthy?" I heard Dr. Strider's voice call out. "She's awake."

I got up, almost running. Before I could make it out of the waiting room I felt a hand grab my arm. I turned around, ready to cuss out whoever it was that was stopping me from seeing Bella.

"It wasn't her. It was all me. Don't be mad at her." Edward said, letting me go.

I ran to her room, just wanting to see those beautiful, sexy brown eyes.

She was looking out the window, watching the first snow fall of the season. She had her hand laid unconsciously on her stomach.

"Bella?"

"Oh, Emmett. I'm so sorry." She said. I ran to her, putting my index finger on her lips so that she couldn't say anything else.

"Shh. I'm the one who is sorry. I shouldn't have judged you so quickly. I should have . . I. . . .Mmmmm." She had started licking my finger that was still on her lips.

"You taste like chocolate." She stated. Still licking. How could she do this to me. We were in a hospital. I was trying to apologize and yet she still turned me on.

"Bella. . . . ." I sighed. Not knowing whether it was out of anger or lust. Right then she put my finger in her mouth. Definitely lust. Man, was I glade I had eaten 3 chocolate bars in the waiting room this morning.

I leaned in and took her face. Kissing her softly, yet passionately. She stopped after a while to catch her breath. I put my head a the crook of her neck and hugged her.

"I love you." I breathed. She pushed back and looked deeply into my eyes. Opps. Did I just say that out load?

I opened my mouth to talk, but she beat me to it. "I love you too."

I smiled and kissed her again, crawling on the bed this time, so that I could get closer.

'Knock, Knock." I heard Jasper say and I stopped. Growling internally.

"Bella!" Alice giggled, running toward us. Rosalie followed right after, along with Edward.

"Gosh man, do you guys ever stop?" Edward asked jokingly. I felt Bella tense up beside me.

"Well, at least we got a room this time." I joked back, letting Bella know that everything was fine. She relaxed immediately. Everyone laughed.

We sat around and talked for what seems like forever. Bella yawned and Alice noticed, along with me.

"Ok everybody. Mamma and Daddy need their sleep." She said, getting up, dragging jasper along withher.

"Well, Alice, I don't think that they are going to get any sleep unless you tell the doctor to lock Emmett up in a cage." Jasper commented on his way out of the door.

"Very funny Jasper." Both Bella and I said, chuckling. Rose and Edward said their goodbye's and then left. Leaving us alone, finally.

I kissed her forehead and she yawned. "You really do need your sleep Babe." I said.

"I love you." she stated, cuddling up into my chest and soon falling into a deep sleep.

"I love you too." I said, right before I drifted off to sleep as well.

**BPOV**

I was woken up by the blinding lights being turned on.

"Miss Swan. I'm sorry to wake you, I was just checking on you. I'm Jared. Dr. Strider's intern." A handsome young doctor said, looking at a big binder, which I assumed was my chart.

"Hi."

"Dr. Strider will be in here in a minute to talk to you." He said smiling, before putting my file down and walking away.

I kissed Emmett lightly on the lips, waking him up. I saw a big grin spread across his face and I giggled. I rolled over, so that I was on top and started kissing down his neck. My hands went down to the rim of his basketball shorts, playing with it.

I heard someone clear their throat and I froze. Emmett just giggled and pushed me off of him gently.

"Well, umm, Bella. Sorry about that. I just wanted to let you know that you can leave today. You just need to sign these release forms and you'll be set to go. You need to take it easy for a bit. If you feel any light headed or dizziness you need to go see your doctor right away." She handed me my forms and walked out.

Emmett got up and started getting everything together. He bent over to pick up my bag and I whistled.

"Are you checking me out?" he asked, trying to be surprised.

"Well, of course. Who wouldn't want to check out my very hott, sexy boyfriend, who I love." I stated like it was obvious. He moaned and I giggled. Walking towards him and I leaned up to give him a kiss. He picked me up and I locked my ankles around his waist. Things started getting a little too hot and if they went any farther we were going to have to close the door.

"Bella?! What the hell is going on?!" An angry voice interrupted us.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun. hehe sorry, i promise that next chapter there will be no cliffy. So if you guys were looking for a big fight scene, sorry, it's just not going to happen. Also the name Jared, is from the book "The Host" too. **

**So did you like it? Tell me in a review:)**


	11. Author's Note

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been sick. I went to the doctor today and there is all this crap that is wrong with me. I'm all doped up on meds and really don't feel like writing. It might be a long time before I get another chapter together. Please don't be mad. I'm not stopping the story, just postponing it for the time being. Like I said, I'm really sorry because this story was fun to write, I'm just not up for it. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. You really make feel special. Lol**

**Hopefully I will be back in a week or 2 :)**


	12. Thank God for a Back Seat

****

I know its short, but i wanted to surprise everyone. I got so many reveiws wishing me well. I just wanted to tell every last one of you that you are amazing. Thank you for being so understanding about my situation.

**Its not much, just a part of next chapter that i had already started on. I hope you like it. Like i said, i know its short, but it all i could do. **

**Your reviews make me feel better:)**

* * *

**BPOv**

"_Bella?! What the hell is going on?!" and angry voice interrupted us._

Oh no. I knew that voice. It was not the one I wanted to be hearing at the moment.

"Mom?" I asked, smiling. I climbing off of Emmett and tried to fix my shirt and hair to the best of my ability.

"Mrs. Swan." Emmett said, taking over. "I'm Emmett McCarty, Bella's boyfriend." He offered her his hand and she surprisingly took it.

"So, Are you the one who got my baby knocked up?" Awe hell, they told her. I heard someone chuckling in the background and recognized that Phil, my mom's boyfriend, was standing in the doorway.

"Actually, I am." he said with a smile. Ughh. He was not helping.

"Well." she sighed.

"Mom?" I asked again. I couldn't tell the expression on her face, it looked almost like she wanted to laugh.

"What about Charlie? Does he know?" I shook my head and she burst into a fit of giggles.

"I feel sorry for whoever has to tell him." she said.

"Mom, this isn't funny." I said, on the verge of tears.

She stopped giggling. "Oh, Bella. Honey I know, I'm sorry for laughing at you."

She walked toward me and took me in a hug. Emmett walked out of the room, taking Phil with him, trying to give us some time alone.

**V**

After a little of crying and explaining, we had to go. I still had to go back to Emmett's apartment and get my things, and then I had to find out where Rosalie and Alice were.

My mom and Phil where going ahead and driving straight to the hotel they were staying at, close to my school. My mom had insisted that since she had flown across the country to see me, she couldn't leave so soon.

Emmett pulled into his parking space, turning to look at me.

"You gonna be ok?"

I nodded, knowing that if I were to speak that my voice would break and he would catch me.

"You sure. Cause it's ok if your not?" he said it more of a question, trying to find something, anything.

Why could he not have just dropped it when I nodded my head? I didn't want to cry in front of him anymore today, that would just make the goodbye worse on both of us.

He pulled my face toward his so that I was looking into his eyes. I felt a tear roll down my face.

"Hey, hey." he said softly. Trying to comfort me. "Bella baby I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm sorry." He pulled me on to his lap and placed me so that I was looking at him. He took his big hands and wiped away my tears. I sniffled a little bit and then I laughed at myself. What a mess I had become.

"You ok?" he asked and I nodded again. I took him in a kiss, my way of thanking him for supporting me. I felt a moan escape his lips and I giggled. This would be fun. . . . .

I positioned myself so that I was straddling him. I started playing with the rim of his basketball shorts, just like I had been earlier in the hospital room. I slowly started pulling his wife beater off of him, rolling it up his chest. I suddenly stopped and he moaned again. This time because of the loss of contact. I smiled and climbed into the back seat of his jeep. Thank god his backseat was big.

**EMPOV**

She was teasing me and I knew it. She stopped what she was doing and climbed to the back seat. I looked at her curiously and she rolled her eyes. Grabbing my half on half off shirt and pulled me back with her. Thank god for a back seat, I thought.

She kissed me wildly. Obviously not wanting to waste time, but we could make time. I stopped her and she looked confused.

"Can I do this right for once?" I asked. I still don't think she knew what I meant.

"I want to make love to you. Even if it is in the back of my car." I told her. She nodded, looking a little afraid of what I was about to do in such a tight space.

I finished taking off my shirt and then went for hers. I bent down to her belly and kissed it as I rolled her shirt up and over her head. I sat up and stared at her for a minute. Admiring her figure. Looking at her slightly curved belly.

"You are so beautiful." I said and she rolled her eyes. She might not think so, but she was gorgeous. Ever last inch of her. I was going to show her how beautiful she was.

"I love you." I said.

"That's all we really need." was the last thing the said that whole afternoon, beside moaning my name a few dozen times.

After we were done she quickly fell asleep in my arms. I let my hand wonder aimlessly over her belly. I smiled when I felt the tiny bump that had formed.

She was right. This was all I needed. I could and would love her forever.

* * *

**What do you think?**** I thought that they needed some Bella and Emmett time. There has just been so much drama going on:)**


	13. Goodnight Angel

**I'm still sick, which sux, but it means i have a lot of time on my hands to write. I know there is a lot of dialogue in this chapter, but baer with me. All of these things are leading up to future events.**

**Your reviews make me feel better:)**

**EMPOV**

"Are you sure that you don't have a football game I can come to tonight?" she asked, pouting. I picked her up in a hug and laughed.

"As much as I would LOVE that, I don't much think that your mother would approve." I grinned.

"Bella, lets go!" Alice screamed from across the parking lot.

"You better go before she goes all crazy pixie on our asses." I kissed her one more time then let her loose.

They had all their bags loaded up, again, and where ready to go. I didn't really like them driving at night, but I wouldn't have given up this afternoon for anything.

We all three stood on the sidewalks and waved good. When they were out of sight, I said my goodbye's to Jasper and Edward and went up to my room. I needed a shower.

I got in the shower, letting the water run over my whole body. Washing away the stress. I heard my phone vibrating on the counter, but let it ring. Whoever it was could leave a message.

I got out, put on some boxers and grabbed my phone.

"_Hey, my sexy machine. It's me. I forgot to tell you something before I left. I love you. Ok, I got to go, but I just couldn't wait another minute without saying that. Bye." _I saved the message and hung up the phone with a smile. How did I get so lucky?

I went and laid on my bed. I fell asleep going over mine and Bella's hectic few day's together.

**BPOV**

I woke up to a knocking on the door. I rolled back over, hoping Alice or Rosalie would get it.

After five minutes, I recognized that neither one of them was going to bother getting up, so I did.

"Mom? Phil? What are you doing here? It's like . . . . .holy shit! It's one in the afternoon!" I had a class in thirty minutes, why didn't Alice or Rose wake me up?

"Bella, watch your mouth." My mom said. I sighed and ran into my room. I changed and got my books.

"I'm sorry you guys, but I have to run, I have a class soon. Will you be here when I get back?"

"Well actually, we will be celebrating." Phil put in.

"What are we celebrating?"

"Congratulate me! We're engaged!" My mom squealed, holding up her left hand which had a gigantic diamond ring on it.

"Oh. . . . .ummm, wow. Well mom, Phil, congratulations." I tried to throw on my best smile I could manage.

"I want you to my maid of honor Bella," my mom said, wrapping her arm tighter around Phil's waist.

"Wow, mom. Thanks. Really." I looked at my watch. "Son of a . . . I'm gonna be late." I ran and kissed my mom on the forehead and waved goodbye to Phil then ran out the door.

**V**

I hated being this tired after just a 2 hour class. All I wanted to do was go home and sleep.

_Buzz Buzz_

I felt my phone vibrating and searched for it in my big, juicy couture handbag.

"Hello?"

"_Hello. Miss. Swan? This is Dr. Montgomery. I just wanted to remind you about your second trimester ultrasound this Saturday at 3:00 pm."_

"Oh, thank you. I'll be there."

"_Ok. See you soon, bye."_

I had totally forgotten about that appointment. I had scheduled it the day I had found out I was pregnant. Which was about a month and I half ago. Had it really been that long?

_Buzz Buzz_

Dammit. Does it ever stop ringing I thought. My mood suddenly lifted though when I saw the caller id.

"Hello."

_"Hey, how are my babies doing?"_

"We're fine. We have a doctor's appointment on Saturday."

_"Really? Can I come?"_ I laughed at his enthusiasm. He sounded like a little kid who was dieing to go the ice cream shop with his older brother.

"You want to come?" I smiled, already knowing what he about to say.

_"Hell yeah baby! I want to come. I want to be there for you."_

"What about your football, don't you have a game on Saturday?"

_"We don't have a game this weekend. Just practice early Saturday morning, and then I can come up. What time is the appointment?"_

"Three."

_"Well then I will be there. I have to get back to work. I love you."_

"I love you too." I hung up and stood on the sidewalk for a minute, just smiling.

"Well well. Did you here that boys. She said she loves him." I heard a husky voice slur his words from behind.

I turned to see Jacob and some football players standing behind me They each had a beer bottle in hand.

"Jacob." I nodded and started walking toward my dorm.

"Wow, wait a minute sexy, I didn't mean to upset you." Yeah right, I thought.

He grabbed me by the arm and I pushed him off.

"Jacob, just go. Your drunk, I don't want to be around you when you are like this."

"That was him, wasn't it. On the phone I mean?" I looked up at his face, nothing but jealousy on it.

"Yeah, actually it was." I smiled, thinking about the conversation.

"What's so special about him anyway? What does he have that I don't have?" This would be fun.

"Well, lets see. He is great in bed. He is a whole lot sexier that you. He is going to be a great father. Oh yeah, and he knows how to hold his liquor." I said, looking at the crowd of drunken fools behind him.

"Father." Oh shit. What have I done.

"Yeah, umm . . . I'm pregnant." That sobered him up.

"Your pregnant?"

"Yep."

"I-I-I . . . ."he stuttered, not knowing what to say. He finally gave up and walked away. Leaving his friends there staring at me. I turned and left, not knowing what else to do.

When I got home, Alice was in the kitchen with my mom and Phil.

"Bella, guess what?! I get to be your mom's wedding planner!" she squealed jumping out of her seat and pulling me towards the table.

"Mom, I hope you know what you are getting yourself into." I laughed, trying to hint that Alice could go a little overboard at times.

"Yes, Bella I do. I want everything. I want the best wedding and only Alice could truly give me that." Since when had my they become best friends?

"Bella, are you ok. You are looking a little pale." Phil spoke for the first time.

"I'm fine. Just tired that's all." I smiled weakly.

"Well then you should go to bed. We want that baby to be healthy." My mom smiled.

She was taking the whole situation rather well, considering. I said my goodnights and went to my room, changing into my favorite Victoria's Secret pj's that Alice had gotten me last Christmas.

I looked at myself in my wall mirror. Running my hand over my slight bump. I felt tears streaming down my face. It had just hit me. It was finally setting in that I was going to be a mother. _Me_. Emmett's beautiful baby would call me mama one day.

I went and laid down in bed. I felt my phone vibrated and I checked for the message.

_Text: Emmett_

_Wish I was in bed with you. Dream of me._

_Goodnight Angel._

_I love you._

I smiled and held the phone to my chest. I fell asleep like that, with Emmett close to heart.

* * *

**So? What do you think? Do you like? The next chapter is the doctors appointment.**

**And yes, for all you Jacob fans, there is more of him to come:)**

**Oh, also, the whole sexy machine thing is song lyrics from a Gavin Degraw song and ****Dr. Montgomery is a doctor on the show Grey's Anatomy. Just thought i would let you know.**

* * *


	14. It's not Polite to Point

**This is actually one of my favorite chapters, you will see why:)**

* * *

**BPOV**

Why was I so nervous? It was just a doctor's appointment.

I sat in the waiting room. Emmett should be here any minute and I couldn't wait to just be in his arms. I kept looking at the door, but ever time it would open I would get disappointed once again.

_Finally_

"Hey gorgeous." He said with a big sexy grin on his face.

"Mmmm. . . Hey." I moaned, taking in his scent as I hugged him.

"So you ready for this?" I could only nod.

The remainder of the wait I sat on his lap. It had come to my attention that there was something a little too hard right in the middle of were I sat. But who could blame him, it's not like I wasn't extremely wet just by his touch.

"Miss Swan?" I looked up to see a tall, good looking guy with a clip board in his hand. He introduced himself as Dr. Karev.

We both stood up and walked into the room. I had to use the restroom, so I left Emmett alone with the doctor.

When I came back there was no doctor, and Emmett had hand his hands on his temples, massaging them.

"Frustrated?" I asked with a grin.

"Umm . . . I guess you could say that." I giggled at his response. I knew exactly what he meant.

"Well then. Maybe I need to help you relive some of that stress. . ." I trail off, walking toward him. Just then the doctor walked in.

"Miss Swan, good to see you."

"Mrs. Montgomery." I sighed. I got on the bed and made myself as comfortable as I could.

"And you must be the father?" she asked, looking at Emmett.

"Emmett." he smiled.

"Ok, Bella. Just lift your shirt for me. She held the tube to squeeze that gross stuff, but nothing came out.

"Hmm. It's out. I'm sorry. I have to go get some more, do you mind waiting in here for a few minutes?"

"No, not at all." As soon as she was gone I turned to Emmett.

"Can you please tell your pants that its not polite to point." I said giggling.

"Well, it's all your fault. If wouldn't have looked so hot today. . ." he said chuckling.

"It's still not polite." I mumbled right as the doctor walked in.

"Sorry about that. Now if you will just lift up your shirt." The doctor said. "This is going to be cold."

I couldn't see much at first, it was so fuzzy.

"That's a heart beat." the doctor pointed to a little fluttering on the screen.

It was amazing. It was real. I could feel the smile coming to my face. Emmett came to sit on the edge of the bed. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

The doctor examined a few more minutes, writing occasionally on the clip board.

"Ok, everything looks good. You need to come back in about a month for a check up. If you want, you can learn the sex of your baby then?" she said.

I looked up at Emmett and he nodded with a smile.

"I think we both want to know." I grinned.

"Ok. Well. Good. Then everything is settled. Just go and make your appointment at the front desk. Do you have any questions before I go."

I shook my head, but Emmett raised his hand.

"Is it ok if we have lots of sex?" He asked seriously. I looked up at him and he was smiling. I playfully slapped him on the arm and he laughed.

"Yes, it's perfectly fine. Is that all?" she smiled. I nodded. "Ok, I will see you soon Bella." she turned and walked away.

Making the appointment was a hassle, but we finally found a day where both Emmett and I were free.

When we got in the jeep, we were silent. I needed to change that.

I let my hand rest on his thigh, acting like it was nothing.

"What are you doing for Thanksgiving?" I asked. After all, it was only two weeks away.

"Whatever you are doing." He smiled and I moved me hand farther up his thigh. He jerk in response, but I pretended not to notice.

"Are Alice and Rose home today?" _Score_. I knew he had been holding that question in all day.

"Actually, they went shopping after they dropped me off at the doctor."

"Good, I don't know how much longer I can last." He turned and smiled at me.

The rest of the ride home was silent.

**V**

He came around to help me out of the jeep after he had parked.

"Come on mamma. Lets get you naked." he said huskily. I giggled in response. I led him to my room and opened the door.

Once we were inside he quickly assaulted me with his kisses. He was already moaning and I knew he wasn't going to last long tonight.

I started taking off his sweatshirt for him. Damn cold weather. Always have to have at least two layers on. Why couldn't we just live in Florida. I grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him toward the coach. We weren't going to make it to the bedroom. He climbed on top of me, kissing hungrily down my bare skin. Somehow, he had managed to get my shirt and bra off without me recognizing.

His hands went to my skirt, feeling the soaked satin underwear with one of his fingers.

"Fuck Bella." He moaned. He was exactly right, that is what I wanted him to do. Fuck me.

"Exactly." I whispered, right into his ear.

He moved my underwear aside and began pumping in and out with his finger. I gasped at the sensation. He soon added two, and then three.

"Emmett." I half screamed half moaned as my walls clamped down on his fingers.

As soon as I recovered I got on top of him.

I started kissing him everywhere there was an open patch of skin.

I found the rim of his sweatpants.

"These need to go." I said seriously.

He only nodded in response. I slipped them off in one quick movement, along with his boxers. I sat up for a minute admired his manhood.

"Bella. . . . . ." He moaned. I smiled and climbed back up his body.

I slid down on him and we both sighed. Finally getting what we both so badly needed. I started up and down, him moving with me. Fitting together.

I was right. He wasn't going to last. "Bella, I'm so close baby." He said into my neck, way too soon.

"Mmmmm . . . .sexy." I said the exact same words in his ear that he had said to me our first night together. Just then he tensed up. I felt him explode inside me and that made me come as well.

I fell on top of him, not being able to hold myself up anymore. He put his hand around the small of my back. "I love you." He whispered.

"Me too." I sighed as I fell asleep in his arms.

**EMPOV**

I stared at the ceiling, thinking about the things that had happened today. Bella was asleep in my arms and I was rubbing her back unconsciously.

I had seen my baby. It was so amazing. I don't have any other word to describe it. Then I thought about tonight. Bella's sexy body ridding me. I sighed.

Just then the phone rang, it wasn't too loud, so I knew it wouldn't wake Bella up. I let it go to the answering machine, not wanting to get up and disturb her.

I heard it beep and then a deep husky voice on the other end.

"_Hey Bella. This is Jake. I think we need to talk. Can we meet somewhere in the next week. I just want to talk, that's it. Please call me back. Bye."_

* * *

**So do you like? I do, but maybe it's just because it's late. lol**

**The next chapter is her talk with jake. The thanksgiving chapter is coming up too.**

**Reveiw:)**


	15. With Arms Wide Open

**I have a lot of free time on my hands so i thought i would write some more. ****I also updated Alternate Universe ,so if you get a chance go read it please.**

**This is my longest chapter yet. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it:)**

* * *

**BPOV**

I woke up with Emmett no where to be found. I looked to see it was almost 11 in the morning. Where could he be? I search the whole dorm room, even Alice and Rosalie's rooms. No Emmett.

I picked up my phone and flipped it open getting ready to call him, but something stopped me. I had one new text.

_Text: Emmett_

_Jacob Black called last night. _

_Just thought you would want to know._

I quickly dialed his number. But got his voicemail. Which meant that his phone was off. He never turned his phone off.

_Hey, you've reached Emmett's voicemail. Congratulations!_

_You know what to do after the beep._

"Emmett, baby. It's me. Call me back. I love you. " by the time I got finished with the message I had tears rolling down my face. How could this be happening. Did he honestly think that I would cheat on him?

_Buzz Buzz_

"Emmett?!" I asked into the phone.

"_No honey, its me. Your mom. I just wanted to tell you that Phil and I are back home."_

"Wait, but you didn't even say goodbye." I tried to stop the tears, but they just kept on coming.

"_Yeah, I know. Sorry about that. We were on our way up last night when we ran into Emmett. He said that you were asleep so we didn't want to disturb you. I'm sorry sweaty."_

"You saw Emmett! Did he tell you where he was going?!"

"_No. Is everything alright? What happened?" _she sounded a little more worried now.

"Oh, its nothing mom, just a misunderstanding. I'm glad you and Phil made it home safe. I love you."

"_I love you too. Bye." _she hung up. So he left last night. Where did he sleep then?

Just then the house phone rang. I ran to pick it up.

"Emmett?!"

"_No Bella, it's Jake. I called you last night, but nobody answered. I left you a message."_

"What the hell do you want?"

"_I just want to talk, please. Nothing else. I promise. I just want to talk."_

"Why."

"_I-I-I want to apologize Bella. For everything I have ever done to hurt you. Please lets just talk."_ He sounded so sincere about it, like he really meant it this time. I thought about it for a moment. Emmett is already mad at me, so what the heck. Why not?

"Can I meet you at the coffee house by the library in 45 minutes?" I asked.

"_Sure that would be great. Thanks Bella." _he hung up and I hurried to take a shower and get ready. I put on my light pink jogging suit, which was pretty much the only thing that fit me now days. I don't know why, but I felt nervous. I kept looking at my self in the mirror, making sure ever strand of hair was perfect.

I grabbed my keys and headed out to my car. Wondering why I had agreed to this.

**EMPOV**

I woke up feeling stiff. I had slept in my jeep, not knowing where else to go. That phone call had said it all last night. It had told me that she wasn't done with Jacob.

I had left as soon as the message was over. I had planned to go beat his ass, but then I ran into Bella's parents. I had to talk to them, which had given me a little time to cool down. I ended up in my car and I guess I had fallen asleep.

Just then I saw the building door open and I saw Bella running to her car. She didn't look upset, but she didn't look happy. I wonder if she had even noticed I was gone, or had she been to busy worring about Jacob Black's message.

**BPOV**

He was sitting at the table playing with his thumbs. When he saw me he smiled.

"Hey Bells."

"Jake." I greeted back.

"So what is this all about?" I asked, feeling self conscious about myself and how I looked. I wondered if people could really tell I was pregnant yet?

"I wanted to apologize. For everything. I'm sorry I treated you so bad those last few months of our relationship. I'm sorry I hit on you ever after we had broken up and I knew you were seeing Emmett. I'm sorry about the other night." He looked like he was about to cry.

"Where is all this coming from Jacob?"

"The other night when you told me that you were . . . ." He trailed off.

"That I was pregnant?" I finished for him.

"Yeah that. Well it really woke me up. I want to be there for you. As a friend." I had to smile at that. This is the Jacob that I had fallen in love with. This is the Jacob that I had liked.

"Jake. . . ." I started out, but he held up his hand in protest.

"Bella, I want to go back to when we could tell each other anything. To when we used to laugh together for hours. I want to go back to when we were best friends." I saw his face and I felt like crying. It full of sadness.

"I miss those days you know?" I said and he nodded in agreement. We looked at each other and laughed, I was crying like a baby, and he too had tears rolling down his face.

"I just want you back in my life Bells, I swear I am not trying to ruin your relationship with him." Ha. Too late.

"It's a little too late for that." I mumbled to myself, not thinking he would hear it.

"What?" Damn him as his perfect hearing.

"Well I guess he heard your message last night, he thinks. . . ." I couldn't say it out loud.

"That there is something going on between us." He finished for me. I looked up at him and started crying even more. I nodded.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen. I will go talk to him if you want me to. I will explain everything."

"Thanks Jake." I sniffed. I laughed a myself cause I felt like a big baby.

"Do you have anything to do today?" He asked, trying to lighten the mood. I shook my head no.

"Well then, lets hang out here catch up. And then later I will go back to your place and talk to Emmett for you. How does that sound? He can't hide forever right?" He smiled and I couldn't help but smile in return.

It felt good to be around Jake again. It would take some time, but I could already tell that we would get back to what we used to be.

"So, tell me about this baby." He said.

**V**

Jake and I talked for hours. Laughing and catching up. So much had changed since we last talked to each other.

I looked at my watch.

"Oh. My. God. We have been here almost nine hours!" It was going on 8:30. How did the time go by so fast.

"Damn." he muttered. "Is Emmett still in town?"

"Umm, I think." I really had no idea.

"Well lets go then." He said with a smile. We walked out into the snowy night together, arm in arm.

**V**

When we got to my dorm there was no place to park.

"Hmm That's weird." I said.

We had to walk forever, but we finally made it to my door. I heard music playing and the walls were shaking.

"Oh please god." was all I got out before Jake opened the door to a room full of people.

I looked around. The living room had been converted into a dance floor. There were people singing karaoke on what seemed to be a stage right in the middle of everything. The furniture was gone along with everything on the walls. There was a make-shift bar in the corner of the dining room. Alice was standing behind the folding table handing out drinks. I made my way through the crowd over towards her, towing Jacob with me.

"What in the hell is going on?!!" I shouted. She smiled.

"Haven't you heard!! NO SCHOOL UNTIL AFTER THANKSGIVING HOLIDAYS!!! There is a big snow storm that is supposed to hit tonight!! Everything is being closed down!!!!" She screamed over the music.

Well, that was a little drastic. But knowing the weather in Michigan who could blame them?

"WAIT! So that means we have to whole week off. Plus Thanksgiving break!?!" I turned and looked at Jake and he only nodded. He held up his finger toward Alice, gesturing for him to get a beer. She looked at me, asking what he was doing here. I just shook my head and mouthed that I would explain later.

"I'm gonna go talk to some people. You ok?" Jake pretty much yelled into my ear. I nodded and gestured for him to go hang out with his friends.

"Where's Emmett!!" I screamed toward Alice, who was now dancing with Jasper. When did he get here? She shrugged and I went to find him.

After looking for what seemed like forever I finally gave up. I started to mingle and realized that I knew a lot of people here, which surprised me. It didn't take me long to fit right in with the crowd. Maybe this wont be a bad night after all, I thought, as I was dragged onto the dance floor by Angela and Jessica, two friends from high school.

**V**

The party finally started to settle down around three in the morning. Everyone wanted to leave before the storm hit.

Alice, Jasper, and I starting picking up all the garbage once everybody was gone. I had no idea where Rose and Edward where, and frankly I didn't want to know. I did want to know where Emmett had been hiding all night though.

Alice had said that he was here. She had seen him walk in and had seen him talking to some guys in the kitchen. So I knew he was around somewhere.

Just then I heard someone climb on the stage that we had used for karaoke. It was Emmett. He took the mike and hit a button, starting the music. He started to sing the song. He had an great voice, I had never heard it before.

_Well I just heard the news today _

_It seems my life is going to change _

_I closed my eyes, begin to pray _

_Then tears of joy stream down my face _

As soon as I recognized the song I knew why he was singing it. It was With Arms Wide Open by Creed. One of my favorites. I stood in amazement as he sang to me. I looked to see that both Jasper and Alice had stopped to watch. Then I saw Jacob standing in the corner. He just smiled at me. I turned back to Emmett to listen.

_Well I don't know if I'm ready _

_To be the man I have to be_

_I take a breath, I take you by my side _

_We stand in awe, we've created life_

I felt the tears running down my face. He had the most amazing voice I had ever heard. It was deep and fit just right with the song.

The song ended all too soon and I ran up the stairs of the stage and jumped into his arms.

"I 'm so sorry. I love you." I cried. I opened my mouth to speak again, but he stopped me.

"I talked to Jacob." He stated with a smile. I hugged him tightly, crying in his arms. He pulled me back and looked into my eyes.

"I love you. You know that right?" he asked. I nodded and hugged him tighter. Grasping his shirt in my hands.

I was the one to break the hug the next time, but only to kiss him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he carried me into my bedroom. I briefly thought of what my friends who had witnessed it all were thinking, but put it in the back of my mind.

He set me down on the bed lightly and climbed on top of me. I looked up at his face and saw one single tear slide down his face, right before he started removing my shirt.

* * *

**This has probably got to be my favorite chapter yet and It all has to do with the song. I do like it when guys cry, as long as it is for the right reasons. So you can hate all you want if you dont like it that i made _both_ Emmett and Jacob cry in the chapter. lol Also ****I know Emmett doesn't really sing, but i thought it would be cool if he did. **

**Please review and tell me if you liked it as much as i did:)**


	16. Blizzard

**I'm glad you all liked my last chapter. Thanks for all the reviews, it meant a lot:)**

**EMPOV**

I woke with Bella snuggled in my side, she was shivering from head to toe.

"What the hell?" I whispered to myself. I looked at the clock to see what time it was, but there was nothing. Damn. The power must be out.

I got up, trying not to disturb Bella and went into the living room. The was a fire going in the fire place and Jasper and Alice were sitting as close to it as they could.

"What time it is?" I asked.

"A little after 7." Alice shivered.

"What the fuck. We just got to bed less than an hour ago."

"Oh, believe us we know." Jasper laughed. "Campus security came around and told up that we might not have power for a while. The back up generators are frozen over." he stated.

"Well this sucks." I said, feeling the long night getting to me.

"Yep. Marshmallow?" Alice asked, holding up a bag of white gooey things.

"Mmm, yum." I said and ran to sit by the fire.

"Oh, please. Don't say that one more time today. Do you know how times I heard that come form your mouth in the last 3 hours." Jasper said with disgust.

"Your just jealous." I smiled, shoving three marshmallows into my mouth. He nodded and Alice playfully slapped him.

Rose walked into the room, wearing nothing but red lace. She had a bottle of chocolate syrup in one hand and an empty jar that had contain cherries in the other.

"How's it going?" she asked and walked into the kitchen and put her "stuff" away. Jasper, Alice, and I watch her prance back into the room without another word.

"Well . . ." Alice said. She passed me and Jasper a pair of white things. Earplugs. I laughed and handed them back to her. Shaking my head. I got up and started toward Bella's room.

"You have got to be kidding me?!" Alice scream as I close the door on her face.

Bella was curled up in a tight ball under all her covers. I walked over toward the bed and climbed in. I pulled her toward me and wrapped my arms around her. Her breathing was my lullaby as I let the sleep over power me.

**BPOV**

I woke up because I was freezing, plus I had to pee. I looked over at Emmett who was sleeping like a baby. I smiled and gently slipped out of his grip.

I didn't want to wake Emmett with going back to bed so I went out into the living room. The picture I saw was absolutely perfect. I grabbed my digital camera and snapped a shot of it.

Alice and Jasper had fallen asleep by the fire. They were in each others arms, Alice's head buried in the crook of Jasper's neck. The only thing that lit up the picture was the soft glow of the fire. It was so cute.

"That wasn't very nice you know. Leaving me like that." He whispered in my ear, making me jump. Emmett put his hands on my hips and turned me around. Kissing me sweetly and then pulling me back into our room.

"You need to stay warm." He stated, pointing his finger at me. "I'm going to get a shower, would you like to join me?"

"I thought I needed to stay warm?"

"True, maybe it's not the best idea." He laid a sweet kiss on my nose and walked out of the room. I heard the shower water running, I knew it would be a while so I went and laid back down. I quickly fell asleep.

**V**

I woke up suddenly, hearing something crash in the living room. I grabbed for Emmett, but he wasn't in bed with me. I groaned and rolled over. I wasn't ready to go see what had broken yet so I grabbed one of my many magazines that I kept on my bedside table.

"Hey, when did you get up?" Emmett asked. He had been walking down the hallway when he saw me sitting in bed.

"Oh, just a few minutes. Do I ever want to know what that was that just broke?" He shook his head. Great.

We made small talk for a few minutes, never really saying what we wanted to say.

"So. . . . ." Emmett took a big deep breath and I looked at him from over the top of magazine. "Wanna have sex?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows. I laughed at him, but slowly recognized that he was serious. I acted like I was thinking about it for a minute. All the while Emmett getting more anxious for my answer.

"What the hell." I said, throwing my magazine over my shoulder and jumping onto his lap. He made cat call at me and I giggled.

"Did you really think I could say no to this?" I smirked and gestured toward his body. I grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him down on top of me.

**V**

"Emmett! Bella!" I heard Alice bang on the door. "Get ready. They have power at the coffee house, were all going down for something to eat and you are coming with us."

"Pushy much?!" I yelled back at her as I put on my sweat pants, my sweatshirt, and a pair of black uggs. I heard Emmett laugh. I dragged him out of bed and we both walking into the living room.

"Bella. Are you seriously wearing that?!" Alice asked. I looked at myself and then I looked at her and Rose. There was a difference. She and Rose looked like snow bunnies and I looked like a sick person. I shrugged and let go though. She wasn't going to play barbie with me today. I was hungry.

We made our way outside. I was freezing, but beautiful. It was snowing like crazy and the only thing could see was white. I was glad we had Emmett's jeep because there was no way we would have made it through all of this without it. It must have been night time because it was dark out, the only thing lighting the campus streets was an occasional car. No street lights.

"You have got to be kidding me." I heard Edward say as all six of us walked to the door. The place was packed with people. Everybody who was anybody was there. I guess the news about heat and warmth traveled fast.

We grabbed the last free table and the guys went to go order for us. I noticed Jake and waved for him to come to us.

"This is crazy, isn't it?" He asked, referring to the snow and all the people here. I saw Rosalie searching through her purse. "Damn." she muttered under her breathe.

"What?" We all three asked. "I left my phone in the jeep. Alice will you come with me to go get it?" she pleaded with Alice. But after a few minutes it was clear Alice wasn't going to leave the spot she was sitting.

"I'll go." I looked at Jake questioning him and he just smiled. "Ok, we'll be right back." She said and towed Jacob out into the cold.

As soon as they left the boys came with our orders.

"Jake and Rose will be back soon, she left her phone out in the car." Everyone just nodded at what I said. We dug in. Real food tasted good. We had been living off peanut butter crackers for the paste day.

I leaned against Emmett when I finished. I was still tired from the lack of sleep last night. He pulled me onto his lap and I snuggled into him.

I was half asleep when I felt Emmett's whole body tense under me. I looked at him, but he was looking strait at the door.

Walking in was a beautiful, tall red head. She looked like she had just stepped out of a runway magazine. She was the only girl I had ever seen who would be able to really give Rosalie a run for her money.

I looked back at Emmett who was still looking at her. "Do you know her?" He only nodded.

"Who?" I asked.

"Victoria." he whispered. Edward's head popped up. "What?" He asked. Emmett and I gestured to the doorway. Edward turned to see what we were pointing at and as soon as he saw her he froze.

* * *

**Dont be mad. I felt like you needed a little suspense. Anyway, what do you think is going to happen? What is taking Jake and Rose so long? What is Edward going to say to Victoria? So many questions and no answers. lol**

**Just a little spoiler - there will be lots more of Rosalie, Edward and Victoria in the next few chapter. **

**Hope you enjoyed it. ****Review:)**

* * *


	17. A Michigan State Spartan

**Review Please:)**

**EMPOV**

"Victoria?" It was Edward who said her name this time.

"Edward?" she walked over to us. "What are you doing here?"

"My girlfriend goes to school here. The better question is, what are you doing here?" I tried to get a good look at his face, it didn't look like he was angry, but it sure as hell didn't look like he was happy to see her either.

"I was visiting a friend, James, when the storm hit. I cant leave, so I thought I best enjoy it while I can." She looked around and then her eyes met with mine.

"Emmett? Is that you?" She squealed, once she recognized me. "You look so different." she ran around the table and gave me a hug, crushing Bella in the process.

Yeah, it's me." I chuckled. "This is my girl, Bella." I introduced them. They seemed to like each other enough.

After her and Alice's reunion of squeaks and giggles, Edward asked her to sit down with us and talk.

"So, Edward. Where's this girlfriend I've been hearing so much about?" she asked after about 20 minutes of talking.

"Actually, I was wondering the same thing. Jasper would you come and help me look for them?" He looked at him and Jasper nodded. They both got their coat and went into the cold to look for them.

As soon as they were out the door Alice and I both turned to stare daggers at her. "Were all glad you are here Vic, but if you hurt him." Alice threatened.

"He's happy. Just don't screw it up for him, ok?" I said.

"Believe me, I have no intention to mess with his life, it's not like I knew he was going to be here." she said honestly, holding her hands up in defeat.

"Good, cause if Rose thought for a second that you . . . ." I shuddered at the thought.

"I'm not here to make trouble."

"That's right, you aren't." Rose said, coming up behind her out of nowhere. Victoria turned and smiled. "You did good Edward." She complimented. I saw rose tighten her grip on Edward's hand and I had to smile at her protectiveness.

Bella yawned beside me and looked down at her. "You ok? You don't look so hot?" I said. She made a weak attempt to smack the shoulder she was leaning on.

"You ok?" Alice repeated my question.

"Just tired." she said.

"Lets go." I said. I helped her up and everyone followed suit, not protesting at all. "You wanna come back to the dorm with us, we can all have a beer and catch up some more." I said, looking at both Jacob and Victoria. They both nodded.

We all pilled into my jeep. Victoria and Jacob followed behind us in their cars. When we got home I carried a sleeping Bella into her room and tucked her in.

"Is she ok, she looked like she was going to be sick or something." Victoria asked from the kitchen as I walked into the living room.

"She's pregnant." Alice whispered and Victoria's mouth formed into the shape of an O. "Way to go, Em." She kidded with me.

"Yeah, yeah." I replied, sitting down to stare at the wall since we still didn't have any power. Bella walked in just then.

"Hey gorgeous, I thought you were asleep." she shook her head.

"I couldn't get back to sleep. I was too busy thinking." there was something wrong in her eyes, they looked sad.

"Lets go." I said, pulling her toward the bedroom with me.

"What are you doing?"

"You aren't leaving this room until you tell me what's wrong." I closed and looked the door.

"That's not fair. What if I have to pee?"

"You better start talking then." I said with a smile to let her know that I was kidding.

"Well…Victoria's coming here got me to thinking about this baby. What's going to happen when it comes? Are you gonna be here for that? Are you just going to visit us whenever you can and hope for the best? Where is it going to stay? Where am I going to get the money to pay for it, I can barely keep myself in school as it is? What if…" she started with another question, but I stopped her.

"I wasn't planning to tell you this until thanksgiving, you know something to be thankful for. I was talking to Jacob about his football team and," I took a deep breath. "Transferring schools. He talked to his coach, he says that he would love to have me and that I could still keep my scholarship. In the beginning of January I'm going to be a Michigan State Spartan." I waited for her response, but it never came. She just stared at me.

"Bella?" I waved my hand in front of her face.

"I cant take a away your school from you Emmett." she whispered. "That's _your _school. _Your _colors. _Your _team."

"Yeah, but your forgetting something." She looked up at me, questioning what I had just said. "You're _my_ girl. You're much more important than that school."

"But that was your dream."

"Was my dream Bella. That was my dream. You are the only thing I dream about now," I whispered. I took her in an emotional kiss. "I love you." she said cuddling herself into my chest.

"I love you, too."

"So your really going to move? Where are you going to live?"

"In Jacob's dorm for the time being." I said with a smile.

"Pshht. When did you guys become best friends?"

"When he told me that the only thing that you talked about in the coffee shop that day was me and that he wanted to best for us." I said seriously.

"It's true. I can never seem to get you off my mind." she laughed.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." I chuckled. We both jumped suddenly when we heard Alice squeal form the living room.

"Am I free?" Bella asked.

"I guess. Although I really did like holding you prisoner." I wined.

"Me too, but I want to make sure nothing else gets broken today." she kissed me and skipped out the door. I laughed. She was hanging around Alice too much. She was way to jumpy now days.

I heard Bella's laughter fill the house so I went to investigate. I walked into the living room to see everyone sitting in a circle close to the fire. Jasper, and Edward were stripped of everything but their boxers and Alice and Victoria were wearing nothing but lingerie. Jacob and Rosalie were sitting side by side with big grins on their face, all of their clothing still on them. I realized that they had been playing strip poker.

"Awe man. Why didn't you tell me you guys were playing this. You know I love this game." I wined and Bella laughed even harder.

"Well." Jasper said. "I think that enough losing for one night." He got up and walked toward Alice's bedroom. Everyone bust out laughing when we saw the back of his boxers. They had a pair of bloody fangs biting into his ass.

"Nice undies Jasper." I comment.

"Glad to see you got the message." he smiled and closed to door. Wait? Did he just say bite me? Hmm? Whatever.

"So? Do you guys want to play another hand?" I asked sitting down on the floor. They all shook their heads.

"I'm with Jasper." Alice and Victoria said at the same time. Alice got up and went to bed. Rose followed behind her soon after, all the whole time a big smile plastered on her face because of her victory.

"Well, do you guys just want to stay here tonight? You really don't need to be driving this late at night?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, thanks Bells." Jacob yawned. It seemed we were all so tired because of the lack of sleep.

"Ok, you can sleep on the coach." She said. Throwing him a blanket. "Victoria?"

" I guess I will stay."

"Good. There is a futon that pulls out in Alice's room." She pointed her in the direct and Victoria walked away.

"Lets see how much Alice likes someone else in her room while Jasper is in it." I joked. Both Bella and Jacob laughed.

Bella grabbed my arm and started walking toward her room. "Night Jake." she called.

"Night Bells."

Bella and I got ready for bed. I climbed in and she snuggled closer to me for warmth.

"You ok?"

"Umm-hmm." she hummed. I could tell she was already asleep and I didn't want to bother her anymore. I wrapped my arms more tightly around her and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

**I already have the next few chapters written and they are some of my favorites by far. **

**Did you like this one? Tell me in a review:)**


	18. Bed Problems

**One of my favorite chapters:)**

* * *

**BPOV**

The next few days past without incident. Victoria seemed to be getting pretty close to Edward and I don't think that Rose liked it too much. To make Edward mad, she spent all her free time hanging out with Jacob. I think we were all glad when they finally told us that we could leave the campus.

"Bye everyone. Thanks for letting me crash at your place for so long." She smiled as Edward walked her out the door.

"Now everything can get back to normal. Everything has been so off the past week." Alice went and put her arms around Jasper. "Hey Jazz, guess what?" she batted her eye lashes as she asked to question.

"OH NO, NO, NO! I am not taking you shopping. Most of the roads are still pretty bad." He defended.

"Please?" Alice wined.

"NO! You have proven that you can live without it. You haven't talked about it for a whole week." by this time everyone in the room was trying to hold in their laughs.

"Please," She wined again. "I'll make it worth your while." She started playing with the collar of his shirt and he moaned.

"Fine." He said defeated. She squealed and hugged him. Then she ran off toward her room to go change.

"Damn woman." Jasper muttered and followed her. Emmett was the first one to laugh. The whole room finally followed suit.

"This has been fun, but Billy wants me home for Thanksgiving and I want to get going before all the holiday traffic gets too bad." We said our goodbyes to Jacob and watched him walk out the door.

Alice came out soon after and begged Rosalie to go shopping with her and Jasper. Of course she said yes and she was making Edward go along with them. Emmett and I soon had the house to ourselves.

"Thank you for not being like them." Emmett said trying to straiten up the dorm a little bit.

"My pleasure." I said sarcastically. "So, what are we going to do for thanksgiving. Renee and Phil are on a cruise this whole week and Charlie has never really liked Thanksgiving, Christmas is more his thing," I paused to catch my breath and to let all of that sink in with him. "What about your parents?"

"Actually, I had told my mom around September that I would be there. But things have changed so I thought I would just call and cancel." He said.

"Emmett, you should go see your family. I know you miss them."

"You really wouldn't mind?" he asked.

"Of coarse not. I will just stay here and catch up on my school work, maybe look online for some baby stuff."

"Beautiful. If I go you are coming with me, silly girl." He said smiling.

"But what will your parents think of me? Do they even know?" I asked as I laid my hand on my growing stomach.

"Yes, actually they do know. I called my dad one night and just told him straight up. He wasn't mad, but he wasn't pleased either. He told my mom for me. She cant wait to meet you." I felt myself smile at his words. His parents had excepted me.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Positive." he smiled again.

Just then Emmett's phone buzzed in his pocket. "Well speak of the devil." He said before he answered it.

"Hey mom." he paused to listen to what she had to say.

"Actually, I did talk to her. She said she would love to join us." he smiled at me and then held the phone away from his ear. His mom was happily squealing just like Alice into the phone.

"Ok mom. Yes. I love you too. I will call you soon. Bye." he hung up.

"How soon can you be ready?" he asked with a big smile on his face.

**V**

We were on the way to his parents house. They lived in New York and I couldn't wait to get there. I looked over at him to see a big cheesy grim plastered on his face. I loved to see him so happy.

The whole trip had kind of been a spur of the moment thing. I had to call Alice, Rose, and Jake to let them know what was going on. They all wished us luck and told us to have a safe and happy holiday.

Of course Alice had given me all this relationship advice and Emmett had heard the whole thing. Smiling at some things and grimacing at others.

"Bella, baby. Look." He said and pointed out over the water at the New York City skyline. It was beautiful. It was just getting dark out and they were turning all the lights on in the city.

"Are we almost there?" I asked and he nodded.

Thirty minutes later we pulled up to a humongous skyscraper.

"Where are we?" I questioned.

"Home." he smiled and helped me out of his jeep. He handed the keys to the valet and walked me inside.

"What about our luggage?" I whispered as we got into the elevator.

"They'll take care of it."

We rode to the very top floor and were let off into a foyer.

"We are the only apartment on this level." He answered when I looked up at him, questioning the space we were in. He opened to door.

"Mom! Dad!" He called.

Emmett!" I heard someone squeal. I looked to see a short, blonde woman running toward him and grabbing him in a hug. He laughed. A large black dog skidded across the wood flooring as it came around the corner.

"Sunshine!" Emmett laughed and he ran to close the distance between him and the dog. The dog was barking and jumping all over Emmett as he played and rolled around on the floor with the dog. I laughed. They looked like best friends who hadn't seen each other in forever.

"That's Emmett's dog, Sunshine. He got her his junior year in high school. They have been inseparable ever since." The petite women smiled.

I really got a look at the woman for the first time as she spoke. She was gorgeous. Her hair was short and blonde and I think that if she wanted she could have passed for Emmett's older sister. "You must be Bella. I'm Nikki, Emmett's mom."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. McCarthy." I said smiling.

"Oh please, call me Nikki."

"Ok then. Nikki." I said. Emmett came and put his arms around both me and his mother.

"I can she you guys already met. Where is dad?" he asked.

"Oh, Julian had some last minute things to finish up at the office before he closed the place down for the week. He should be home shortly." She said. She showed us to our room and left us to unpack.

"What exactly does your dad do?" I asked. Looking out over the whole night sky.

"He's a lawyer." Emmett said. Always wanting the best for me and mom." He laughed, gesturing at the whole room.

"It's nice." I sat down on the bed and started petting sunshine.

"Yeah, it really is. We just got lucky I guess."

"Emmett?! Bella?!" his mom called from outside his room. "That was your father on the phone. He had planned a dinner with some of his coworkers at the music hall. He didn't know you were coming so soon, other wise he wouldn't have said he would go, but he did so I am going to meet him over their. We will be home late. I'm sorry." She said.

"That's fine mom." He said as she opened his door.

"Wow, Nikki. You look amazing." She had on a black silk dress that just barely touched the floor with diamonds as her accessories.

"Thanks." She said as she spun around to show us the whole view. "We will try to leave early." She said as she kissed Emmett goodbye on the cheek.

"Take your time. Your guys go and have some fun. We will be fine." he said. She smiled at him and walked out, waving goodbye.

I watched Emmett unpack for a while, but soon laid down. I hadn't slept in a while and I was getting tired.

"We have a hot tub that is connected to my parents room. Wanna join me?" He asked as he put his trunks on.

"Mmm. That sounds nice." I mumbled. He handed me my swim suit and I put it on. Not worrying how fat and stupid I looked in it.

**EMPOV**

We were sitting in the hot tub together when she suddenly got out.

"Bella?" I asked questioningly.

"Come on sexy." She said and she put her hand in the back of my pockets.

I moaned. She pulled me into a room and started kissing down my neck hungrily. I got a closer look at which room we were in and suddenly froze. It was my parents room.

"No." I said.

"Come on baby. Alice said it would be fun." She climbed on the bed and started taking off her top.

"Alice?" I asked, trying not to look at her almost naked body.

"Yep. Now come lay down with me." She patted the spot beside her and then took off her bottoms.

"Damn." I said, as I pretty much ran over to the bed and tackled her with kisses.

**BPOV**

We were laying in bed side by side. Me trying my hardest not to laugh. I accidentally let a giggle escape my lips.

"It's not funny!" He complained.

"I'm so sorry. I laughed. "I'm only laughing at how angry you got. . . . .I mean I've never heard anybody yell at it before." I couldn't stop laughing as I said this. It didn't help when I looked over at him and he had his arms crossed over his chest. The look on his face was priceless.

I laughed some more and then rolled over to look at him. "Oh, honey. It's not a big deal. Doesn't it happen to every man at some point?"

"And it wouldn't have happened at all if we weren't in my parents bed!" he commented back, anger on his face.

I rolled back over trying my hardest not to laugh.

"This is your fault." He said.

I turned to look at him. "Well you have never complained before." I said shocked.

"No," He sighed. "I'm talking about your obsession with stupid Alice. Always listening to whatever she says." he pouted.

"Oh my God. Alice has predicted pretty much how everything would go so far." I paused and then smiled at him. " I just wished she would have warned me about this." I said, my laughter filling the room again.

"Ok. All right. Ok." he sighed and picked up his phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, it seems I have made a huge mistake. I'm calling Lauren." He said as he dialed her number. He had told me about Lauren, she was one of his ex's from high school.

I was shocked at first, but then I laughed again. "Fine." I paused. "If you think that'll help." I laughed as I got my things and walked out of the room. Leaving him to stare back at me, still laying in his parents bed.

* * *

**Lol what do you think? I like it, but maybe it's just cuz i wrote it.**

**If you review i will upload the next chapter for you:)**


	19. Thanksgiving

****

Wow, you guys are really good. I wanted to see if anybody would reconized the last scene I wrote. Yes it is from One Tree Hill, but I put my little twist on it. Everyone is so amazing, thank you fro all the reviews I got on the last chapter. It makes me feel loved:)

* * *

**BPOV**

Emmett eventually apologized and forgave me for his little "mishap". I do have to admit, the make-up sex was great. It was getting a little difficult though, me getting bigger by the minute and all.

After that the rest of the week went as planned. Everyone hanging out and having a good time, us sneaking around like teenagers so his parents wouldn't catch us. All and all it had been a good few days.

Thanksgiving day arrived in no time. That morning when I woke up I found that Emmett was not in the bed next to me. I got up and put on one of his button up shirts and tip toed out into the living room.

"Emmett." I whispered, looking around for him. I turned toward the kitchen area to see both him and his father looking at me.

When I had met his father I had not been surprised. He was just as gorgeous as both Emmett and his mom were. He had light bronze hair, was tall, and had beautiful eyes.

"Oh…umm…hi," I stuttered. I tried pulling down the shirt to cover more of my body, with little success. Julian just laughed and turned to put something in the oven.

"Good morning Gorgeous." Emmett said as he took my hand to pull me to the large island that both him and his father had been working at. It was filled with all sorts of foods and spices. I looked up at him questioningly.

"What's all this?"

"It's a tradition that the McCarthy men make the deserts for Thanksgiving dinner. This year its apple pie and one of my favorites, spiced sweet potato cake." He said with that huge goofy grin of his.

"Mmm, that sound delicious." My mouth was watering. "Where's Nikki?" I asked, so that I could get my mind off food.

"She went out to get a few last minute things for the food. She'll be back in a little while." Julian said. Just then I remembered what I was wearing and I blushed. Emmett laughed, obviously recognizing what I had.

"Why don't you go and take a shower, get ready and we can take Sunshine for a walk." He suggested. I nodded and almost ran to our room to hide my embarrassment.

It had started taking me longer to get ready. I took more time in the shower, making sure that there was no way I could slip and fall.

By the time I was finished, so were Emmett and his dad. They were now sitting in the living room watching ESPN, waiting for the football to start.

Emmett looked up and saw me. "You ready?" he asked as he got Sunshine's leash. I nodded and we waved goodbye to Julian.

We walked to central park, which was only a few block from his house. It was snowing and it was cold, but beautiful. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and I answered it.

"Hello?"

"_BELLA!" Alice squealed. _

I held the phone away from my ear and laughed. "Yes?"

"_HE PROPOSED!" she screamed._

"Who?"

"_Jasper silly. He proposed to me last night. Saying that I was what he was thankful for. Oh, Bella it was so romantic." _

She went on and on with the details, saying that she wanted me to be her maid of honor and that it was going to be the perfect wedding. I congratulated her and wished her a happy thanksgiving. Then I hung up. I turned to Emmett to see a big grin on his face.

"Did you know about this?" I asked, surprised.

"Of course! Jasper has been planning this for months." He laughed as we started making our way home.

"Wow." I said.

"Poor guy." Emmett comment. I slapped him across the back of the head playfully and he laughed.

By the time we got home Nikki was back and was cooking up a storm in the kitchen. I went to go and help her and Emmett went strait for the TV, checking the scores of the game.

Two hours later everything was ready and we called the boys to eat. Emmet said the blessing, which I found out was an extreme turn on. I don't know why, It just was. I would have to reward him later.

We all dug in. Everything was amazing. Cooked to perfection. Everyone fell into easily into conversation, most of it about the baby.

"Well mom, Bella. That was delicious." Emmett thanked us as he took both mine and his plates to the kitchen. I thanked Nikki as well and went to go sit in the living room to wait on Emmett.

Him and his father and mother came out soon later with hot chocolate for everyone. Emmett and I sat down on the floor to play a game of cards, while Nikki and Julian watch the evening news.

"Well kids, I think we are going to head to bed." Emmett's father stood up and wrapped his arms around Nikki.

"Be good." His mother smiled.

"MOTHER!" Emmett screamed appalled. I just smiled and watched as he put on the whole "we don't play that sort of game" act. They knew better. We had a baby on the way to prove it.

After they left he settled down a little bit. We left the game and he pulled me closer toward the fire.

"Thank you." he whispered into my ear as he put his chin on my head.

"For what?"

"For making this day with me and my family one of the best. I love you."

"I loved you too." I planted a sweet kiss on my his lips.

We sat like that for a while and I decided that it was time for bed. I drifted off to sleep in his arms as he hummed sweet songs in my ear.

**EMPOV**

Thanksgiving with Bella was perfect, everything that I had hoped for. I woke up after having the best dream about Bella. I tried not to think about it, but it didn't work. After about 30 minutes I decided I needed to take a shower. A very cold one.

About 10 minutes into the shower I hear the bathroom door open.

"Emmett?" her sexy voice called.

"Yeah?"

"Just making sure it was you. We need to start packing everything up. I just wanted to get my thing in here." she said she was getting her things, but she opened the shower door instead, jumping in. Only to jump right back out.

"What the hell! Are you taking a cold shower?" a look of confusion ran across her face. I smiled apologetically. To my surprise she smirked back.

"You know you could have just asked for my help." She trailed a single finger down my chest and then spoke again. "But, I guess you already have it covered." the smirk got bigger as she closed the shower door on me. I moaned loudly and I heard her chuckling. This was so not fair.

**BPOV**

We had gotten everything packed and loaded up in about 2 hours. We said our goodbye's, promised to be back with the rest of our friends on New Years, and then we left.

Sometime on the way home I fell asleep. I was woken by Emmett trailing sweet soft kisses down the side of my neck. "Mmm. That feels good." I grabbed his hair for a better grip. Honestly he needed a hair cut, but I liked it long. I worked perfectly for situations just like this.

After making out for about ten minutes he stopped. "As much as I would _love _to continue this in your room, we need to go say hi to Jacob." he pulled away and tried to straighten out his hair in the side mirror.

He got out of his jeep and then came to escort me out. We walked to Jacob's dorm and walked right into his room not prepared to see what we saw.

"What the Fuck?!?!" Emmett yelled beside me.

* * *

**Yepp, another cliffhanger. Sorry. I didn't feel like writing anymore tonight though. What do you think is going to happen? Review and tell me.**

**Oh, and you will find out what the baby is soon:)**


	20. How Long?

**Not one of my favorite chapters, but i will live.**

**Review:)**

**BPOV**

"_What the Fuck?!?!" Emmett yelled beside me._

The look in Jacobs eyes was classic.

We had walked in on him and Rose on the couch. Rose was straddled on top of him. Well, I thought. This is definitely not what I wanted to see. As soon as i roconized what was going on I covered my eyes and turned around.

"Oh, by all means, FINISH!" Emmett yelled. "Sorry to interrupt!" he screamed and headed right back out the door, pulling me with him.

We stood in the hallway. Emmett leaned up against the wall and looked at me. "How in the hell could we not have seen this coming? All the signs were there…" he sighed. Honestly, I had no idea what he was talking about. What signs?

I heard someone yelling in the room and then Rose stormed out wearing a blanket. Emmett turned to walk away.

"Wait, Emmett. Please. Stop. Let me explain." She pleaded with him.

"How long?" I asked.

"Excuse me?"

"How long have you been fucking my best friend?" She looked down and didn't answer me.

"That long huh?! Well, no wonder you were so forgiving for Edward kissing Bella!" Emmett was pissed. I grabbed his arm and looked into his eyes.

"Shhh! Your going to wake up the whole building."

"Bella's right." Rose stated and he scowled at her.

"Can we please just come inside and talk? I don't want to get in trouble. I'm not even suppose to be hear this late at night." She went back into his room, hoping that we would follow her. We did, of course.

"Bella…" Jacob started as soon as he saw me, I just held my hand up to his face. I didn't want to talk to him just yet.

Emmett sat on the floor. I almost laughed, I knew exactly why he didn't sit on the couch. What I didn't understand I why he didn't pull up a dining room chair. Or why he didn't sit in the recliner?

"Talk." Emmett said.

"Emmett, come on. You know as well as I do what was going on with me and Edward. Our relationship was hanging by a thread and you know it. It has been for a long time." she stopped to caught her breath. "Victoria coming back doesn't make it any better."

"That doesn't mean he deserves to be cheated on!" he yelled and she flinched.

"Emmett…" Jacob said. Going to sit down by Rose.

"I wasn't talking to you fuck face." Emmett said calmly as he pointed to Jacob. I giggled at his comment and everyone looked at me.

"What?" I asked with my hands in the air. "I seriously find this whole situation kind of amusing. It's like the Young and the Restless of something."

Jacob just shook his head and Emmett turned back around to finish his interrogation.

"Do you ever plan on telling him?" he was more calm now and I was glad. I didn't want Jacob to get broken tonight.

"Yes." Rosalie surprised me with her answer.

"Wait? What?" Emmett was as surprised as me with her answer.

"We were going to tell him after the holiday. We cant keep us a secret anymore." Jacob said.

"Us?" I asked and they both nodded.

"Does anybody else know?" Emmett asked.

"No." they both said.

"I swear if you hurt him…" Emmett started to say, but then stopped. Knowing that there was no way to break something like this to him gently.

"Honestly, Emmett. Do you seriously think there is nothing going on between him and the red head. I don't think he will be that hurt." Jacob said.

"Is this about revenge? Getting back at him for spending so much time with her." I blurted out.

Rosalie shook her head. "No! Its been going on way longer than that." as soon as she realized what she said her hand flew to her mouth.

"How long?" I asked the same question I had asked out in the hall earlier.

"The football game." she sighed and acted like she had given up.

"The football game! You mean the last game were we played each other?" he pointed to Jacob and she nodded her head slowly. "Are you serious Rosalie?! How the hell could you do something like this to him?! He loves you!"

"I know." she whispered.

"This is ridiculous!" he yelled. Emmett stood up and grabbed my hand and then he got right in Jacob face.

" If you don't tell him within the next 24 hours. I will. And when I tell him, you better run like hell. Cuz' I wont break it to him gently. And I can tell you that he _wont_ be happy about it." By the time he was done he was growling his words, rather than speaking them.

I gave both of them a sad smile as Emmett dragged me out of the room and down to the parking lot.

**EMPOV**

What we had walked in on was both disgusting and disappointing. I couldn't believe that Rosalie could do something like that to Edward. And for so long too. Their relationship must have been getting worse than I thought.

I honestly don't understand how she could sleep with both of them at once. And we all knew that she was fucking Edward too. What with the chocolate-cherry incident and all.

I was done with it all. I wished I would have hit him, but Bella wouldn't have liked that and I didn't need Bella made at me right now.

Bella. I looked over at her sitting in the passenger seat of my jeep. She was staring blankly out into the cold winter night. She looked hot with that top she had on. It was a dark green sweater thingy and I fit perfectly around her curved stomach.

As soon as we pulled up to her dorm building I leaned over and smothered her with kisses. She stopped a few minutes later, breathless.

"What was that for?" she huffed and I inhaled her scent.

"Promise you will never ever let our relationship come to that."

"Emmett McCarty." she took another deep breath. "I love you and only you. Forever. How could you say such a thing?" I could tell she was hurt and I had to fix that.

"I'm sorry. it's just scares me to know that you could do so much better than me." I said.

"Em, you _are_ the best. I love you. Ok?" I nodded and kissed her again. We both got out of the car and started walking to her room.

"You look really sexy in that outfit by the way. Just thought I would let you know." I whispered while we were in the elevator. She giggled and I grinned.

"BELLA!" Alice squealed and took her in a big hug as we walked through the door. I smiled and said hello to both her and Jasper.

I walked into the living room to set our stuff down. To my surprise Edward and Victoria were sitting on the couch asleep in each others arms.

"What is this shit?" I looked at Jasper. He just shook his head.

"So, Bella. You have to tell me everything. Oh! I have to tell you all about the wedding plans!" Alice was running her mouth at 100 miles and hour as she and Bella walked into her bedroom.

I sat down at the kitchen table, seeing as the couch was taken. Jasper sat with me.

"So is it true that _the_ Jasper Whitlock, king of parting, is settling down and getting married?" I joked.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever. Aint nothing gonna change. I'll just have a ring on my left finger." he smiled and I could tell he was happy.

**BPOV**

As soon as we walked through the door Alice bombarded me with all her questions. We went into her room so that we could talk about everything in private.

The first thing she did was show me her ring. I have to admit, Jasper knows her very well.

"Alice." I gasped. "It's beautiful."

"I know!" she squealed.

The ring was very pretty. It was a three stone, emerald cut, diamond ring. The middle stone was bigger than the other two and was pink sapphire. To finish it off it had a plain sterling silver band. It was exactly Alice.

After talking about the wedding for a while we talked about other things. She commented on how big my belly was getting and I thanked her for so generously pointing that out. We talked thanksgiving and how each others went. Then I invited her to come to Emmett's parents for New years and she graciously accepted.

"So, what is with Ed and Vic. They seemed pretty cozy there on the couch?" I said. She shook her head and shrugged her shoulders.

"They have been 'buddies' all week." she said. "I think they are really getting on Rosalie's nerves."

"I bet." I said sarcastically and frowned at her.

"What is it Bella?"

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You know something and you aren't telling me."

"Fine." I surrendered. "You're right. I do know something. A big something, but I cant tell you. You will find out soon enough."

"Isabella Swan, if you don't tell me right now I an going to go out their and tell everyone that time in kindergarten when…" she said with a look on her face that could kill.

"Wait!" I stopped her. "Fine. But I warned you." I took a big deep breath. "Rose is cheating on Edward......with Jacob."

"No." she gasped.

"Yes."

"NO!" she repeated.

"YES!" I grabbed her shoulders and shook them. "You cant tell anybody. You swear."

"How can I just not tell him! He needs to know!" she yelled.

"Shush! I know, but they are going to tell him. Emmett threatened Jacob. He said that if they didn't confess within the next 24 hours that he was going to tell Edward himself." I waited, scared, to see what she would say about that.

"Way to go Emmett." she said, surprising me with her answer.

"Yup." I said and looked at my phone for the time.

"Hmm, that's strange. I didn't hear my phone ring. I have a voice message." I said.

I checked it.

"_Mr. Swan. This is Dr. Montgomery. I was just calling to confirm your appointment that you scheduled the last time you were here. I have you down for five o'clock on Saturday, December 1st. That's tomorrow. If you have any problems with this time, please feel free to call me. See you soon. Bye."_

I hung up the phone with a smile. At least something had gone right today.

"What is it?" Alice asked.

"Emmett and I get to learn the sex of the baby tomorrow."

* * *

**Finally! lol Do you know how many people have been asking me about the baby? i cant wait to put the chapter up.**

**I would like to congradulate courthale, Dayumm-Sam, edwardlovinmom, Brittz303, lilangels0108, and Darlin24 for guessing right about who it was that Emmett and Bella walked in on.**

**Also, Alice's engagement ring is on my profile, along with all the characters. Go take a look. Plus i have a new pole, go vote! hehe**

**The next chapter is the baby:) **

**Review please:)**

* * *


	21. He's Perfect

**Yes, i know its my shortest chapter yet. But is also the most anticipated one. I hope you like how everything turns out:)**

* * *

**BPOV**

Here I sit in the waiting room asking myself the same question that I had been asking myself the last time that I was in the doctor's office. Why am I so nervous? I have Emmett with me, there is nothing to worry about.

It still didn't keep me from worrying. To distract myself I thought about what had been going on earlier today.

Alice had decided that we needed to go shopping for all the wedding accessories before I got too big. So that when the wedding came in March, alls she would have to do was get the dress fitted for me.

I do have to admit, her wedding is going to be amazing. I'm kind of jealous of her wedding dress. It is gorgeous. So are mine and Rose's bridesmaid dress. They are a light pink, to match with her engagement ring. The whole wedding is centered around her ring, which I thought was a really neat idea.

"Miss Swan." Dr. Karev called, interrupting my thoughts. Emmett lifted me off his lap and took my hand.

"Ready?" he whispered into my ear and I nodded as we made our way down the hall.

We did the whole routine check-up thing. Weight, blood pressure, iron levels. All that jazz. Then we were sent into an ultrasound room and were told to wait on the doctor.

We sat in silence, both too nervous and excited to talk. We had been waiting for what seemed like forever.

"Bella, Emmett. It's good to see you again." Dr. Montgomery said cheerfully as she walked, in reading my chart.

"Well, Bella. I see that you have grown a good deal since I last saw you. That's great!" she smiled and sat down on the stool beside me.

"Now if you will just lift up your shirt." She said as she turned the machine on. Emmett came and sat on the bed with me. He grasped my hand and held it tight against his heart. "This is going to be a little cold." She put that nasty stuff on my stomach and started rolling the control around.

We immediately heard a heart beat. I felt my lips come up into a big grin. I leaned the back of my head into Emmett as the picture slowly came into view. Dr. Montgomery showed us the hands and the feet. The arms and legs. The head.

Everything was perfect.

She looked at us. "Now before I show you anymore, you do both want to know the sex right?" she asked. I looked at Emmett one last time before nodding yes to her response.

"Just a little that way…" she said to the baby, trying to get the picture in the right position.

"Come on baby, show us your…stuff." Emmett chuckled softly towards the screen.

"There. Good Boy." she said as she examined the screen some more. Boy?

Emmett froze as soon as he comprehended the words. "Wait, did you say boy?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, congratulations. You're having a baby boy." she smiled.

"Wow." he said and looked down at me. "We're gonna have a son." he smiled and kissed me sweetly on the lips.

"Yeah. We are, aren't we." I smiled. I buried my face into his neck as I hugged him.

"I guess we are done here." Dr. Montgomery said as she gathered all her stuff. "Bella, if you want you can just go ahead and make arrangements for your next appointment. Congratulations again." she said and walked out of the room.

We made the next visit at the front desk and then got in his jeep to go home. It was almost 7 and I was a starving. We made our way home quickly. We both had the biggest smiles on our face the whole time.

"How could you!" we heard someone yelling from inside my dorm room as we unlocked the door.

"Oh, no." I said and looked up at Emmett. Here we go again.

* * *

**So? Do like that it is going to be a boy? I do. I'm not really a pink type of person.**

**I'm sorry that it is so short, but i literally coudn't wait any longer to tell you. I almost just put a authors note that said CONGRADS! IT'S A BOY! lol but whats the fun in that. **

**The Christmas chapter is coming up, I'm going to try to write that and New Years so that i can get the Valentines Day chapter up around Sunday for you guys. But dont count on it. I do have plans for Valentines;)**

**Review:)**


	22. The End of the World

**EPOV**

Everything today had gone perfectly. We were having a boy. I would one day throw a football with a little man that I would be able to call my son.

Then everything that had been so perfect turned to pure shit in less than 3 seconds. Bella was unlocking the door when we heard the yelling going on from the inside. We walked in to see Rose and Edward face to face. Their heads were as close as they could get without touching and there was hate and anger written all over them.

"Awe man. Why did you have to tell him here? Why couldn't have you like invited him out for coffee or something and told him them." I complained to Jacob, who was standing about ten feet away from them, watching the whole thing.

"It sure as hell wasn't my brilliant idea to have this conversation around all these people." He said.

Jasper got up off the couch, walked over to Jacob, and put his arm around him. "Ready to get your ass kicked buddy?" He asked patting his back. I cracked up at this and everyone looked at me, including Rosalie and Edward.

"Oh he better be ready!" Edward yelled and started rolling up the sleeves of his shirt. Jasper ran over and put himself in front of Edward, shaking his head at him.

"What is your problem?!" Rose screamed at him. "It's not like you aren't fucking little miss perfect over there!" she point to Victoria who was sitting on the couch by Alice.

"That's different." he said as he looked down at his shoes.

"How the hell is that different Edward?! Please tell me because I would seriously like to know?!" She was red in the face now and I honestly was starting to get scared. Jacob stepped in then, thank god. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug.

"Why you son of a bitch." Edward said as Jacob took her over to the dinning room table and pulled her onto his lap, letter her stain his shirt with her tears.

"It's over Edward. It has been for a long time and you know it." Rose said as she cried. She turned into Jacob's chest and just let it all out. I went over and hugged Bella, leading her into her room.

I sat down on the bed and opened my arms, inviting her to sit with me. I wrapped my arms lightly around her growing stomach and kissed the top of her head. "I love you so much." I whispered.

"I love you too." she said. She fell asleep in my arms not to long after she had said that. I stayed up a while and listen to her breath.

"Anthony Nathan." She said and I jumped. I looked at her to see if she had woken up, but she hadn't. She must have been sleep talking. I smiled. I liked that name and she must have too from the small smile that was on her lips as she slept.

**BPOV**

I woke up late in the morning. Emmett had left me a note saying that he had gone to the gym with Jasper. I stretched and got up to go out in the living room.

"Oh. My. God." I said and Edward jerked up.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I'll get up if want the couch. I just didn't have place to sleep last night." Edward had been sleeping on the couch, completely naked. When he saw that he had no cloths on he quickly covered up with a blanket.

"Thanks." I laughed and got myself a cup of orange juice.

He came and sat down at the dining table with me as I ate my toast and jelly.

"I'm sorry about you and Rosalie." I said as I chewed.

"I'm not. We both had it coming. Messing around with different people and all." Wait? I thought. Did he just admit to sleeping with Victoria. Hmm?

"Oh, ok." Was all I managed to get out.

"Good morning sleepy head!" Alice yelled and ran to give me a hug.

"So, what is it?!" She squealed. We had both forgotten about the baby with all the stuff that had been going on. I hadn't told her what it was yet.

"You better start buying lots of blue." I said casually.

"Ahh!" She screamed. "Really?! Oh My Gosh. This is going to be the only boy in history that likes to go shopping!" She squeaked as she ran back into her room, probably getting her purse to go out and do some shopping.

I chuckled and got up to put my things away in the sink.

I went and straitened up my room then got dressed and sat down to do some reading.

"Hey baby." Emmett said from the doorway and walked to sit down on my bed.

"Eww, get off. You're all sweaty." I teased. He smiled, but got up off the bed.

"Well, would you like to join me in a shower?" He grinned.

"Umm, I don't think so." I said.

"What?!" Emmett almost yelled.

"I don't feel like it." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Oh no." He said as he sat up against the wall and put his face in his hands.

"What's wrong?" I asked alarmed. What was the matter?

"This is what my dad warned me about."

"Warned you about what?" I asked.

"He said that you would start to get to where you wouldn't want sex all the time." he moaned as if he was about to cry. I had to muffle my laugh as I walked over and sat beside him.

"Emmett, hun? Did you seriously just say that? You act like it's the end of the world." I joked.

"It is." he said seriously. I couldn't hold back the chuckled that escaped from inside of me.

"I sound like a sex addict don't I?" he said. I looked at him and could see that the corners of his lips were moving, trying to hold back a smile.

"Yes." I laughed.

"Fine." He groaned as he got up and then helped me up. "I guess I will just go take a shower all by myself. Pleasure myself all alone." he said sadly.

"Emmett McCarthy!" I said shocked. "I never said I wouldn't help you out with your little umm…problem," I looked toward the huge bulge in his pants. "I just said I wouldn't do it in the shower."

"Really?!" He squealed. He sounded just like Alice when he talked like that.

"Yes." I laughed at him. I waited for him to leave but he just stood in the doorway, his eyes going up and down my body. "Well, what are you waiting for. Go take your shower." I said. He nodded his head and ran to the bathroom.

I laughed to myself as I heard him chanting in the shower at the top of his lungs "_I get some sex. I get some sex." _

**I will try to update lots tonite. I want to get to the Valetines Day chapter up. Sorry i couldn't give it to you on saturday, but i was busy with the boyfriend ****;)**

**Review:)**

* * *


	23. Hospital Bag

**I know i said that i was going to update lots last night, but i kinda fell asleep. lol**

**I just wanted to lets you know that I uploaded the wedding dress to my profile. Go take a look**

**EPOV**

The next few weeks passed by quickly and the next thing I knew it was the middle of December. Bella and I had both finished our winter exams and were happy spending all of our time together. I moved in with Jacob and everything seemed just right.

Bella was preparing for the baby. Her and Alice had taken the room that they had used as their office and turned it into a nursery. I could tell Bella was excited and so was I. I can't wait for our son, Anthony, to arrive.

**V**

"Bella? Babe what are you doing up so early?" I asked groggily as I walked into the living room to find her watching the five o'clock morning news.

"I couldn't sleep. Now either shut up or leave." she said teasingly as she turned her head back toward the TV. I decided my best option would be to shut up.

I watched and soon saw what she was so interested in. A woman had given birth to a 4 month old baby, and it had survived. They were calling it the "Miracle Baby".

After the program was over she turned to me and smiled. "Want to go back to bed?" she asked and I nodded. We both fell back asleep quickly, having woken up too early in the first place.

**V**

My phone ringing was what woke me up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"_Emmett. It's Alice. Gavin Degraw is performing at the coffee shop tonight. Some Christmas charity thing. Anyway. I got you and Bella tickets. I hope you don't mind?" _I could hear the smile in her voice as she spoke.

"Mind? Alice are you kidding. That's great. Thanks." I said. She gave me all the info and then hung up.

Wow, this would be cool. Gavin Degraw was one of the few music artists I liked that didn't sing rap or hip hop.

"What are you so happy about?" Bella asked and I looked over at her. I explained the whole story and she was ecstatic.

"This is great." she said.

"Yep. I just have to pick up the tickets from the will call center over by the campus police station." I put on my jacket and left.

**BPOV**

I couldn't get back to sleep this morning after I had woken up to pee, so I went to watch TV. There was a story on the morning news that had caught my eye so I had watched it. I probably shouldn't have.

A woman had gone into premature labor and had delivered her 4 month old baby boy. This scared me. I know it sounds silly, but I started thinking and that could be me. I could go into labor any minute.

"All right." Emmett said as he walked into through the door. He held up the tickets. "Two tickets to see Gavin Degraw tonight."

"Ah, one of those is for me right?" I tease.

"Well, I don't know maybe I'm one of those backwards sexist guys who thinks that he should get something in return," He pause just long enough to run his finger up my exposed leg. "When he pays his women's way."

"Oh? How bout…a baby?" I said and he smiled.

"Baby? Hmm? Is that a threat of a promise?" He asked seriously.

"Oh no. No threats. We're past threats. Only promises." I answered.

"Ok." he smiled. "One of these tickets could be yours if…you wear one of those sexy pregnant lady dresses." He continued to rub his one finger up and down my leg, staring blankly at it.

I laughed out loud at this. "Really? Well, which "sexy" pregnant lady dress?" I giggled.

"Any of them." he said and I laughed again.

"You know what? Speaking of babies…" I said.

"We were?" he asked. "Because that is sure not where my mind was at the moment." I smacked him playfully and he laughed.

"Umm, no. But we still haven't packed a hospital bag."

He sighed and shook his head. "We got weeks to do that."

"No, we don't have weeks to do that." I said playfully. "That lady on the TV thought she had weeks and then the baby came and surprised her."

"Fine." he groaned. "Lets do it tomorrow." he smiled.

"Uh, hey. Lets do it tonight." I laughed. "Let's make it sort of like a…umm…deadline. We can't go see Gavin until the bag is packed."

"Ok, ok. But I am not missing this show."

"Ok. Alright. Let's not make it like a deadline. Let's make it more of a challenge." I paused. "That we're not mature adults until we pack this bag."

"Mmm, ok. I'm always up for a challenge." he grinned and kissed me on the cheek. Then got up the go find the things I would need in my bag.

**V**

Emmett walking into the room carrying a bunch of stuff. The first thing I noticed was that most of it was red and black, but I didn't really think much about it.

"Hey. I have my list." I waved a piece of paper in the air at him. He came and sat down on the couch beside me.

"Yep. Me too."

"Alright then. Extra socks." I showed him the socks and sat then down neatly on the coffee table in front of us.

"Extra socks?" he said to himself as he looked through his pile of stuff. "Here ya go." He pulled out a pair of black, fish-net nee high socks. I laughed.

"These?" I asked as I examined them. "Yeah?" He questions.

"Those are _not_ socks." I said playfully.

"What?" he asked confused. "And these are." He picked up the pair of fuzzy pink socks that I had set on the table. "Actually, you know what?" he said as he looked at them. "These are kinda hot too." he laughed.

"There hot?!" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Really?" I looked at him and he was serious. "Nobody thinks that slipper socks are _hot." _

"If it's the only thing you are wearing its hot." he mumbled.

"Oh yeah, sure. In your dreams." I laughed. "Next. Slippers." I said.

"Umkay. Slippers?" he asked, looking through his pile again. I watched him sifting through his pile and soon saw the slippers he had picked out.

"What am I dealing with a 14 year old boy here?" I giggled.

"No 14 year old could afford these. Here's you slippers." he handed me the red 5 inch heels that had a big fluffy black ball on the top.

"Oh? These are them?" I laughed. "I will just set these over here out of the way." I was laughing my butt off at this point and the fact that he was so serious about it made me laugh even more.

"Ok? So what do we have now? Umm, slippers. I have those? Umm…a book. A book." I said and held up my book to show him. "Infants and Development by T. Barry Branslemen M.D. He's a _world renound _pediatrician." I bragged.

"Excellent." He said and held up his book. "I have Guide to Getting it On by Paul Johan-Jo." He stuttered and looked at the author's name. "Who is this? Who cares?" he said himself. "This is a good read, just take it." he handed it to me.

I was at the to point where I was shaking with laughter by now. "It's quite a read." I chuckled and flipped through all of the pages quickly, showing him how long it was.

"Ok, great." I said as soon as I could control my laughing. "Next. Pajama's. Right here." I picked up the clothes and set them on the table with the rest of the stuff.

"Yes." he said and held up a red piece of lingerie. "I have this." He said. "Now I don't know if I got the size right." he held it up against me and looked at it.

"Really?" I joked.

"Let me just see…I'm gonna need you to try that on. " he said, still looking at my body. "Just to make sure."

"Oh? Ok? You just want to make sure?" I laughed.

"Yeah, here's this to along with it." he held up the red lace thong to go with it.

"Ah, I see." I smiled at him. "Now if I try this on…we may be late for the concert." I almost whispered.

"We've got time." he said in a husky voice.

"Ok." was the last thing I said as I ran into my room to put on the outfit.

* * *

**I know it doesn't really fit into the story, but i thought they needed a moment of time together. There has been so much going on with the Jake/Rose/Edward triangle.**

**I got the hospital bag idea from The Young and the Restless. I thought it funny, so i added my little twist to the whole thing.**

**I hope you like it. Reviews make me write faster:)**

* * *


	24. More Than Anyone

**First I want to say that I'm sorry that I have update in like a week, but I've been busy. Plus the site wouldn't let me log in. Second I would like to apologize for this chapter being so short. Sorry : (**

**EMPOV**

"Do you think we should call and tell Alice that we are going to be late?" Bella asked as she cuddled deeper into my arms.

"Its to late there is only about 15 minutes left of the show." I stated and kissed her gently. "But I think Gavin will understand why we couldn't make it." I laughed and she laughed with me.

I got up and put a disk in the CD player. I turned it to the song I wanted and went and sat back down on the bed, pulling her into my arms.

She smiled when she recognized the song. It was More Than Anyone by Gavin Degraw, of course. She started to sing along with it, looking into my eyes the whole time.

_I'm gonna love you more than anyone_

_I'm gonna hold you closer than before_

_And when I kiss your soul, your body be free_

_I'll be free for you anytime_

_I'm gonna love you more than anyone_

I smiled at how she tried to sing. I set my chin on her shoulder and sang the rest of the song into her ear. It was in this moment that I knew I wanted to marry Bella and spend the rest of my life loving her.

**BPOV**

The night we were suppose to go to the concert, but didn't, was amazing. It was so perfect. I had never felt so loved. About a week had past since then and we had been inseparable ever since.

It was almost Christmas and Alice was going crazy with everything. She wanted us to go and get a tree today. I wasn't looking forward to it. I don't think anybody else was either.

"I look like an oversized snowball." I complained as I turned every which way in front on my mirror, trying to figure out what side made me look the least pregnant.

"No you don't." Emmett grinned as he slipped on his parka. "I think the whole white Eskimo jacket with the furry boots is actually kinda sexy." he said as he made his way over to me.

"Oh no. Not today buddy." I said as I waved my arms at him.

"What?" he laughed and put his hands up in the air. "I was just walking out the bedroom door, but I like your idea better." He said and went for my hand. I ran out of the room laughing.

"What's with you?" Jasper asked. I looked up to see that everyone was staring at me.

"Oh, umm nothing." I laughed as Emmett walked into the room smiling at me.

I looked back at everyone to see that Victoria was cuddled in Edwards arms.

"Are you ok Vic?" Emmett asked, beating me to the question.

"I don't feel to well." she said. I started to tell her that her and Edward could stay home, but she talked before me.

"But I want to go. I love Christmas and I think the fresh air is just what I need."

"Ok? Are you sure. You can stay home. It wont hurt my feelings." Alice butted in.

"Yeah, you should really stay home Victoria. The cold weather will just make it worse." Rose said. I noticed she was in the room, her sitting next to Jake, for the first time.

It was funny how Rosalie and Victoria were best friends now. Over the past few weeks they had been getting along fantastically. After they had gotten past everything they had been great together.

"Are you guys sure?" she asked.

"Of course, we don't want you to get any sicker than you already are." I said and she smiled.

"Thank you." she said softly as she grabbed Edwards hand and stood up. They left, going to Victoria's place she had been renting over the holidays.

"I hope that she gets better." Rose said as we were walking to our cars. Since we all couldn't fit in one car, Alice and Jasper were taking her Porsche, while the rest of us rode with Emmett.

**V**

"We're here!" Alice squealed as she grabbed Jasper's hand and towed him down the path of endless trees.

I groaned and Emmett laughed at me. He put his arm around me and I leaned into him for support. This was going to be a long afternoon. I looked at my side and smiled to myself at what I saw. Jacob and Rosalie were in the same position we were in, leaning against each other for support. They really did seem happy.

We walked for what seemed like forever. Alice inspecting every tree that was worth anything to look at. I think we all five we're relieved when she finally squeaked and clapped her hands, saying that she had found the perfect one.

We watched and laughed as the three boys tried to maneuver the 8 foot tree onto Emmett's monster of a jeep. After making several attempts they finally got it on. And then we were all on our way home.

**V**

Alice and Rosalie had gotten all the decorations out and were stringing the lights on the tree. I was watching because they were afraid that my growing belly was going to cause a problem if i tried to help decorate.

Emmett came out with a tray of hot chocolate and cookies for everyone.

"Thank you so much." I said and took the plate of cookies away from him. Everyone laughed at me, but I could care less. I was hungry.

"Yeah! Eloise at Christmas Time is on tonight." Rose yelled as she skimmed through the guide on the tv.

"Wow, are you serious?!" Jasper asked sarcastically.

"Shut up. When I was a little girl I always wanted to live at a place like the Plaza Hotel and get spoiled just like her." She said as she threw a pillow at Jasper and then another one at Jake for laughing with him.

After that we all fell into conversations about old Christmases and funny stories about the presents we received. I think we we're all happy to be taking a break and spending one Christmas with just our friends.

Alice and Rosalie finally finished the tree and Emmett did the honors of putting the star on top. Everyone laughed at how he bragged that he was the only person who didn't need a ladder to put it on the top.

After everything was done everyone started drifting to bed. Rose and Jake were the first ones to go, then Jasper and Alice. It was just me and Emmett then. We were sitting by the slow burning fire, looking at the lit Christmas tree.

"I love you baby." He said in my ear.

"Forever and ever." I said back. And it was true. I would love him forever and ever.

* * *

**This isn't one of my favorite chapters, but it will do. I love Gavin Degraw, in case you guys haven't noticed yet. And if you don't know who he is, look him up. I promise you wont regret it.**

**And yes, Victoria/Edward and Jake/Rose are "official" couples now. If you have anymore questions about them just ask.**

**Anyway, what do you think is wrong with Victoria? Hmm? Can you guess???**

**Also, I'm thinking about maybe putting a spoiler on my profile, maybe a little bit of Alice's wedding. Tell me if you think I should.**

**I just want to tell you that I love every single one of you! Thank you for supporting me! Review: )**

* * *


	25. Crash into Me preview

**BPOV**

"Hello?" I heard his groggy voice ask as he answered the phone. I was almost asleep again when I heard him say something else.

"Ok, we will be right there. Thanks for letting us know." I heard the phone snap shut. I sat up and looked at him through darkness.

"Victoria's in the hospital. It's bad. We need to go." he got off the bed and pulled on some cloths. I followed him. We were out of the house in less then five minutes.

Alice, Jasper, Rose and Jake must have already been there. They had all been hanging out at cabin Victoria had rented. Everyone was using the different rooms, wrapping last minute present for tomorrow night, Christmas Eve. Emmett and I had been there too, but decided to leave earlier because we were both tired.

I glanced at the clock on the dashboard as I jumped into the already running jeep. Two o' clock in the morning.

We didn't say anything at all on our way to the hospital. Emmett hadn't given me any detail to what had happened, what I was going to see when I got there, what was wrong with her. I was afraid. I had never heard that kind of fear in his voice.

"You need to prepare yourself Bella. I don't know how bad this is going to be." Emmett said duly as he pulled his jeep into a parking space.

"O-Ok." I stumbled over my words.

"OH THANK GOD!" Jasper said as he saw us walk through the sliding doors. He had been standing at the counter arguing with one of the nurses about something. He ran over to us.

"What happened?" Emmett asked.

"She was found on the side of the road. Her car…it was wrapped around a tree. A tree Emmett! It's bad. I only got a glimpse of her, but if it wasn't for Edward at her side I wouldn't have know that it was Victoria." He looked down and then toward the waiting room.

"Where's Edward?" Emmett asked as he took my hand in his.

Jasper pointed toward the waiting room and Emmett dragged me over there with him. I immediately ran to Alice, who was sobbing in Rosalie's arms. I watched as Emmett went over to Edward. Edward talked frantically for a few seconds and then broke down. Something that he had said was different and totally wrong. The look in Emmett's eyes as he listened to Edward speak that last line was horrifying. I watched as Emmett pulled Edward into a hug, then I couldn't look anymore. If I had I would have broken down myself.

* * *

**PLEASE READ THIS! IT'S IMPORTANT!**

**This, I think, is going to be a 3 parts chapter. ****But this isn't even a one of the 3 parts. It's just a preview. That is why it is so short. Over the next few chapters this WILL be the story line. Victoria and the car crash. I might decide to do more that just em and b pov, but i haven't decided that yet.**

**I warn you now. The chapters will be intense, long, and they might even be hard(emotionally) to read.**

**So, what do you think is going on? What do you think made her crash? What do you think is going to happen? Tell me in a review :O**


	26. Crash into Me part 1

****

**I have been getting a lot of reviews saying that you guys dont like Victoria. I would like to say that even though it is Stephenie Meyer's character, this is my fanfiction. I can change the characters if i want. I can do anything i want with them. My Victoria isn't the same as Stephenie's Victoria and i hope that you all know that. If you would just give that character a chance i think you would actually like her:)**

**I did something new with this chapter. I did a flash back in Victoria's point of view. I hope i did alright. **

* * *

**Flashback - VPOV**

"Bye you guys. Thanks for letting us use your rooms Vic." Bella said as her and Emmett were getting to leave.

"Thanks for coming. See you tomorrow for dinner here right?" I asked.

"Sure thing." Emmett smiled as he picked up Bella and carried her out the door laughing.

Edward closed the door behind them and we all laughed when we heard them arguing about Bella not needing to walk again. They are such a cute couple, I thought.

We all went back to our separate rooms, wrapping Christmas gifts and making last minute purchases over the phone and online.

"Damn it." I heard Alice scream. "We are out of tape!" She yelled again and came rushing into my room like it was the end of the world.

"Calm down. I will run to the store and get some." I said.

"No I will go. You don't really need to be going out in this weather, you don't want to get sicker." Edward said and stopped me from putting on my coat.

"No, please babe. Let me go. It will be good to get out and get some fresh air." I smiled and he slowly nodded his head.

"Yep, twenty degrees below zero fresh air." I heard Alice mumble under her breath, but I let it slide.

I kissed Edward and ran out the door into the snow. I quickly turned on my car to get some heat and pulled out toward the long winding road down through the small mountain that the cabin sat on.

I noticed my left arm hurting but didn't think anything of it as I walked up to check out line of the Quick Trip.

I got hit on, paid for the tape and went to my car. I really wasn't feeling well by now and I almost called Edward to come get me.

"I can do this." I whispered to myself as I turned the car on. After all it is only a fifteen minute drive back right? I thought.

I felt my phone buzz and I answered it.

"Hello?" I tried to answer normally.

"Hey what's wrong?" Edward's worried voice asked.

"I just don't feel good. I'm like halfway there so it doesn't really matter." I sighed as I turned down another road.

"Why don't you just pull over and I will come and get you, please?" He begged.

"Edward, no, seriously, I'm……" I felt my heart tighten up. I couldn't breath. I tried to keep the car under control the best I could, but it didn't work. It swerved to the right. I heard a crash but couldn't see what was going on.

"Vic?! Victoria?!!!!" I heard him calling somewhere through the phone as I felt the blood rushing don't the side of my face. I felt myself drifting into unconsciousness, and I let go. I didn't fight it.

**Present Time - EMPOV**

I had gotten the call from Alice that Victoria was in the hospital, and that she might not live.

I got Bella and we left the house as fast as we could.

I couldn't believe this. Flashes ran through my head of the last time I had seen Victoria in the hospital, right after we had gotten out of high school. She was bruised, broken, beaten up, and pregnant.

I wasn't really a religious guy, but I prayed the whole way to the hospital that she would be ok.

"You need to prepare yourself Bella. I don't know how bad this is going to be." I said as I pulled into the parking lot.

I tried my best not to look at her. I didn't want to. If I did I would picture her in the hospital, the way Victoria was. And if I thought of that I wouldn't be able to keep myself from breaking down.

"O-Ok." she stumbled over her words.

We walked through the sliding doors and the first person I saw was Jasper. He was standing at the counter arguing with a nurse over something.

"OH THANK GOD!" He screamed, relieved, as soon as he saw us. He ran toward us with fear written all over his face.

"What happened?" I asked.

"She was found on the side of the road. Her car…it was wrapped around a tree. A tree Emmett! It's bad. I only got a glimpse of her, but if it wasn't for Edward at her side I wouldn't have know that it was Victoria." he said and looked down at his feet, trying to hide the tears coming from his eyes.

"Where's Edward?" I asked, thinking of him. Of what he was going through.

Jasper pointed toward the waiting room. I grabbed Bella's hand and practically dragged her into it. I watched her run strait to Alice, who was bent over in Rosalie's arms crying. I then ran to Edward who was pacing up and down the small isle of folding chairs.

"Emmett!" He practically screamed. "They have her in there and they wont tell me anything! What am I going to do? It's like a repeat of the whole thing." he started sobbing.

"What?" I asked dazed. I didn't understand what he meant.

"They told as she was carried out of the ambulance. She's pregnant. About five weeks. It's the only thing they said, then they rushed her off somewhere."

That struck me like a wrecking ball. I lost sight of the whole world for one second. The only thing I could think of was not again. I felt the tears welling up in my eyes and my knees started to shake. I pulled Edward into a hug for both support and for comfort.

He broke down in my arms. We both gently slid to the floor and leaned our heads against the wall.

"How are we going to do this again?" He asked through tears. "How are we going to tell them?" He gestured his head toward Jasper, Alice, Rose, Jacob, and Bella who were sitting across the room.

"I don't know?" I shook my head.

**BPOV**

As soon as Rose and I got Alice calmed down everything seemed to be at least halfway normal. I tried not to think of Victoria as Jasper had described her. Unrecognizable.

But as how I have always know her. Serious, yet funny in her own little way. So far it was working.

Then I looked over at Edward and Emmett. They were both sitting up against the wall. Edward was to far gone, you could tell he had been crying. But not Emmett, You could only faintly see the little drops of water stream down his face as he spoke softly to Edward.

What ever Edward had said to Emmett had been bad. It had nothing to do with the car accident. It was something else and I had no idea what.

* * *

**I hope i did alright with VPOV. I tried to get the whole "I can do things myself" point across. **

**And i know that this is a Emmett/Bella story, it always will be. But i just wanted to get them out of the "we're having a baby" thing and get them back into realty.**

**Also. Almost everyone of you guessed that she was pregnant. And you were right. But that isn't the only thing that contibuted to her crashing(hint hint)**

**Review and tell me if you like it so far:)**


	27. Crash into Me part 2

**You guys are awesome! I have over 330 reviews on this story. I would have never imagined getting to that! Thank you. **

**Now lets just get to 350:)**

* * *

**EMPOV**

"Mr. Cullen?" I heard a nurse call. Edward immediately stood up. I stood up with him.

I looked at the crowd of people on the other side of the room. I shook my head at Jasper signaling him to not bring any of them over here and he understood. They still didn't know anything and that's the way Edward wanted to keep it.

Once they crossed over that invisible line in the middle of the tiny room there was no going back. It like they were in heaven and we were in hell.

"Can we go out into the hallway?" I asked the doctor and he nodded slowly.

"Is she going to be ok?!" Edward asked frantically as soon as we were out of hearing rang of the others.

"Mr. Cullen." the doctor started.

_Please let her be alive. Please let her be alive. _

I chanted in my head. I don't know what I would do if she wasn't. I had know Victoria since pre-k. All of us besides Bella and Rose had grown up with her.

"Your girlfriend, she had a massive heart attack. We thought she was gone. We were almost certain, but then by some miracle…" he trailed off shaking his head, not understanding what had just occurred.

Edward let out a long breath that he had been holding the entire time.

"So she's alive." I asked.

"Barely." said the doctor.

"What about…what about the baby?" Edward asked.

"The baby is alive, but we cant tell you much. It is only five weeks old, there is barely heart beat at all because it is so undeveloped."

"Do you-do you know what caused the heart attack?" I struggled with my words.

"Ah, I was waiting for that question." he sighed as he took off his glasses and rubbed his temples with his fingers.

"What is it? What's wrong?!" Edward asked.

"I looked on Victoria's records and I saw that she had miscarried before when she was in accident." He paused to let this sink in. "When a person's body goes through that kind of trauma it weakens, even if we cant see it." another pause.

"So when she got pregnant again, her body, since it had already been through so much, put stress on her heart."

"So what does that mean?! Is she going to be able to survive with this baby?!" I asked the question that I knew Edward was dreading.

"I honestly can't tell you anything right now. I have never seen a situation this severe and complicated. Her vitals are good and she is stable at the moment, what we have to keep an eye on is multiple organ failure."

"And when that happens there really is no hope for her or the child of surviving." Edward said.

"Right." the doctor sighed again. This was obviously as hard on him as it was on us.

"Well…what if the baby wasn't there. What if it wasn't putting this stress on her body. Would she be ok."

"Edward!" I yelled. I honestly couldn't believe that he had just asked that question. The doctor held up his hand in my direction.

"As your doctor I can give you my opinion, but only you can decide what is right for her."

"What would your opinion be?!" I was furious now, I couldn't even believe that they were talking about this. It wasn't right.

"My opinion, wait and see how her body handles it. If she gets worse in the next few hours then I suggest…" he stopped, trying to think of a way to put it without hurting any of us.

"Killing the baby!" I snarled.

"If you want to put it that way, but like I said only you can decide what you want to do."

"Thank you doctor. Please update us soon." Edward said.

"EDWARD!" I yelled. "You can't seriously be thinking about doing this!"

"If it's what I have to do to save her!" He pleaded. I looked into the waiting room and saw Bella coming toward us.

"Are you two going to tell us what is going on, or just let us watch you guys yell at each other out here all night." she was pissed and who could blame her. But I seriously doubt she wanted to be in hell.

**BPOV**

They were both just leaving us in the dark. They left the room when the doctor came to talk to them and it was seriously starting to make me mad. I couldn't believed they were doing this to Alice. She was freaking out.

When they started yelling at each other I went to go stop them. I demanded that they tell us what was going on and to my surprise and everyone elses, they did.

I couldn't believe it. What was Edward going to do. I couldn't imagine having to do that to my baby, but if it was the only way to save her life…

I cried into Emmett's shoulder as he hugged me.

"It's going to be ok." He said when I looked up at him.

"What a great way to spend Christmas eve huh." Alice said through tears everyone laughed half heartedly, but went back to silence afterwards.

"What are you going to do man?" Jasper asked.

"I'm gonna save her life." Edward said dully as he walked out of the room, obviously trying to find her doctor.

* * *

**Yes, I'm so sorry. She is going to lose the baby, again. It's just one of those things that needs to happen. Just be glad it isn't Bella.**

**To all the people who dont like Victoria. I could honestly care less, ****if you dont like her then don****'t read the story, it's that simple. I'm getting tired of everyone reviewing and saying that they dont like her. Oh well. Sorry:)**

**Review:)**

* * *


	28. Crash into Me part 3

**This is the 3rd and finale part of Crash into me. It is written in mostly EMPOV! **

**Hope you enjoy:)**

* * *

**EMPOV**

"_I'm gonna save her life." Edward said dully as he walked out of the room, obviously trying to find her doctor._

I quickly followed after him, having to keep up a steady jog as he darted this way and that looking for Victoria's doctor.

"Edward wait." I said as he was about the go into another room. He didn't turn around or say anything.

"Edward!" I yelled. I grabbed his arm and he turned around.

"Let go." he growled through his teeth. He took his free hand and wiped the tears that were rolling down his face away.

"You don't have to do this. Think about what the doctor said, why don't you wait a couple more hours." I could tell by the look on his face that all the talking in the world from me wasn't going to change his mind. He had already made his decision and nobody was going to stop him.

"I said let go." he growled again.

"Is there a problem her gentlemen?" Victoria's doctor asked as he passed us.

"Dr. Shepherd, I want you to take out the baby. I want it gone." Edward blurted out.

"Are you sure Edward. I think maybe you should listen to your friend here." He gestured his hand my way. "She is still going strong. She might be able to make it."

"I can't lose her too. I just can't." Edward pleaded. For one second I almost saw where he was coming from. Would I do this if it was the only way to save my Bella?

The answer was yes. I would do anything to save her. I gently let go of his arm and turned to the doctor.

He looked at Edward then at me, then back at Edward again.

"Are you sure about this? Absolutely positive?" the doctor asked.

"Yes." Edward whispered.

Dr. Shepherd let out a long sigh and then spoke again. "Ok. I need you to follow me. You need to fill out some paper work." Edward nodded his head and then turned to me.

"It's gonna be ok right?" he asked me, desperate for an good answer for once.

"Everything is going to be fine." I took him in a hug and then watched him go through a pair of double doors with the doctor.

**V**

"Where's Edward." Alice asked frantically as I sat down into an empty chair in the waiting room. I didn't respond.

"No, please no." Alice begged.

"I'm so sorry. There was no stopping him." She broke into tears. So did Rosalie. I looked over at Bella to see that she wasn't crying. She wasn't doing anything. Just staring off into space.

"Bella?" I asked and she shook her head, coming back to reality.

"Are you ok?" I asked as I rubbed my hand up and down her back.

"I'm fine." she said, putting on a brave face like always. My fearless Bella.

She came and sat on my lap, or at least tried to, her belly seemed to get in the way, it was doing that a lot lately.

We all sat still for a while. Alice and Rose eventually stopped crying. Bella dosed in my arms. Jacob had gone to get something to eat, as always. And Jasper was comforting Alice…and Rosalie for that matter.

"Why don't you take Bella home. She doesn't need to be sleeping here in a hospital." Jasper said, startling me. I must have started falling asleep myself.

"I don't want to leave her alone at the dorm, but I don't want to leave Edward either." I stated, looking at Bella sleeping.

"I'll go with her." Alice said. "Jacob and Rosalie are getting ready to leave so we can just catch a ride with them." she said and looked at Jacob. He nodded his head telling her that they could.

"You and Jasper can stay here with Edward." Rosalie added.

"I don't know…." I said worriedly.

"Awe come on Em. You know she can't be comfortable sleeping like that." Jasper said.

I looked down at her still in my arms. He was right. She didn't look comfortable at all. She was all crunched up. Her head was laying one way and her body was another.

"Alright." I sighed. I gently stood up.

"Bella, baby." I whispered softly in here ear.

"Hmm." she moaned.

"You and Alice are going home with Jake and Rose. Jasper and I are staying here." that woke her up. Her eyes flew open and she threw her arms around my neck.

"Don't leave me." she pleaded.

"It's just so that you can get some sleep. As soon as your rested Alice will bring you back or I will come and get you."

"Promise?" she whispered.

"I promise." I smiled at her.

"Ok." she sighed and released her arms. She signaled for me to let her down and I did.

"Are you ready?" Jacob asked from the door way. Alice walked over to him and linked arms with Rosalie.

"I love you." Bella said and looked up at me.

"I love you too." I said. I leaned down to kiss her. I just meant for it to be a quick peck on the lips, but in turned into something more.

I didn't like the way it turn out. It was almost like she was saying goodbye. She had never kissed me like this before. It was mixed with fear and love and sadness. She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me closer towards her. It was like she was holding onto me for dear life.

This whole thing must have hit her harder than I thought and this kiss was her way of letting me know, but still keeping it together for all of the others.

I heard Jasper clear his throat loudly and I growled. Bella stopped and looked into my eyes.

"It's ok. We need to go anyway." she said and turned away. As she turned I saw the single tear run down her face. I didn't stop her from walking away though, knowing that if I had I would have made her hurt even worse.

**BPOV**

We got back to our place and I sacked out on the couch. Not having enough strength to even make it to the bedroom.

I think it was better this way. If I were to sleep in my own bed I would be reminded of Emmett and I couldn't think of him now. Not if I wanted to stay strong.

**EMPOV**

A little while after Bella had left Edward came back into the room. Jasper and I both stood up and looked for an answer.

"It's done." he said as he sat down.

"I'm so sorry Edward." Jasper said as he place a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, me 2." he said.

**V**

I looked at the clock. 10:32 am. It had been eight hours since I had gotten that call from Alice. So much had happened between then and now. I didn't even want to think about any of it.

I tried to distract myself anyway I could. I would look at the pictures that were hanging on the wall or pick up a magazine to read. It didn't help though.

I looked at the clock again. 10:35.

"Damn it." I muttered under my breath.

"I know." Edward said.

"Same over here." Jasper said. We all laughed at each other half heartedly. We obviously were all doing the same thing and it wasn't doing us and good at all.

"Mr. Cullen." I heard someone say. We all three jumped up and turned around to see Dr. Shepherd standing in the doorway with a smile on his face.

"She's awake." he smiled.

"Oh thank god." Jasper said, repeating his words from this morning.

"Can we see her?" Edward I asked.

"Yes, but I have to warn you. You all may not recognized her. She is pretty beaten up and bruise." the doctor stated.

"That's ok." we all three said at the same time.

The doctor chuckled and shook his head ever so slightly. "Ok, follow me." he turned and walked the opposite way. We all ran to catch up with him.

Soon he stopped at an open door. He walked in and we walked in after him.

"Vic?" Edward asked as he pulled a stool up next to her bed.

She honestly didn't look that bad. Yeah her face way swollen and purple, but it was still Victoria.

"I'm so sorry Edward." she crocked.

Wow, I didn't think that she would be able to talk. This wasn't nearly as bad as her last accident.

"They told you?" he asked. She slowly nodded her head and started crying.

"Then I should be the one who is sorry." he said as he grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

I turned and walked out of the room, pulling Jasper with me. Dr. Shepherd was right behind us.

"So she is going to be ok?" I asked the doctor as he was closing the door.

"If everything stays the way it is right now, then yes. She will be fine." he smiled and walked away.

I pulled my phone out of my jean pocket and dial Alice's number, listening to it ring and ring.

_Come on Alice. Answer the phone._

I though to myself as I looked up at Jasper. He had a worried expression on his face and I quickly looked away from it and down to the floor.

"_Hello?" _Alice said groggily. I must have woken her.

"Alice!" I said.

"_What is it?! What's the matter?" _she sounded alarmed now and I slapped myself in the forehead for forgetting about her not knowing.

"She is awake." I said and smiled at Jasper, who seemed more relaxed now.

"_Really? Oh that's great Emmett. We will be right there. I just have to get a few things first…"_ Oh, no. I though to myself. This isn't good. I know that tone of voice. Its was her "I'm planning something" voice.

"Ok Alice. Bye." I said worriedly as I hung up the phone.

I looked at Jasper. "Your fiancé is crazy." I laughed.

"That's part of why I love her." he chuckled and we walked to the cafeteria together. Finally things were getting back to normal.

* * *

**So? What do you think? I'm sorry about the baby? It just wasn't meant to be i guess. I did save Victoria's life though:)**

**What do you think Alice is planning? Can you guess?**

**And yes, we will be getting back to just Emmett and Bella soon, for all of you who just HATE Victoria and Edward. haha**

**Thank you guys for getting me almost 350 reviews. I got 349. lol**

**Let try for 375??? :)**


	29. Merry Christmas My Angel

**Sorry i haven't updated in a while, but i've been sick:(**

**Thank you guys for i guess you could say "believing" in Victoria. I'm glad that most of you ended up liking her. **

**Some people have been making comments on the way i edit. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. When i write it is normally late at night and i just scan over the work. I will try to look over it more carefully, but i have never seen anything to horrifing so im not that worried about it.**

**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy the chap:)**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

I was woken up to the sound of boxes being pulled out of the hallway closet. I got to my feet and followed the noise.

"Alice?" I asked surprised. "What are you doing?"

"Do you know where the Santa hats are? I can't find them anywhere."

"There in Emmett's jeep. He need them for some work thing at the gym a few days ago. Why?" she was starting to scare me. She was running around faster than usual and throwing things this way and that.

"You and me are going back to that hospital. And since Victoria and Edward can't be here for Christmas, we are going to bring Christmas to them." she paused for one second and lifted her head out of the closet to smile at me. "Aha! I got it!" she yelled and pulled out a box of old Christmas things.

"Wait, slow down. Vic is awake?" I asked. I had just caught on to what she had been saying.

"Oh right. I forgot to tell you. They say she is going to be fine." she flashed me another perfect smile and then darted over to her room.

I guessed that I was supposed to be getting ready. I dressed in a red knit sweater with dark jeans and a pair of uggs. I already knew that Alice was going to protest me going out in public while my shoes and my shirt didn't match, but I could care less. I was the one who was almost 6 months pregnant, not her.

While I waited for Alice to get finished with whatever she was doing I set everyone's gifts from me under the tree. I kept Victoria and Edwards so that I could take them to the hospital with me.

"When are we leaving?" I complained as she ran across the living room. I had been sitting on the couch for a good 10 minutes while she got ready. It wasn't like _me_ to have to wait on _her._

"Five more minutes." she promised and ran off toward her bedroom.

"What about Rosalie and Jacob?" I shouted at her.

"They. . ." she paused to catch her breath. "Are not coming with us. I called and Jacob said that Rose had passed out as soon as she had gotten in the car. He wants to let her sleep." she smiled and then she was gone again.

Mmm, this is one of those times that I wish for just a second that I was still with Jake. I could be sleep right now, I thought as I gently laid back down on the couch.

"Oh no missy." Alice yelled as she grabbed her jacket and the box of things that she needed. "Lets go Mommy." She said as she held the door open for me. I groaned and she chuckled at me. I can see she was into the nicknames today. This would be fantastic i thought sarcastically.

**EMPOV**

Alice had called Jasper for an update around noon. She said her and Bella would be leaving in about 30 minutes. We still couldn't figure out what she had planned and I could tell it was starting to get on Jasper's nerves a bit.

"Honestly! What could it be?!" He asked and threw his arms in the air. Edward and I chuckled at him and he scowled.

"I don't know." Victoria kidded with him. He stood up and started pacing back and forth in the small hospital room.

"Jasper, honestly? Don't you think you are over reacting just a little bit?" Victoria asked.

She had been doing surprisingly well. She was already sitting up in her bed and she was in good spirits. The doctor said that if she kept it up he would release her tomorrow for Christmas.

"NO! You obviously don't know my Alice very well." He said seriously. I couldn't help the laughter that escaped me and neither could anybody else.

Just then Alice barged through the door in a Santa hat, dragging Bella in with her.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" She shouted and ran into Jasper's arms.

"What's all this?" He asked shocked as i smile spread across his face.

"Well, I thought that since they couldn't come home for Christmas that I would bring it to them." She beamed and kissed him on the cheek, leaving cherry red lipstick on his face.

Edward and I double over laughing then, along with Victoria who was shaking her hospital bed.

"What's so funny?" Bella wondered.

"Oh nothing. It was just little Jasper here was freaking out. You would have thought Alice was starting World War 3 or something." I chuckled and held out my arms for Bella to come and sit on my lap.

We had the whole room laughing now. When she came and sat on my lap it was like I was in heaven. Her breasts were right in my face and they were quite bouncy considering she was laughing do hard. It was a wonderful show.

_Damn_

Was all I could think as I felt my second head twitch. I hadn't touched her in a while. It had been too long. She caught me looking at her then and gave me a starting look. She rolled her eyes but ran her hand inconspicuously down my chest causing me to twitch again.

She leaned over so her lips were next to my ear. "Wanna take a walk?" she growled in my ear.

"Hell yeah." I groaned back quietly and she giggled a little too load.

She climbed off of me and grabbed my hand to pull me up.

"We are going to take a walk. We will be back in a few minutes." She smiled at everybody and pulled me along.

"Emmett McCarthy! Bella Swan! You are not leaving _my_ Christmas Eve so that you can go fuck in some storage closet! " Alice screamed at us.

Jasper, who had been sipping some water, spit it all over the room as he started laughing, which made the whole room laugh again. Which made Bella laugh and that made certain parts of her look. . .mmm. Fucking amazing. She did not need to be laughing right now.

"Oh you can bet your ass we are." She paused and smiled. "Mother." she added and dragged me out of the room laughing.

"Serves her right." She said as she pulled me into a dark room.

"What?" I asked huskily. Not really caring, but trying to be nice all the same.

"She uses nicknames on me all the time." She smiled and started pulling off my shirt. I quickly slipped out of my jeans and helped her get out of hers. I lifted her up so that I was at her opening. She was definitely heavier and it was kind of hard to get around the belly, but it wasn't unbearable yet.

We both gasp in pleasure as I slid her down on top of me.

"It's been too long." she smiled and kissed down my neck. I nodded and let a small moan out in response.

She was right. It had been way too long. The last time was the night of the concert.

_Wow! Holy shit! _

I thought. It had been over a week. We had never done that, not at least in a long time. I chuckled and she stopped.

"I love you." I smiled. She grinned and nodded as she went back for my neck.

I could feel myself getting closed and by the way she was sweating and panting my name she must have been close too.

"Oh Emmett!" she screamed and I felt her walls clamp down on me. I pushed her up against the wall for support as I felt my knees go weak.

I muffled my cries into her neck as I let myself spill into her. I lowered myself, along with her, to the ground and held her for a while.

I was almost asleep when she spoke again. "We should be getting back. We don't want the hospital to start searching storage closets." she laughed and lifted herself off of me.

"Right." I said and got up and put my clothes on. We checked to make sure we looked "presentable" and stepped out of the room.

"Have fun you guys?" Edward asked and Jasper laughed.

"Your just jealous." I said as we walked into the room. They looked at each other for a minute, but then gave in and shook their heads in response. All of us laughed.

"Ok, everyone. Presents!" Alice squealed and handed Victoria and Edward a big bag. "Those are all the presents from everybody to you guys." she smiled and went to go sit back of Jasper's lap.

"You didn't have to do this you all." Victoria said as she opened the first gift. It was a pair of Victoria Secret pajama's. They were a little too revealing. The outfit was dark red lace and the accessories were hunter green. Christmas colors.

"That's from us." Bella waved her hand and smiled. "We thought both you _and_ Edward would be able to enjoy it." She said with a laugh.

"Thank you." Edward said sincerely as he eyed the outfit.

"I want one." I wined and Bella slapped at me playfully.

"Me too." Jasper wined in agreement with me.

"Ok, next." Alice chuckled. The next gift must have been from Jacob and Rose. It was a weeks reservation at Jacob's dad's cabin up in the woods in La Push. They both smiled and I could already tell they were going to use it soon.

The next gift was from Alice and Jasper. They had opened up the bag to a Wii box.

"You got us a Wii?" Victoria asked as she examined the box with a confused look on her face.

"Look inside." Jasper hinted like it was the most obvious thing in the would.

Inside was a perfectly designed black leather scrapbook. It had Edward and Victoria's senior prom picture in the front of it along with their name printed at the top in gold.

Victoria let out a small gasp as she saw the picture. "Where did you get this? I've been wanting one forever?" she asked in tears and Alice just smiled.

The book was filled with pictures of them throughout the years. It started with baby pictures of them and moved up from that. There was them in junior high together. All of us at our football championship during freshmas year. High school graduation. Even a picture that had been snapped at the coffee house a few weeks ago during the snow storm. There was a few dozen pages left in the back of the book that were empty.

"What about. . ." Victoria started but Alice stopped her.

"For the future." she smiled and reached over to give her and Edward a hug.

"Thanks all you guys, so much." She said through tears.

After that we all talked a while. It was getting late. I hadn't recognized that we had been at the hospital so long until Bella yawned in my arms.

"We better be going." I said and picked Bella up bridal style. We said our goodbye and drove home with Alice and Jasper.

I carried Bella in and she stirred in my arms.

"Emmett?" she called sleepily.

"Right here." I whispered as I pulled her onto the couch with me to sit by the lit Christmas tree. I pulled a blanket on top of us and cuddled into her.

"I love you. Merry Christmas." She smiled softly and leaned into my chest.

"Merry Christmas my Angel." I said, but she was already asleep again. I gently rubbed circles over her belly as I smiled to myself. I fell asleep that night, smiling to myself. Thinking about everything that had happened and everything that was still to come. Thanking God that I had Bella safe with me tonight.

* * *

**Merry Christmas, 3 months late. Lol**

**I know i'm not doing it in the "traditional" way. I know most people write Christmas stuff during Christmas, but im not traditonal so it doesn't matter:P**

**Did you like? I did, but maybe it's just me again. **

**I would like to dedicate that chapter to rgauthier. She was the one who gave me the brilliant idea of bringing christmas to the hopsital. Thanks to her:)**

**Next chapter will be up soon(i hope). I am also working on the next chapter for Alternate Universe. **

**Review:)**


	30. NEW!

**Hey everyone!**

**I know your probably disappointed and a little mad right now that this isn't a new chapter. Sorry.**

**In my opinion it is something better:)**

**I have made my own website/blog/whatever you want to call it(haha).**

**I WILL update it EVERY night with something about one of my fanfictions, even if it is just a quote for an upcoming chapter.**

**If you want you can go take a look. Its is pretty easy to get there. You type in - www . freewebs . com / teamemmett001**

**Lol. pretty simple right. And easy to remember:P**

**Oh, also. I have a guestbook that you can sign on the website. You dont have to be a member of anything and it will take a total of 10 seconds of your time. Can everyone please sign it and tell me if im doing a good job with my stories, sometimes i just dont know??? If you sign it and tell me who you are i will give you something special. haha**

**Naw, im just playing. I might like list your name in one of my authors notes at the end of the chapter though:)**

**Ok, so that was pretty much it. Go and check it out!!!!**

**New chapter of My Fearless Bella will be up soon.**

**Luv Ya:)**


	31. Punishement

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever, but i didn't have my computer for the longest time. Then spring break came along and I've just been really busy.**

**Hope that you like this chapter. I don't know how many times i have rewritten it:)**

* * *

**EMPOV**

I felt something touch my nose and I swatted it away. Then something grazed right under my left eye. I tried getting it off again. I heard Bella giggle and I recognized what it was that kept touching me. Her lips. I instantly felt my lower region respond and I guess she did too, because I heard her laugh again. I stiffed a groan and opened my eyes. There was Bella in a similar outfit to the one her and I had given to Rosalie the night before. She walked over and sprawled herself out on top of the coffee table. I smiled and got up to go to her, but I couldn't. Something was stopping me. I couldn't reach that hot, sexy, little thing that was sitting so close to me. I was so close I could almost taste her tight, warm. . .

I was woken up suddnely by Jacob and Jasper's booming laughter. I jolted up and looked around the room. Everyone, including Victoria and Edward, was laughing at me.

"It's not funny." I complained and adjusted myself, which made everyone laugh that much harder.

"What does Bella not "help" you enough Emmett?" Jacob joked.

"Oh! Believe me. She has helped him enough in the past 24 hours." Alice said seriously. "You obviously didn't hear about the "storage closet fuck right in the middle of my Christmas party" story."

"Nope, haven't heard that one." Jacob said and Alice started to tell the story. Jacob's hand quickly flew in the air. "I don't want to hear it either." he said with a look of disgust on his face.

After a few more minutes of everyone making fun of me, we all sat around the Christmas tree to open presents.

"Ok. You and Edward already opened all your presents last night, but you still get a candy cane." Alice smiled as she talked to Victoria who was propped up on the couch. Alice handed both her and Edward the candy.

Edward examined it in his hand. "Umm. . .thanks. I guess." He said. Victoria slapped him and pointed the piece of candy in his face. "Until you have tried it, don't make fun of it. The last time I had one of these it was the best piece of candy I had all year. Alice makes them herself." Victoria said.

Alice continued handing candy canes out. Bella immediately opened hers and put it in her mouth, moaning at the taste of it.

I got hard, once again, at the sound of her moan. Since she was leaning against me she felt it too. She looked up at me and rolled her eyes, but let her hand slowly graze me under the blanket that covered my body.

She slowly slid down my boxers.

_She wouldn't? _

I thought to myself, but then she started positioning herself in front of me so that no one could see her hand. My eyes widened and I looked at her with surprised.

"Just helping you out." She said almost silently in my ear. She started moving her hand up and down and I had to bit my lip to not stiffen back a groan.

"Emmett you want to open a present first?" Alice asked.

_Of course. Just my luck that Alice would pick me to go first._

"Umkay" I managed to get out as she handed me a gift.

I opened it up to find that is was a back massager for my chair at my job, where I worked part time at the campus gym.

"We got you that." Edward said.

"We couldn't come up with anything else." Victoria said apologetically.

"Oh. . .mmm. . .no its . .great." I said.

"Everything ok Emmett?" Jasper asked. I nodded my head and looked at him. I could tell he knew what was going on.

_Of course!_

I thought. I mentally slapped myself on the forehead. He had told me one time about him and a old girlfriend of his in a similar "situation."

I glared at him. Daring him to say something and he looked away. He wasn't going to ruin my fun.

After opening my present, Alice went on to the next. Bella kept at it and soon I excused myself to go to the bathroom to finish myself off. I knew Bella didn't take it personally. She knew I would just make a mess if she kept going.

After one of the best orgasms I have ever had by a hand job, I stumbled back into the living room on weak knees.

Jasper chucked and I flicked him off, but nobody noticed.

I sat down and pulled Bella into my arms. She had a big grin on her face the whole time.

"You're going to pay for that." I whispered.

"Oh, believe me. I'm looking forward to my punishment." She smiled.

A little over 2 hours later we were all done with presents. We had all gotten some nice gifts from each other.

Alice had given each couple a scrapbook and Jacob had given each time sharing at his dad's cabin. Everything else was little things that we had asked for or things that we needed.

After presents we had dinner, which went surprisingly well. When dinner ended people started heading out. Only a few minutes had passed until it was just me, Bella, Jasper, and Alice again.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower and get ready for bed." Bella said in between yawns. I smiled at her and she shook her head no. "Alone." she concluded.

I said goodnight to Alice and Jasper, then went into Bella's room. I sat down on the bed and pulled out a tiny box.

I hadn't given it to Bella while we were opening the other gifts with everyone else. This one was special and I wanted her to open it alone.

I sat there waiting for Bella to get done. She finally walked through the door in her fuzzy pink bathrobe and slippers. I smiled and she grimaced. She was still complaining about how big she was.

I opened my arms, inviting her to come sit with me.

"This is for you." I said and handed her the box. She ran her hands over the velvet top and slowly pulled the lid off.

She gasped slight and immediately threw her arms around my neck. I chuckled at her and she pulled back.

"Oh Emmett, it's perfect. How did you know what I wanted to name to baby though? I hadn't told you yet?" she said through tears as she looked down at the silver baby rattle. Across the handle was the name Anthony Nathan written in perfect script.

"You do know you sleep talk? Right?" I asked with a huge grin. She smiled and leaned up to kiss me gently. I smiled back and graciously accepted the kiss.

It soon turned more passionate. Suddenly Bella got up and went to turn off the small lamp light. She climbed back on top of me with a smirk.

"I ready for my punishment." she said as she opened up her robe.

* * *

**What do you think? Was it worth the wait? haha**

**I'm thinking about moving faster. Maybe skipping past New Years and Valentines Day and going straight to Alice's wedding? What do you think?**

**By the way, anyone who hasn't visited my wesite yet, please go take a look. I know i haven't updated in forever on it, but like i said, i haven't had my computer. **

**Review. Lets try for 420 this time:)**


	32. We Have Time

****READ****

**Hey everyone. I know that I'm probably confusing the hell out of some people, and I'm sorry. **

**So let me try to explain this. The last chapter i uploaded, i deleted. Sorry. I didn't like it, plus i realized that I can't skip all those months. Lots of stuff should happen with the baby(kicking, baby shower etc.) and i can't just not write those things. It would be wrong. haha**

**So that last chapter, just erase it from your mind? Ok? It might show up later in the story, I'm not sure yet?**

**Anyway. Review. I hope i didn't confuse anyone???**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

I laid in bed not wanting to get up. Everyone was supposed to leave for Emmett's parents house today, to spend New Years with them.

"Good morning sexy." I whispered in his ear. I saw a huge smile spread across his face, but he kept his eyes closed.

"You know I really should be spending more nights at _my _dorm, I would get more sleep." he yawned and stretched. Then he laughed and I knew he was kidding.

"Well that's fine." I said. He jolted up to a sitting position, causing me to fall off of him.

"You don't really mean that do you?!" He asked frantically. I threw my head back laughing.

"I was kidding babe. I would never deny you of your needs. Plus I kinda, sorta, maybe, might just be in love with you." I giggled and ran my hands down his chest. I heard a moan escape and I smiled.

"We should really start packing." I got up off the bed and went towards the closet. I heard his footsteps on the floor right behind me. He came up from behind and wrapped his arms around my belly.

"We have time." he whispered in my ear. I shivered, but stepped out of his grip.

"No, we don't. It's almost ten and we all have to be out of here by noon if we want to make dinner with your parents." I said. I walked out of the room to make sure that everyone was up. To my surprise, Edward and Victoria were already in the living room.

"Get here early?" I joked. Victoria grimaced at me. "Edward here thought that we were supposed to leave at nine. He got me up at five this morning."

"Sorry." He apologized. "You can never tell what Jasper is saying with that accent of his." Victoria laughed and kissed him.

"It's ok." she smiled. "No need to get your thong all in a wad." she added and then let out a giggle as Edward tried to grab for her. She got up and ran to the kitchen as Edward chased after her.

"Ok??" I mumbled and went to knock on Alice's door. "Alice!" I yelled. I opened the door to see Jasper on top of Alice. "Holy. . .I'm sorry. Bye." I said embarrassed as I closed the door. I heard Emmett's booming laughter as he came down the hall. I looked at him and he had a look of pure lust I his eyes.

He came and lightly pushed me against the wall. I grinned and he kissed down the side of my jaw. "I told you we had time." He growled. He picked me up bridal style and I squeaked. He carried me toward my room, put me on the bed and then went to close the door closed the door.

"I like this side of you." I said as he crawled on top of me and started kissing down by body.

"Well *kiss* it seems that everyone had the same *kiss* idea that I had. *kiss* Just be glad you didn't walk into Rosalie's room *kiss* Lord know what you would have seen in there." he said in between kisses. I giggled and started playing with the rim of his jeans, going for the zipper.

"And what I idea was that?" I asked into his ear.

"Well. . ." he started. "I was trying to get some hot sex out of you before we left." He smirked. "Who knows if we will get a chance to while we are there." He whispered and started sucking on my ear.

"Mmmm. Well, by all means, please get a move on with your idea." I moaned. I heard someone knock on the door.

"Go away." Emmett growled. I giggled into his should as he continued to suck on different places of my body. The door flew open and I looked to see Jacob standing in the doorway.

"JACOB!" I screamed and covered my chest up.

"Did one of you eat my hotdog that was in the fridge?!" He yelled.

"You have got to be kidding me." Emmett growled and got off of me. He sat straight up and glared at Jacob.

"I was saving it to eat on the road! And _somebody _ate it!!!" Jacob yelled at Emmett. Then he turned to look at me.

"Jacob!" I started, about to give him a piece of my mind for interrupting us. Then I had a thought. I felt a smiled grow on my face. "No Jacob. I did not eat _your_ hotdog." I said. "I did play with Emmett's last night though." I added and wiggled my eyes at him. Emmett chuckled and got up off the bed. He pushed Jacob out of the room and locked the door.

"I was the one who ate the hotdog." He admitted with a grin right before he pounced on me.

**V**

"Will someone please remind me why we didn't drive?!" Jacob said from across the isle way of the plane we were on. I looked over and he was pretty much shaking in his seat.

"Oh come on Jake? Are you scared?" Emmett teased.

"Hell yes!" He said. Emmett jumped back. He wasn't expecting that reaction out of him. "I don't like flying. I like staying on land, where humans are supposed to be. Men weren't meant to fly!" he yelled.

"Calm down baby." Rose said as she rubbed her hand along his thigh.

"Eww." I said.

I turned to Emmett, who had dozed off after getting snapped at by Jacob. I just smiled and put on my ipod head phones. I soon fell asleep.

**V**

I woke up and looked at the clock on my phone. I had been asleep for a total of thirty minutes. Great, I thought. I turned to see Emmett lip singing to a song that he was listening to. On _my _ipod! I huffed and he shrugged his shoulders with a smiled.

"Sing to me?" I asked. He nodded and I climbed into his big, first class seat with him. I snuggled into his chest and he set his chin on top of my head.

I took the ipod out of his hand and scrolled through the songs. I found the one I wanted. I could feel him smile as he listened to the song. He started to sing and I melted. I loved his voice.

_You are the strength_

_That keeps me walking_

_You are the hope_

_That keeps me trusting_

_You are the life_

_To my soul_

_You are my purpose_

_You're everything_

He sang the rest of Everything by Lifehouse. When he was done I was almost asleep in his arms.

"Wow." I heard someone say. I looked and saw Victoria turned around in the seat in front of us. I smiled at her.

"I've known you for how long Emmett and I just now find out that you can sing." She looked disappointed.

"Sorry I didn't tell you before." He said groggily. He obviously wasn't in the mood to joke. He was pretty tired. He wrapped his giant arms around me and pulled me closer to him. I sighed and fell asleep in his arms.

**V**

"FINALLY!!!" Jacob yelled, waking both me and Emmett up. I sat up and recognized that we had landed.

"Come on baby!!" He stood up, hitting his head in the process. He grabbed Rosalie's hand and dragged her toward the exit. "WE SURVIVED!!!" we all heard him yell as he walked off the plane. Everyone laughed and filed off the plane.

We got our bags. And got into taxies.

I felt nervous going to see Emmett's parents again. This would be the first time they would actually see me look "pregnant." The last time I was in the in between stage and you couldn't really tell unless the knew me.

"It's alright." Emmett reassured me as we all walked into the elevator. The doors opened and we were greeted by the large black dog I had come to know and Sunshine. But the dog didn't run to Emmett, he ran to Jasper.

"Hey girl. I've missed you." he laughed and started rolling around on the floor with the dog. Alice pulled out her camera and snapped a picture.

I looked over and Emmett who was pouting. I rubbed gently on his arm. "It's alright." I quoted his words he had said to me a few minutes ago. He smiled and nodded his head. He got on the floor and started playing with the Jasper and he dog.

"Hello!" Nikki said as she came into the room. "Well look at all of you." She said and she looked back to appraise all of us standing together by the door.

"Mom." Emmett said and hugged her. He turned and gestured his hand to everyone. "You remember Jasper, Edward, Alice, and Victoria." he said. She smiled at them. Just then Julian walked in.

He smiled and gave me a hug, then went to stand by his wife and son. Emmett kept talking.

"This is Rose." he pointed at her. Nikki slapped his finger, telling him not to point. I giggled. "And the goofy looking one over there is Jacob." He said, earning him another slap from his mom.

"I'm sure you're a very nice boy." She said toward Jacob apologetically.

"Oh, and I almost forgot. The beautiful one standing over there with her arms crossed because I almost forget her, That's Bella. But of course you already know that." He said with a grin. Everyone started walking around the house right about then, giving us some time alone with his parents.

"Honey your just glowing!" Nikki squealed as she hugged me.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Julian why don't you go show everyone where they are sleeping?" Nikki asked and he nodded his head.

"Dinner is at seven kids." She yelled as everyone was sent in a different direction of the apartment.

We were sent to the same bedroom we were in last time. Emmett climbed on the bed and opened his arms for me to join him. I did and he kissed my forehead lightly.

Someone knocked on the door. "Come in." I yelled.

"If you must." Emmett added. I giggled and he laughed.

"Hey, Em. Got a favor to ask you." It was Edward. He closed to door behind him.

"Do you know where any good jewelry stored are?" He said. I squealed when i reconized what he was talking about.

"Shhh." Edward said sternly. I looked at Emmett and he smiled.

"I'm proposing to Victoria." Edward said with a smile.

* * *

**So? Are you mad at me for deleting the last chapter??? Or do you like where this is going???**

**I hope everyone isn't getting bored with all the singing Emmett is doing. But i think its sexy when a guy sings to a girl, expecially when the guy looks like Emmett does:) And if you haven't reconized yet, I like music. So that is the other reason for all the music in the chapters:)**

**Also, if you want to know what Emmett's voice sounds like, i am uploading a video on my website _(/teamemmett001)_ go take a look. **

**I have a new story out. It's called Start your Engines. Go read it? Please? **

**Review and tell me if you liked it or if you thought that i should have kept the old chapter:))**


	33. He's Kicking

**I'm back. And i promise thats it for good this time! haha **

**Sorry for not updating. I've been really busy and I just never had the time. **

**Hope you like this chapter. One of my favorites. You will see why:)****EMPOV**

* * *

Edward, Bella, and I were walking around the Tiffany's jewelry store on Madison Avenue. Edward had been planning to propose for months, but there weren't any nice stores where we lived. So he waited until he got to New York. Plus New Years was Victoria's favorite holiday.

I looked to see that Bella had wondered off toward the baby jewelry. I snuck up behind her.

"See anything you like?" I asked.

"Not really. I was just looking." She said with a smile. I grabbed her hand and pulled us back to were Edward was.

"Do you think she will like this?" He pointed to a ring the size of golf ball.

"A little big don't you think?" I asked.

"Not really."

"Not really?! Man that thing is so big it would hurt if you shoved it up your . . . Ouch!" I yelled. Bella had smacked me across the head so that I wouldn't finish my sentence.

"What? I was just stating a fact?" I pouted innocently. We all three broke out in laughter.

But then Bella grabbed the side of the counter. Edward and I stopped immediately.

"WHAT?! WHATS WRONG?!" We both asked at the same time.

"No. Nothing. Give me your hand." She grabbed my hand and placed it on one side of her belly.

"Do you feel that?!" she squealed. "He's kicking!"

She was right. There definitely was some movement going on in there. I felt myself smile.

"Wow." I said amazed.

"Yeah." she stated back. "That. . . I don't know. But that was cool." she laughed. Then her hand flew back to her belly.

"I guess he likes when I laugh." She rubbed her hand over her belly again. I looked at Edward who gave me the "way to go man" grin. I nodded my head at him and then put my arm around Bella. This was turning out to be a great day.

We were only in the store for a few more minutes. Edward decided to get the ring he pointed out to us. After he was done paying we decided to walk around a bit.

"I can't believe you just spent ten thousand dollars on that ring man." I joked. Who does that?

"I think its nice." Bella added. Never mind, I guess I will being doing that too someday.

"Thank you!" Edward yelled and many people turned to look at us. "Opps." he laughed apologetically.

"Yeah yeah." I growled. He was embarrassing. "Lets go home." I hailed a cab and got in.

**V**

"We're home." Bella called.

"In here!" Everyone yelled. We walked into the living room to see everyone sitting around watching movies and making popcorn.

"Aww." Alice cooed at the screen. I looked and saw that they weren't just any movies. They were home made videos of me as a baby.

"What the fuck dad?!" I yelled.

"Emmett! Language!" my mom scolded and I rolled my eyes at her.

"What?" my dad asked. He looked scared.

"I expect this from mom, but not from you. I though you would want to protect the family jewels? But no. There I am on the TV butt naked!" I yelled. Then I burst into a fit of laughter because I saw myself throw a bowl of spaghetti at my grandfathers head.

Everyone looked surprised, but then I pointed to the TV and they saw what I was laughing at. Soon the whole room was filled with giggles.

"You were one funny kid Emmett." Jasper laughed with his mouth full of popcorn.

"Yeah yeah." I smiled and went to sit on the floor. I pulled Bella into my lap and cuddled up to her.

We sat like that for a long time, watching videos of me. I had to admit they were pretty funny.

"Oh man. I got to get to the office. I was supposed to be there at 3 for a meeting. It's already 3:30." My dad got up and threw on his jacket, said goodbye to everyone, and left.

"Well I should start dinner." My mom said and got up to go to the kitchen.

"Why don't you take the night off. Go surprise dad at work. Then take him out for dinner. We can take care of ourselves." I said with a smile. I knew she wanted to spend some time with my dad before the year ended.

"Are you sure?"

"Mom, please. Go have fun." I winked. She giggled and ran off to their room to get ready.

"Your parents are fucking awesome dude!" Jasper and Jacob said at the same time.

"I know." I smiled.

"So we have the house to ourselves tonight, what do you want to do?" Alice asked. I could already see the wheels spinning in her head.

"Strip UNO!" Rosalie yelled.

"That's perfect!" Victoria added. "Since Bella can't drink and everything!"

"But I'm not good at UNO!" Jasper and Edward wined.

"Me either." I said.

"Ditto." Jacob agreed.

"Perfect." the four girls cried in unison.

* * *

**So? Is the uno chapter going to be fun or what?! haha**

**I personally liked this chapter. I liked the baby kicking:) **

**I will update soon. **

**Oh, and those of you who haven't read it. I have a new story. It's called Start your Engines. Go and take a look please.**

**If you like it, leave me a review:)**


	34. He's Wild

**Nothing really happens in this chapter. Just everyone spending time with friends. I think that everyone needed a chapter like this. Enjoy:)**

**EMPOV**

"Why do we have to play _this_ game?" Jasper wined. All four of us guys knew that we were going to be naked pretty soon and none of us like it. We didn't like having to strip in front of our best friends.

"It's fun." Alice said as she walked back into the room. She had gone and found the cards and then gave them to Rose to shuffle and pass out.

"The game is simple. It's just like regular UNO, but when you get a bonus card, or strip card as I like to call it, you have to remove clothing." She stated. Then smiled at everyone as Rose finished passing out the cards.

"Wait? What do the cards mean?" Bella asked. She had obviously never played this game before. Lucky her.

"You know how to play UNO right?" Alice asked. Bella nodded her head slowly.

"Well, alls you have to do is play UNO and strip. It's really easy, and fun." She squealed. "The draw two means remove one piece of clothing and the draw 4 means remove two. When you reverse it, whoever you reversed it to, you have to help that person strip one item." She ran through the rules fast, telling what each card meant.

"If you win a round then you get a free pass, which means you can skip one strip card." She said.

"Oh! And I almost forgot. The last person still in their cloths wins." She smiled and started to turn over the first card, but stopped when Bella yelled.

""WAIT! Can we forfeit?!" Bella questioned.

"Well, yes. Most everybody normally does, but what is the fun in that?" Alice answered. She finished turning over the card and laughed.

"That's your card Jacob. What's it going to be?" She asked as she looked at the draw two laying on the table.

"Dammit, why the hell did I take my shoes and socks off at the door?" he questioned himself as he slipped out of his shirt.

The game went on and on. After two hands all of the guys were down to their shorts and underwear.

"Ha! Finally Bella. That is yours. Two items!" Rosalie said, who was already out of her shit and only wearing her bra as a top.

"Fine." she sighed. I watched as she maneuvered her way out of her bra and flung it my way. Everyone cat called at me and I just grinned. Then she started to take her shirt off.

"OH HELL NO BABY! THOSE THING ARE FOR ME ONLY!" I yelled and she stopped.

"You forfeit." I told her. I heard everyone giggling at me, but I didn't care. I didn't want everyone to see Bella's beautiful breasts. Even if she didn't have a problem with it. I did.

"Emmett. Chill." she laughed and took off the rest of her shirt. I saw that she had a black undershirt underneath her top. I sighed in relief, then looked at her.

She looked hot, even when she was pregnant. I smiled at her and she blushed.

"Now that we have established that Bella's tits are for Emmett only, can we get on with the game?" Edward questioned.

"Yep." Bella laughed and layed down her card.

"Woot woot! Finally a reverse!" Victoria said.

"Wait. So you have to _help me _take off a piece of my clothing since I reversed it to you?" Bella question.

"Oh, yeah. I guess? I thought I was going to get to help Edward." She smiled and rubbed his leg.

"Nope. You have to help Bella. That's the rules." Alice said.

"Alright." Victoria said warily.

Her and Bella stood up. Victoria went for the draw strings of Bella's purple sweat pants. She looked at everyone and then slowly pulled the string.

"Hurry up please." I said. I turned my head and looked the other way. I couldn't watch this. One of my best girl friends and my _girlfriend_ were undressing each other. Needless to say, it was kinda hot.

"Nice Emmett." Jasper laughed.

"What?" I joked. I was still looking the other way, so it looked like I was talking to the wall. That made both of us laugh even more.

After what seemed like a life time Bella said they were done. I turned my head to see Bella in my favorite pair of underwear of hers.

They were black, with a tiny strip of red lace at the bottom. The backside of them said 'Bite Me'.

Why oh why does this have to be so difficult? I thought to myself.

"Can I forfeit. I have a problem I need to take care of." I said. The whole room turned to look at me in awe.

"What? I don't want Bella to have to quit just because of me. I can take care of it myself." I said seriously.

"You have got to be shitting me!" Jasper exclaimed.

"You know, I never really understood that _hick_ expression, but no I am not 'shitting you'." I laughed.

"Did you just make fun of me?" Jasper gasped.

"Whatever way you want to take it buddy." I said as I patted his shoulder. "I forfeit." I stated. I got up, kissed Bella on the head, and walked down the hall to go take a nice long hot shower.

"I can't believe he is really doing that." I heard Alice giggle as I was walking into my room.

"Oh, yeah. He's wild. And unpredictable." Bella laughed. I smiled to myself as I slipped out of the rest of my clothes.

"I only learn from the best my Bella." I said under my breath and I let the hot water run all over my body.

* * *

**Did you like? I hope that i was funny enough. That's what i was going for. **

**I might update tomorrow night. Just depends on what i have going on. **

**Can everyone go take a look at Start your Engines. My newest story. If you haven't read it, you should. I think you will like it. Plus i need some ideas for my next chapter. **

**Review:)**

* * *


	35. Getting Ready

**Hey Everyone. For anyone that is confused this chapter takes place on New years eve. **

**Enjoy:)**

**EMPOV**

"Bella, Baby. Are you ok. You've been in there for a while?" I knocked on the bathroom door.

"I'll be out in a minute." She called. I heard her huff and swear under her breath. "Ugh. Never mind. Emmett can you come help me with this . . .thing." she growled. I opened the door and laughed at the sight. Bella was standing with her dress halfway on. She had both hands on her hips and was looking stubbornly into the mirror.

"Now, what is it that I can help you with?" I chuckled.

"This god damn zipper."

"Hey, language. Junior here doesn't need to hear that." I kidded, trying to lighten her mood a bit.

"Oh, so your saying you never cuss around 'junior'?" She said angrily.

"Well, no. But I didn't mean it like that." I pouted. I finished zipping up her dress. She grabbed her small purse thingy and stormed out of the room.

"That's what I thought." I heard her say as she slammed the bedroom door. I cringed at the sound.

"Well damn. What's got her patties in a wad." I mumbled.

"Emmett Julian McCarthy! I heard that! You will so not be getting some anytime soon!" Bella screamed from the other side of the door.

"Well fuck." I said. I looked at myself in the mirror one last time. I fixed my the stupid bow tie that I had to wear and pressed out a wrinkle in the suit jacket, then went to check on Edward.

"How you holding up?" I asked as I walked into his room.

"How do you think? Do you really think that she will like the ring?" He questioned nervously.

"Yep. I bet she will." I answer. I watched as he fidgeted with his bow tie, looking at himself in the mirror. "Here." I got up off the chair and went to help him with the disaster he had made.

"Sorry, I'm nervous." He stated. I smiled. He looked around the room for a few seconds, trying to calm himself. "So, what was Bella screaming about?" He asked. I could tell he was trying to keep his mind off the proposal tonight at the party. He was doing it in front of everybody, right after the apple dropped in time square.

"I don't know what's up with her. She has been like that all afternoon. I don't think she feels good, that's all."

"What do you mean 'doesn't feel good'?" He asked worriedly as I finished the bow tie.

"Oh, not like that. She isn't sick. I just don't think that she likes going to a party held by people that she doesn't know when she is _this _pregnant." I sighed.

"You'll be fine." He encouraged as I turned to walk out the door.

"Yeah, you too. Wish me luck." I said and gulped as I walked out into the living room where Bella, my parents, Jasper, and Jacob were sitting.

"Awe Emmett. You look so cute." My mom said. "I have to get a picture of you all before we leave."

"Ok." I sighed and went to sit by Bella. I put my arm around her, but she shrugged it off me. I saw both my dad and Jasper look at me. I just shook my head.

"We're ready!" Alice said as her and Rose walked out. They spun around for everyone and smiled. Victoria and Edward followed a few minutes afterwards.

"Ok, picture time!" Alice and my mom said at the same time.

"Do we have to?" Bella wined.

"Yes, we have to silly. We all look so pretty." Alice smiled at her, and pulled her over to the back window that overlooked the night lights.

"Ok everyone. One. Two. Three. Smiled." My mom took a few more pictures and we were on our way to the hotel were one of my dad's coworkers was holding to party.

"After you." I smiled brightly at Bella.

"Suck it." She said sharply and stepped out of the limo. I pulled her away as everyone else got out of the car.

"What is wrong with you?!" I demanded. I couldn't believe that she had just said that to me, in front of my parent. "We have all been nothing but nice to you all day. We have put up with your attitude and rude comments."

I have never seen you like this before. You normally aren't a _mean _person. But that comment was out of line. This is my parents night. And Victoria's. You will not ruin that for them!" I saw people looking at me my voice raised. I must have been kinda scary seeing _me _yelling at my pregnant girlfriend at the entrance to one of the nicest hotels in the world.

"I-I'm sorry." She whimpered as she huddled into the corner of the building. I recognized that I had scared her.

"Damn it." I muttered and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to yell at you." I kissed the top of her head and whipped away the tears that were running down her beautiful face. "I just got frustrated, that's all."

"I know. I know. And I have been just a little on the mean side today." She said into my chest.

"A little?" I questioned as I raised me eyebrows. She smiled and I laughed.

"All right. A lot." She laughed.

"You ok to go in here?" I threw my thumb over my shoulder gesturing toward the hotel doors.

She took a deep breath and composed herself. "Yeah, I'll be fine." She smiled. I put my arm lazily around her shoulder and walked inside.

Everyone else must have already gone inside so I had to for directions to the room.

I gave one of the doormen our names and we were let inside.

"Wow." I heard Bella exclaim. I felt a huge smile spread across my face as I heard that.

* * *

**Mean Bella? Haha:) I kinda like it. **

**A new chapter will be coming. Soon. **

**Also. Does anyone know is Emmett has a real middle name? If you do know will you please inform me and i will change the middle name that i gave him. **

**Pictures of the hotel will be up on my profile soon. But for anyone who wants to know now, just picture it like the Grand pupp hotel. lol**

**Hope you liked it. Review:)**

* * *


	36. We Did this Right

**Two chapter in one night! Shocking i know. But i thought i owed you guys one since my updating has been scarce lately.**

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Wow." I stated. We had walked into a huge ballroom. There were people everywhere. Men, women, children, waiters, chefs. Everyone. So elegantly dresses that you almost wanted cry.

The room itself was stunning also. It looked like something out of a fairly tall. The walls looked to be at least three stories high. There were table set up everywhere for people to eat at. The chairs were white cloth and had big, deep red ribbons tied on the back off then. On the top of each table was a white table cloth along with beautiful china and red poinsettias. It was just amazing.

Then my eyes caught the glass window over looking the city. It was a floor to ceiling window that cover the whole back wall.

"Pretty isn't it?" Emmett asked. I looked up at him for the first time and he had that huge cheesy grin of his on his face.

"Umm. Yeah." I said. He chuckled and led me over to a table that had his parents sitting at it.

"Well, Bella. What do you think of the place?" Julian asked.

"I love it. It's absolutely amazing, and beautiful. How can someone afford a party like this?" I asked. _I_ thought my $200 dress was expensive. This was just ridiculous. How could one person have so much money.

"My friend, Laurent Parker, owns the biggest law firm in the country. That's how he affords it." Julian smiled and chuckled to himself.

"How is everybody tonight, everything going ok?" I tall dark burley man asked as he walked up with a glass of whine in his hands.

"Well speak of the devil." Julian said and got up to shake hands with the man. "Laurent you remember my wife, Nikki." They exchanged greetings. Then Julian turned to us. "And this is my son Emmett and his girlfriend Bella." He smiled.

We shook hands with Laurent and then both of us went to the bar to get something to drink.

"Just water." Emmett said as he held up his hand gesturing for two.

"You can drink, I don't mind." I said as we were walking back to our table.

"I don't know, You didn't see me last New Years Eve." he implied.

"Well your right. I didn't." I giggled. We sat down at the table and chatted with Emmett's parents for a while. I soon became distracted with all of our friends dancing over by the window. There was a band that was playing soft gentle music for a background noise, and of course all of them would consider it dancing music. Nevertheless they were good at it. They all swayed in perfect rhythm, even Jacob. Rosalie had taught him well.

"Wanna dance?" Emmett whispered in my ear.

"I can't…" I started off but her stopped me.

"Please do not tell me that you can't dance." Emmett said jokingly. "Maybe you have forgotten that night we met, you sure as hell knew how to dance then."

"Language Emmett." I stated, reminding him about the comment he made earlier today.

"Oh my bad." He laughed and pulled me across the enormous room onto the dance floor. By the time we got there I was giggling like a twelve year old and people were starting to look at me weird.

"What's so funny?" Emmett asked with big wide eyes as he pulled we closer to him and started to sway slowly to the music.

"I was just laughing at myself. I was wondering how in the world it is that I could love someone so much. Which isn't really something to laugh about, but for some reason I thought it was funny." I laughed at myself again and then looked up at him.

"I love you too. You know that right?" He asked seriously. The mood suddenly changed. It was like I could feel it.

"Yes." I whispered as I blush.

I felt his hand under my chin. "Bella look at me." Emmett said. I looked up slowly to see nothing but love and compassion in his eyes.

"I know I did this all wrong." He started out. "I got you knocked up first, and I know that's why you didn't want to come tonight, because you thought all of these people would look down on you. I know that's why you were so angry at me." He said.

"Please don't." I whispered.

"Please don't what?" He asked confused now. I could tell that I had completely ruined his train of thought, but he needed to hear this.

"Please don't apologize." I said.

"We did this right you know." I continued.

"If we would have done it any other way we wouldn't be here in each other's arms right now. And that is were we belong, so we did it right." I stated. He smiled at me, understanding what I was saying.

"And I'm sorry about this afternoon. I shouldn't have been worried about what people were going to think of me."

"I love you." He grinned.

"Yeah, me to." I said and kissed him.

"Can I have everyone's attention please." We were interrupted by Laurent, the guy we had met earlier. He was standing on one of the balcony's on the wall.

"The New Year is only five minutes away. If everyone would make their way over to the window you will be able to see the ball drop down in time square." He smiled and cut off the microphone. Everyone scrambled over to where we already were.

"Two minutes." Someone called.

"Hey, everyone can I have your attention please? Again?" Everyone looked at Edward who was standing right in front of everyone, he had a clear view of New York from where he was standing and it was beautiful. He must have decided to do the proposal before new years.

I smiled up at Emmett and He winked at me.

I saw Edward take Victoria's hand as he got down on one knee. He opened the ring up and Victoria's eyes widened.

"Oh. My. God." I heard Alice squeal form somewhere. A few people laughed at her.

"You know, Victoria. I have a crush on you since the fifth grade." He joked and she chuckled. "We don't have very much of it left, but I would love if you would end the year with becoming my fiancé?" He asked.

"I love you. Of course I would!" She said and jumped into his arms as he was getting off of his knee. He slipped the ring on her finger and the whole crowd cheered.

Then someone started counting down.

"Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One." We all shouted.

"Happy New Year!" Everyone screamed.

"Happy New Year baby." Emmett said to me. I turned to him with a smile and kissed him as he rubbed his hand over my swollen belly. Wishing 'junior' a Happy New Year.

* * *

**Yes, i know that we already have a name for the baby. But i like junior. lol **

**I know that a lot of you were comfused as to why Bella was so angry in the last chapter. I hope i cleared some of that up with their conversation when they were on the dance floor. **

**Pictures of everyone's outfit and the hotel they were in will be on my profile soon, so keep your eyes open.**

**Did you like the proposal??? **

**Tell me in a reveiw:)**


	37. Party Pooper

**This chapter ins't really anything special. Just them getting back from New York and getting settled in.**

**:)**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Home." I sighed. I dropped my bags at the door and made a b-line for my bed room.

"That excited?" Emmett asked laughing. I smiled and understood his double meaning to the word.

"Very funny." I kidded with him. "I missed my room."

He came to sit on my bed with me, looking right into my eyes as he talked. "Would you be mad at me if I went to spend some time with the guys tonight?" He asked. We had to start back to school in two days, plus Edward and Jasper had to leave to go back to their school tomorrow. I know he was looking for some last minute partying.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. Go have fun." I smiled and kissed him lightly.

"Yippy!" He yelled and I rolled over laughing. He was just like a five year old on Christmas morning.

"I love you!" I called as he ran down the hall. I heard his feet suddenly stop on the wood flooring and then I heard him running again. In a matter of seconds he was in my room again on top of me.

"Right? About that?" He smiled and kissed me. He had that wicked grin on his face when he came up for air.

"What was that for?" I asked breathlessly, desperately trying to get air into my lungs.

"That was my I love you? Duh?" He said like it was obvious. I made my mouth in the shape of an o and then smiled.

"Maybe you should say I love you that way more often." I said.

"Silly silly Bella." He kidded and touched his index finger to my nose. "I do love you. So much." He smiled and got up, then started sprinting out the door. I giggled and laid down on my bed, breathing in the scent of my pillows and sheets.

I straightened up around my room and put my clothes away. Then I watched a little TV. Then I cleaned the house up.

"Bored much?" Alice asked and grabbed the rag that I was scrubbing the counter with out of my hands.

"Emmett's gone." I said sadly.

"Believe me. I know how you feel. Don't forget that Jasper went with him." She smiled weekly. I snatched the rag out of her hands and went back to cleaning.

"Bella, why are you doing this. The fumes can't be good for the baby." Rosalie said as she came in and rinsed out her coffee cup in the sink.

"I'm bored." I stated. Alice huffed from the stool she was sitting in at the breakfast bar.

"Well we can fix that. How about a movie night?" Rose asked.

"Alright." Alice and I both said at the same time.

"What type. Romance. Horror. Tear-jerker, Action. Sci-fi?" She started naming all the movie genre's off the top of her head.

"How about a tear-jerker?" I suggested.

"Yeah, for some reason I feel like balling my eyes out." Alice added. "I'm going to call Vic, see f she wants to come." Alice pulled out her phone and dialed the number.

"Alright. Sad it is. Go change into pj's." Rose stated as she ran into the living room to look at all of the movies.

I changed into a pair of comfy flannel pajama's and went back out into the living room. Victoria had gotten here. she had brought a movie, Door to Door, that she said we just had to see so we put it into the DVD player.

Thirty minutes into the movie all of our shirts were ruined by the salt water from our tears.

"Why did you make us watch this?" Alice wined. "Bill is so sweet that its sad. And I can't believe they don't want him to be salesman." She wailed and used Rose's shoulder as her tissue.

"I know. I feel so bad for him." I cried.

"We can take it out and put in another movie if you want?" Victoria said.

"No!" the three of us screamed at her.

"Ok. Ok. Gosh." Victoria laughed and we all went back to watching the movie.

Just as it was ending I got a call from Emmett.

"Hey baby." He slurred over the music that was playing in the background.

"Hey." I sniffled, still crying from the movie.

"What's wrong. Are you crying? Does Daddy need to come home and cheer you up?" He asked. I could hear a handful of guys laughing at him. His response to them was a high pitched giggle.

_Not very Emmett, but ok?_

I rolled my eyes and looked at the three girls sitting around me. "Emmett, your drunk." I stated. I could see Alice slowly shaking her head in my peripheral vision.

"Am not." He laughed, all of the guys laughed with him.

"Yes, you are babe. Please don't lie to me." I pleaded with him.

"Alright." He sighed. "I've had just a little to much to drink."

"That's what I thought." I laughed.

"Awe come on baby. I wanna come home. I miiiissss you." He slurred. By this time I had him on speaker and all of us were laughing at him.

"I miss you too, but stay out and have fun. It's only midnight." I said. I didn't need him showing up at my dorm and getting campus security called on us.

"Alright." He sighed. He sounded really depressed. Now I wish I would have told him to come home. "I love you." He said.

"I love you too baby." I said and was about to hang up the phone. "Wait. Wait. Wait!" I yelled.

"Yeah." He giggled.

"Will one of you please call us when you are ready to leave?" I asked sincerely.

"Sure do will!" He said and hung up the phone.

"Sure do will?" All four of us repeated at the same time, then broke out into a fit of hysterias.

"Man, I hope the four of them can keep themselves out of trouble for one night?" Alice said as she wiped the tears from her laughter off of her face.

**EMPOV**

"To sex with a pregnant woman!" I cheer and held up my shot glass, but no "cheer" with me.

"Eww Emmett." Edward said.

"What?! Don't knock it till you've tried it. She is fucking amazing. Just taking on the phone with her right now has me. . ." I was stopped by Jasper throwing an empty plastic cup at my head.

"HEEEEEYY!" I wined and got up ready to kick some ass, I didn't like things being thrown at me.

"Stop it. Both of you!" Edward yelled.

"Ok. Ok. Gosh." I said defeated. "Party pooper." I added with a grin.

"Whatever. Do you guys want to get out of here. This party is almost dead." Jacob asked looking around at the few people left in the living room of some guys house.

"Yeeeess! Puh-lease! Lets get home! I gots to see my Babla!" I shouted and headed for the door.

"Emmett?" Jasper put his hand on my arm to stop me. "Who is "Babla"?" He asked.

"Umm? Actually. I think I meant Bella?" I giggled.

_Woops. I must be drunker that I realized._

"Yeah." He said. We all grabbed our coats and headed for my jeep.

I started to get into the drivers seat, but Edward stopped me. "I think that someone else should drive don't you."

"No thank you! I think I can make the two blocks home." I sneered and hopped into the seat.

"Oh Lord. Please help us." Jasper said under his breath.

"Hey!" I turned around in my seat. "I heard that! And the next person who says anything about my state of soberness I swear I. . ."

"EMMETT LOOK OUT!" Jacob interupted.

_Oh shit._

* * *

**Don't be mad. Please? I promise no one gets hurt. They don't go to the hospital, nothing bad happens. I promise. The next chapter is actually kind of funny:)**

**The whole "Party Pooper" thing is kinda of an insider. If you want to know more you can go on my website and checkout the story. It will be up soon.**

**Also. Talking about my website. I almost forgot about my promise I made to you all about signing the guestbook. That will also be in the next chapter.**

**And if you still haven't gotten a chance will you please go take a look at my website. It's freewebs . com / teammett001. I would really appreciate it.**

**I hope that you liked it. And thought it was at least a little bit funny. **

**Thanks to everyone for all you support!**

**Reviews make me happy:)**


	38. Fry Steeler

**I know it's not much, but i would like to thank the few people for taking the time to take a look at my website and signing the guestbook - Emmettgirlarkansas, georgia- twilightteamjake, EJ (from FF), Olivia, amber, absolutelyher, missdaisy2, Brittz303, shantae, Kelly, courthale.**

**I thought i would update tonight, so that none of you hade to worry about the guys. None of them are hurt(Physically at least) Just like promised:)**

* * *

**EPOV**

"_EMMETT LOOK OUT!" Jacob interrupted._

_OH shit_

"Mother Fucker! where did that come from?!" I yelled and swerved away from the FedEX box. Lets just say my swerving skills need to be improved. All four of us heard a loud annoying screech as my jeep came into contact with the big blue heap of metal.

"Oh. My. God." I said when we had come to a complete stop.

Jacob and Jasper were laughing their asses off in the back of the car while Edward was sitting into the front seat holding on for dear life. I could see his white knuckles in the dark light.

"My Baby!" I screamed. If I was drunk before this sobered me up. I that guess me screaming was funny to the two fucktards in the back. They were now starting to make the jeep shake they were so load.

"Shut up!" I yelled and turned to glare at them. I didn't hear another noise out of them as I proceeded to get out, praying that the scratch wasn't that noticeable.

"Fuck." I whispered under my breath. It was noticeable alright. It looked like someone and taken a steel football and ground the laces into the side of My Baby.

"How bad is it?" Edward asked.

"I can't really say? It's not good if that, is what you were hoping?" I wined. I was almost in tears. How could this of happened. To my jeep. The thing that had always been there for me.

"Oh shit." I thought again, only this time out loud. "How am I going to hide this from Bella?" I asked frantically.

The back seat roared with laughed once again.

"Alright!" I screamed and opened one of the side doors. "You two bitches," I pointed to Jacob and Jasper. "Out!"

"We'll stop." Jasper said while he was trying to muffle his laughter by shoving fries into his mouth.

_Where the hell did those things come from?_

"Yeah. Scout's honor." Jacob laughed with food in his mouth, spaying it all over the side of Jasper face.

"No, I'm serious. Out. There is only about a block and I half left anyways." I said.

"But. . ." Jasper stated.

"Move!" I growled and pointed toward the direction of the dorm.

"Ok. Geesh." Jacob said and started gather up his jacket and shoes.

_Why were his shoes off?_

They got out and started walking as I got back in.

"WAIT! I FORGOT THE FRIES!" I heard Jasper cry in agony as I sped off. I answered him with throwing my middle finger out the window.

I pulled into an empty parking space and got out. Edward came over to my side and looked at the scratch, just laughing and shaking his head.

"Well." I said, gestured toward the thing as to what we are going to do about it.

"Not my problem." He chuckled and walking into the building.

"Well fuck you too!" I yelled at him as the building door closed.

"Is there a problem son?" I heard a man ask. I turned to see a middle aged security guard walking from his car a few feet away.

"No sir. Not at all. I was just going inside to go to bed. Rough night you know?" I said as I started to make my way toward the door.

"Yes. Yes. I do know. You do know that this is an all girls dorm right?" He asked curiously.

_Fuck. Could things get any worse?_

"Umm yes, but you see my girlfriend, she's pregnant and well. . ." I tried to come up with a decent explanation, but came out blank.

"Young man have you been drinking. I don't think that your football couch would be to happy about that." He said.

_I was wrong. They could get worse._

"Of course not officer. I'm not even legal age. I wouldn't be drinking, and even if I had been I would never drive." I said werily.

"Well, then you wouldn't mind taking a breathaliser test, now would you?" He asked.

_Damnit. They could get A LOT worse._

"Alright. Ok. I have had just a little bit, but that was because we were celabrating a late New Years since I wasn't here to have one with my friends." I lied. I gave him my best grin. He obviously didn't like it.

"Oh no sonny. I've heard that one too many times before. I think your going to have to come down to the campus security building with me." he reached for my hand, but I jerked away. I looked around for a way to get me out of this, that's when I saw Jasper and Jacob walking down the sidewalk singing 'The Ants Go Marching One by One'. They were obviously plastered, but they were my only hope. I had to try.

"JASPER! Hey buddy how's it going?!" I yelled and they both stopped to look at me.

"See officer. They were at the late New Years Party with me, they will tell you all about it. Wont you guys?" I asked, suggesting for them to follow along, but they didn't. Instead then just walked right past us.

"Fy Steeler." Jasper said on his way by.

**BPOV**

Edward walked in and awoke me. I looked around to see that all the other girls had fallen asleep too.

"Hey, where are the others?" I whispered.

"Still outside. There was some, umm. Difficulties. No big deal though. They will be up in a minute." He smirked and went to go wake up Victoria so he could take her to her dorm. She had just moved into it before we left for New York. She was now a student at our school.

"Oh. Ok?" I yawned and got up to turn off the TV.

Jasper and Jacob walked in next.

"Oh Ali-poo. Duke is home to play!" He called and Alice jumped up, startled. But she immediately smiled at the name Jasper used.

"Duke?" I mouth to Edward who had Victoria in his arms carrying her out the door. He gestured towards Jasper's pants and I shuddered.

"Eww." I said.

"What come on, Bella. You mean to the tell me after ALL that you and Emmett, you don't even have a name for 'it'?" Alice giggled as she jumped into Jasper's arms. He smiled and walked off toward her bedroom.

"Umm. No?" I yelled as the door was closed.

"Eww." Jacob repeated what I had just said then laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Umm, Bella. Exactly how much money do you have on you?" He was laughing hystarically by the time he finished the sentence.

_Something's up._

"Why?" I cautioned, trying to pick up the popcorn and drinks from the coffee table.

"Because your boyfriend is down their argueing with a security guard." He laughed as he went to go take Rosalie to bed.

_Great._

* * *

**Did it come across funny at all? **

**I hope it did. That is what i was going for. And yes, for any of you who read my blogs. The 'fries steeler' wasn't my idea. It did acutally happen. lol**

**I enjoyed writing this chapter. And i can't wait to write the next one. A little SPOILER - Bella does end up having to go bail Emmett out of Jail ****:0**

**Review and tell me if you like me 'trying' to be funny. lol**

**:)**


	39. Jackass

**Three updates in one night. It's a shocker i know. What can i say, i'm very bored.**

**Enjoy:)**

**BPOV**

Jacob was right about Emmett. Not even thirty minutes later there was a call from the campus security. They said that Emmett was being escorted to the county jail and that his bail was $500.

"I can't believe this. How did you guys get out of it and not him. Didn't you think to help him?!" I was yelling at Jacob as I ran around the house trying to find all of the things I needed.

"I don't know?" Jacob answered from the kitchen. He was sitting at the breakfast bar watching my whole show.

"I mean, you know this isn't good for me or the babyright?! It's not good for my blood pressure to get this high?!" I yelled as I found my other boot.

"Sorry." He muttered and laid his head on the counter. I flicked it.

"Oww." he wined and rubbed the spot on his head where I had flicked him.

"You'll live." I said annoyed. " How much have you had to drink tonight?" I asked. I didn't want to drive down to this place alone.

He mentally counted on his hand, but got lost on the fourth finger. He then held up both hands and wiggled all ten fingers with a grin.

"Uggh. You suck you know that?" I said as I grabbed my coat and started for the door.

"Do not. I LICK!" He yelled as I closed the door.

**EMPOV**

"Can I have another phone call. The first one didn't count. Technically I didn't make the call from this station. I made it from the campus one." I begged the officer who was standing on the other side of the bars.

"Sorry boy. The rules are the rules. I don't think Whitey from the campus liked you to much." He grinned.

"Yeah, me either." I huffed and went to sit down on one of the nasty benches they had in the cell.

"Come on Bella." I said under my breath. She had to be getting here soon.

A few minutes later the love of my life walked in.

"Finally!" I yelled.

"Oh, you owe me big time!" She yelled from over the counter. "We could be asleep right now, but no. You have to go and be a smart ass. Thinking your the big bad wolf and that you never get into any trouble!"

"I know. I'm sorry baby." I pleaded. The cop who was watching laughed.

"You've got it bad don't you kid? How old are you anyway?" He joked.

"Umm? 20?" I gulped.

"And you already got a kid on the way. Awe man. I would hate to have your life." He chuckled to himself. I was about to say something, but Bella spoke before I could get anything out.

"Excuse me?!" she asked.

"Yeah, miss. There is this thing called protection, you know? Birth Control? Why don't you learn how to use it?" he laughed.

"Why you fat ass son of a bitch!" Bella screamed. She pushed past the half swinging door and went towards the officer. She lifted up her hand to smack him across the face, but I spoke before she had the chance.

"Bella, babe. Don't do anything you will regret. Remember we only have so much bail money." I suggested.

"Right." She huffed. She gave the officer a glare that even I was afraid of, turned on her heal and walked back to the other side of the counter.

"Well now. Jackass. Can I please get my boyfriend out of here. I would like to make it home before sunrise." She stated.

"It' Henry." He growled and made his way to the front desk.

"Ok. Umm _Henry. _I think you have a stain on your uniform. It's right. . ." She trailed off as he came closer to her. She reached across the counter and ripped the nametag off his uniform.

"Heyy!" He yelled, but Bella wasn't paying attention. She had grabbed a sharpie out of one of the pencil holders from behind the counter. I watched as she scratched out the name "**HENRY**" that was written in big bold letters.

In it's place she scrawled "**JACKASS".**

"GO BABY!" I cheered her on.

"Oh. Well looky there. It seems that you have changed your name. It is now jackass." She said confidentally as she pinned the tag back onto his uniform.

Now, if you don't mind." She said as she threw the money at him. The man shook his head as if he was trying to get out of the shock of what had just happened to him. He walked slowly to me and unlocked the door.

I flicked him off as I walked out the door. I thought I heard a faint cry as we left.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" I cried as I hopped into Bella's car.

She turned to me with that same look she had given jackass.

"Ekk." I squealed. But instead of her screaming at me, she started laughed.

"That was fun." She stated. "And a little hot. You make a good bad boy." She laughed and let one over her hands roam over my body as she started the car.

"Belllaaa." I moaned.

"Yes?" She asked, she slid her hand lower and I felt my cock twitch. She suddenly pulled away and I growled at the loss of contact.

"Cock tease." I muttered under my breath.

"Serves you right." She stated smugly. I chuckled at her.

"Oh how I do love you. My crazy, sexy, fearless Bella" She laughed and pulled into a parking space.

_We're home already?_

"Public or private." she growled as she started unbuttoning her shirt.

"Oh, HELL YES!!" I called out. She just giggled.

I pulled her into the backseat and I startled to eat my way hungrily down her body.

* * *

**I might update again tonight. It just depends on how i tired i get. Anyway. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Review:)**

* * *


	40. Six Weeks

**I'm trying to update as much as possible so that i can catch up. So I'm sorry if the chapters aren't as long as they usually are:(**

* * *

**EMPOV**

"Baby. We need to get up?" I whispered into her ear. We were both squished in the back of her car, naked I might add.

"Mm, just a little longer." She said, still half asleep.

"If we wait any longer they students of Michigan State will see things of yours that only I'm aloud to see." I whispered in her ear again and she shot right up. She looked around sleepily, and tried to fix her scattered hair. I chuckled and she threw my boxers in my face.

"What time is it?" She asked groggily.

"About five." I said and crawled into the front so that she could have more room to get dressed.

"Kay." She said and finished getting dressed. She then laid back down in the back seat and started to go back to sleep.

"Bella?!" I laughed and she shot up again.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Come here." I sighed like it was obvious and opened my arms to her. She crawled back up to the front of the car and tried to sit in my lap, but her belly got in the way. I groaned in annoyance because i was tired, but she chuckled to herself and rubbed her hand over the big round bulge sticking out of her.

"Only two and a half months left." She said.

"What?" I asked. I was the one confused now.

"I'm six and a half months pregnant, only two and a half months left." She said like it was a sad thing. I made my mouth into an "o" shape showing that I understood now.

"After that no sex for six weeks." She said, still preoccupied with her stomach.

"WHAT?!" I screamed.

"Em, hunny, come on? Please tell me you knew that?" She laughed.

"NO! I DIDN'T KNOW THAT! I THOUGHT YOU JUST WENT BACK TO NORMAL AFTERWARDS! I DIDN'T KNOW THERE WERE RULES!" I screamed again.

_Holy shit! No sex! For a month and a half. How am I going to do this?_

"Hey calm down. I didn't mean to upset you. I seriously thought you knew." She cupped my cheek and rubbed her thumb back and forth down it, trying to calm me down.

"But. . ." I wined. I felt like crying.

"It'll go by just like that, we probably won't even have time for it." She sighed.

I whimpered and laid my face on her breasts, using them as a pillow.

"But we have always hade time for sex." I cried softly, mostly to myself.

There was a knock on the car window and I felt Bella look up. She rolled down the window.

"Hey Edward, what's up." She asked politely.

"Nothing, I was just coming down to check Emmett's jeep and then I was going for a run." He said. My eyes shot open, but I didn't move.

_Fuck. My jeep. I forgot about that._

"Umm, ok?" Bella said confused.

_Please don't tell her. Please don't tell her. Please don't tell her. _

"What's wrong with him?" Edward asked sarcastically.

"He found out that we can't fuck for six weeks after I have the baby." She laughed.

"Oh. I'm so sorry Emmett." He called into the car. I managed to get out a small whimper in response.

"Alright, well I will see you. Oh! And just a little heads up, Alice is pissed this morning. She doesn't like that Jasper came home plastered last night and accidentally got in Jacob's bed naked instead of hers." He laughed and I heard him run off.

Bella'S body was shaking under me, which meant she was laughing. I suddenly felt her go still.

"Hey Em. What was Edward checking on your jeep?" She asked curiously.

_Fuck_.

"Well. . . Umm. . . I ran into a mail box last night on my way home?" I said and buried my face deeper into her chest, waiting for her to yell and scream at me.

To my surprise she started laughed. I looked up slowly at her.

"That's funny, but no really. What's going on."

I looked at her seriously and she stopped laughing.

"You didn't." She growled.

"I did." I whispered frightened.

"EMMETT! What the fuck! Why didn't you tell me?!" She asked.

"Well, I was kind of busy last night." I said.

"I wish you would have told me." She said, hurt now that I didn't mention it.

"Hey, look at me." I pleaded as put my hand under her chin and brought it up so I could see her eyes. " I honestly forgot, I'm sorry." I said and kissed her forehead.

"Ok." She sighed. "How bad is it." She asked worried.

"Nothing major, just a scratch of too." I lied. It was about a million scratches.

"Alright." She said and started moving around. "Can we go upstairs and go back to sleep?" She asked with a half laugh.

"I thought you would never ask." I said and got out of the car.

I let Bella lean most of her weight on me and we walked up to the dorm room. I opened the door and I had to duck as a strappy hot pink high heel was thrown at my head.

"Oh, I'm sorry Emmett. That was supposed to hit Jasper." Alice snarled. I chuckled and released Bella so that she could go to her bedroom, she was to tired to have to listen to their fighting.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I was shit faced!" Jasper said from the corner behind me.

"But you still climbed into bed with someone else!" She yelled like it was obvious.

"A guy! It's not like it was some chick! And I thought it was you! Not Jacob!" He pleaded.

"Wrong answer Jasper." I whispered his way.

"UGH! You thought I was a guy! How dare you say. . . ."

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Jasper cut in. "Ali! Baby! I didn't mean it like that!"

I watched them yell and scream at each other until I heard the phone ring.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" I yelled and tried to make my way across the room to the phone. By the time I got to it, the answering machine had picked up.

"Isabella Marie Swan. It's your father. We need to talk. Soon." Everyone was silent as the message finished.

"Awe shit." Alice said.

* * *

**What do you think Charlie is going to have to say. The is the first time that he has really been in the story and i don't know how i am going to write his character yet, any suggestions.**

**I'm sorry if this chapter seemed kinda rushed and boring. I just needed to get past Emmett telling Bella what had happened to his Jeep so that I could get the Charlie. The next chapter will be better and longer. I promise. **

**A little heads up, on my profile i put pictures up. They are kind of a spoiler, but not really. Go take a look if you would like.**

**Sorry again that this chapter kinda sucked. Can you still review please? It will make me happy and when I'm happy i write better:)**


	41. It's Ok to Be Human

**A warning to everyone. This is an intense chapter(in my opinion)**

* * *

"_Isabella Marie Swan. It's your father. We need to talk. Soon." Everyone was silent as the message finished._

"_Awe shit." Alice said._

"What?" I asked confused.

"There is a reason you haven't met Charlie yet." Alice sighed and rubbed her temples with her perfectly manicured nails.

"Go on." I insisted.

"He drinks. A lot. I wouldn't be surprised if the reason he is calling Bella is to ask her for money because he was fired from his police job down at the station in Forks."

"Wow." I stated shocked. I just thought the reason she never talked about him and the reason I hadn't met him yet was because we didn't have time.

"Does he even know that Bella is pregnant?" Jasper asked, speaking for the first time in a while.

"You." Alice pointed her finger at him. "Don't talk." She said. He whimpered and slid down to a sitting position in the corner where he had been standing before. I laughed at him and he just flicked me off.

"I don't know if she has told him or not." I said honestly. Alice was right, I _never_ heard about Bella's dad. I started to think and it all made sense now. I thought back to a few months ago when she was in the hospital and her mom and come to visit, it seemed like forever ago that they had had that conversation.

* * *

"_So are you the one that go my baby knocked up?" Renee sneered at me. I heard someone laughing in the background, her boyfriend I had thought at the time._

"_Actually. I am." I said with a huge grin on my face._

"_Well." Bella's mom sighed._

"_Mom?" Bella asked after there was silence in the room for a few minutes. I couldn't be sure, but it almost looked like Renee wanted to laugh._

"_What about Charlie? Does he know?" Bella's mom asked her. I saw Bella shake her head slowly tell her mother no and Renee burst into a fit of giggles. _

"_I feel sorry for whoever has to tell him." Renee laughed._

"_Mom, this isn't funny." Bella whined. It had looked like she was on the verge of tears. _

* * *

"Wow." I said blankly. It was right there in front of my face the whole entire time, I just hadn't taken the time to notice that something wasn't quit right about the whole situation.

"What?" Alice asked. I just shook my head letting her know that it was nothing.

"Well there is only one way to find out if he knows or not." Alice said. "BEL. . ." She started to call but I ran and put my hand over her mouth.

"Stop. Let her sleep please." I begged Alice. "She hasn't had a descent night sleep in I don't know how long."

Alice just nodded her head. And with that I went into the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Can I come out now?" Jasper asked Alice politely. I chuckled to myself at how pussy whooped her was. He would do anything for that woman. But the again I would do anything for Bella too, so I guess I was pussy whooped also.

"Ugh. I guess. If you must. Just make sure that you look closely at who you climb into bed with the next time." I heard Alice sigh. And watched as she helped Jasper up out of the corner.

"Thank the lord. I have to piss so fucking bad." Jasper said and made his way to the bathroom. Alice followed him. I heard her bedroom door open and close a few minutes later.

I finished my sandwich and went to the living room. I turned on the sports channel and started to watch it. I was not fifteen minutes into the replay of the football game last night when I saw Bella come into the living room lazily.

"Hey baby doll. Why are you up so early and not sleeping. You need your rest?" I told her and she came and crawled into my arms.

"Couldn't sleep." She said sadly.

"Your dad called." I said casually and watched closely for her response. I felt her tense up for half a second and then she composed herself again.

"What did he say?" She asked.

"Oh, I didn't actually talk to him. I didn't get to the phone in time, but he did leave a message." I told her and she immediately got up to go listen to it. I watched her closely and saw by the end of the message her hands were shaking lightly.

I walked over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked cautiously.

"It's nothing." She said shyly. She wouldn't look at my face, she had kept her eyes glued to the floor as she had spoken

"Sweetheart. Look at your hands. Your trembling. It's not nothing." I stated worriedly.

"Oh Emmett." She cried. "I don't know what I'm going to say to him." She sobbed into my chest.

"It's alright Bella." I comforted. "I can call him back if you want."

She looked up and showed the fear and sadness in her eyes. "Are you sure you want to do that. You don't know my dad."

"Hand me the phone." I said.

"Ok?" She said warily. I found his number in the missed call list and hit talk so that it would dial it.

"Hello?" A deep voice answered.

"Umm. . . Hi. . . Is this Charlie Swan?" I asked.

"Yes. Who is this?" He asked ruffly.

"This is Emmett McCarty. I'm Bella's boyfriend." That was all I had to say. He started yelling a string of profanities. I just held the phone away from my ear not wanting to listen, I had been expecting this. I watched Bella cringe as she heard her dad on the phone.

After a while Bella put him on speaker.

"Dad?" Bella asked softly, but he was still yelling.

"Dad?!" She yelled louder. He stopped then, but just for a short bit. Then he started up again, only this time the rude and nasty comments were directed at her.

"Who the fuck do you think you are young lady! Getting pregnant by some football player and then not even having the guts to tell me about it!" He yelled.

"Who told you?" Bella growled through her teeth.

"OH! Nobody told me! I guess I was on that bitch friend of your's, Alice's, emailing list. I got the announcement that is was a boy, telling me that I should buy blue for the baby shower!" He said.

"Dad, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. We've just been really busy with school and everything." she answered softly.

"WE?" He questioned.

"Yes. Me and Emmett." She stated like it was obvious.

"Well. . ." He snarled at her.

"You know what I think?!" He yelled again after a minute of silence.

"No." She almost whimpered.

"I think you're a little slut. That's what I think." He huffed through the phone.

"HEY!" I yelled. "I have listened to enough of this, but I will _not _let you call her a slut. You're her fucking father for crying out. How could you talk to your own family like that?!" I screamed angrily at him.

We both heard the line go dead. Bella turned to me and I opened my arms to her. She sobbed loudly as she clutched onto my shirt, just like she had the first time I had sang to her after our first fight.

I saw Jacob walk out of Rosalie's bedroom in a pair of boxers. He looked worried as he saw Bella in my arms.

"What's wrong?" He asked frantically.

"Charlie called." I whispered, getting a louder sob from Bella.

"Bloody Hell." Jacob said. I laughed half heartidly at his choice of word. He just rolled his eyes at me.

"I'm fine." Bella sniffed and tried to stop the on going tears. She sat up and wiped her eyes. She tried to give me a smile, but it came out more like a grimace. I laughed at that.

"It's ok to be human somethimes hun." I told her. "You don't always have to be the happy person. The fearless one."

"I know." She sighed and got up. She stumbled a little bit in her walked. Then she stopped, grabbed onto the edge of the couch with one hand and grasped her stomach with the other.

"Ow." She said quietly with a look of pain on her face.

* * *

**I know what your thinking, but I'm not going to tell you ANYTHING at all. You should guess, use your imagination. Lest see who can get it right. Just remember what i told you earlier into the story, she will not lose this baby.**

**Anyways, tell me what you think is going on with her in a review please. **

**Also? Did you like Charlie? lol**


	42. Doctor's Call

**I will admit, this chapter is VERY short. And I'm sorry. I just didn't want to leave everyone hanging. I was suprised that a lot of you guessed what was going on with her. **

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

**EMPOV**

_She sighed and got up. She stumbled a little bit in her walked. Then she stopped, grabbed onto the edge of the couch with one hand and grasped her stomach with the other._

"_Ow." She said quietly with a look of pain on her face._

Jacob and I were at her side instantly.

"Bells. What is it? What's wrong?" Jacob asked frantically. She slowly shook her head and pushed him off of her.

"Bella! Baby! Look at me." I pleaded. She slowly raised her head so that it was level with mine.

"I'm fine, just let me sit down for a minute." She said as she tried to make her way to sit down on the couch. Jacob and I gave each other a glance, then I helped her sit down.

I got down on one knee so that my face was level with hers. "Do we need to go to the hospital?" I asked seriously.

"No, I'm fine. Just give me phone." I looked at Jacob, who was as confused as I was, and gestured for him to pass me the phone.

We both watched as she dialed a number and then we listened. "Hi, umm, This is Bella Swan. Can I speak to Dr. Montgomery please?" she asked.

_Ah, she is calling her doctor. I got it now._

"Yes. I will hold." She sighed. She looked at me and gave me a weak smile, then she started talking again.

"Hi, Dr. Montgomery, It's Bella."

"Yes. Everything is ok. I just wanted to call and ask a question." She stopped and let the doctor talk for a while, and then she continued.

"I've been having some pains in my lower back and abdomen. I'm almost positive that they are Braxton Hick contractions, but I just wanted to make sure."

"Yes, that's right." She answered.

"Oh, they started about fifteen minutes ago." She paused while the doctored explained something.

"No, no. Nothing like that. It only happened twice." She answered, worry on her face this time.

"Stress is a big factor in them?" She repeated what the doctor said, looking at me for the first time.

"Ok, yes. I will do that. Get lots of fluids and rest. But other than that I will be fine? I can do normal stuff?" She questioned.

"Ok. Thank you doctor." She smiled. "Alright you to." She hung up the phone and glowered at both me and Jacob.

"See, I told you it was nothing." She whispered.

"Bella," Jacob started. "You scared the hell out of me." He laughed.

"Yeah." I added.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"It's not your fault, it's that mother fucker you call your . . ." She stopped me before I could say anything.

"Don't blame him. How would you feel if you had a daughter and you didn't know she was pregnant until you got the baby shower invitation?" She asked.

_I can't believe she is standing up for him?!_

"Well I wouldn't have called her a slut, that's for damn sure!" I fumed. "I should go and kick his ass!"

"I'll help!" Jacob added.

"Stop. Everyone. Please. I don't want to hear about him anymore. I just want to try and get some rest." She kissed me lightly and gave Jacob a pat on the shoulder. Then waddled to her room and shut the door.

"You ready to go kick some ass Jacob?" I asked him as I got my car keys, coat, and wallet together.

"Hell yes! I have been wanting to fuck that sorry son of a bitch up for years! I have just never had an excuse!" He said excitedly, the adrenelin of a fight already clear in his body.

"You know what Jacob, I think I'm starting to really like you." I said as I opened the front door. I threw him my jeep keys. "You need to drive. I have no idea how to get there." I grinned wickedly at him as we made our way down to the parking lot.

* * *

**I know, you hate me for leaving you like this. Sorry. You're just gonna have to wait(evil laughing). lol**

**And will everyone do me a favor? Will you review and tell me what you WANT to happen. Most of you normally just tell me what you think is gonna happen. But**** it would really help me out a lot if I knew what my fans wanted:)**


	43. Don't Come Back

**Just to let everyone know, I was very depressed while writing this chapter. That will explain the ending. . . .**

**The only thing that I am promising at this point is that the baby will be ok.**

**EMPOV**

"Emmett! Wake up." Jacob called and he shook me.

"What? What?? Are we there?" I asked startled as I looked around.

"No, I just gotta piss." He laughed.

"What the fuck did you wake me up for then? I was having an amazing dream." I sighed as I remembered my dream - Bella. Shirtless. Walking into my office at the gym and riding me like a. . .

"Emmett! Snap out of it!" He yelled and waved his hand in front of my face.

"_That_ is why I woke you up." He said and pointed at the pitched tent in my pants. "I didn't want you to ruin you car upholstery." He chuckled and started walking in side.

"That little bitch." I muttered under my breath. I got out and filled the jeep up with gas, then I went to take a leak.

When I got back Jacob had five hot dogs sitting on his lap and he was stuffing his face with another.

"Holy fuck! Do you _ever _stop?!" I asked and he looked at me confused.

"What?" He asked innocently. "I was hungry."

"Your _always _hungry." I said. "We have been on the road for a totally of six hours and in that time you have consumed - two cheeseburgers from McDonalds, a honey bun from a vending machine, two diet coke, a bag of cheap popcorn, and two kids meals from Burger King. And now your eating six hot dogs?"

He nodded slowly as if he was agreeing with everything I said. "You can have one if you want?" He offer and handed me one of the hot dogs.

I scowled at him, but took it any way. I was hungry.

"So, I was thinking. . ." He mumbled with food in his mouth as he pulled onto the highway.

"Go on." I said annoyed.

"Maybe we don't have to stop at a hotel on the way, If I were to give you directions, you could drive while I slept right?" He asked me.

_What does he think I'm stupid?_

"Yes Jacob, I think I know how to follow directions." I fumed.

"Ok, I was just saying." He paused to swallow the last hot dog. "Then we don't have to stop?" He question me happily.

"Alright, whatever. Wake me up when it's my turn to drive." I yawned and rolled over to go back to sleep.

**BPOV**

I woke up not tired, a first in a long time. I got up and started my shower water, then I looked at the clock. It was 5 in the afternoon! I couldn't believe that I had slept that long. I shrugged it off, thinking it was just the stress and jet lag from the day before, as I got in the shower. I kept waiting for Emmett to come and join me in the shower like he normally does, but after about twenty minutes I figured it was a lost cause.

I walked into the living room after getting dress. Alice, Jasper and, Rose got quiet quickly, a little too quickly if you ask me.

"What's going on?" I asked sternly and put my hands on my hips.

"Oh, nothing." Alice lied.

"Where's Emmett and Jake?" I asked.

"Yeah. . .umm. . .about that?" Jasper started off. "We don't really know." he said.

"What do you mean you don't know? Have you tried calling their phones?" I asked annoyed.

"Well. . ." He started again, trying to make the situation sound better than it really was.

"Jasper! Just spit it out! You really don't want to mess me with me and my hormones today!" I yelled. He cowered into Alice for protection and I felt kinda bad for yelling at him.

"Ok, here goes." Rosalie took a deep breath before she started talking again. "We think Em and Jacob went to go knock some sense into Charlie, or at least that's Alice's theory."

"Fuck!" I said.

"What is it Bella?" Alice asked worried.

"That is exactly where they went. Emmett said something about it after we called Charlie back, but I didn't think he would really do it???!" I yelled and went to go grab my keys, but was stopped dead in my tracks by another contraction.

"Damnit." I muttered to myself as I grabbed onto the edge of the wall for support.

"Bella." All three of them said and they were at my side immediately.

"I'm fine. Just give me some room the breathe." I said as I pushed them away and put on a brave face for everyone.

"I think we need to get you to the hospital." Jasper said.

"No, I already talked to my doctor this morning, they're just Braxton hick's contractions. I will be fine, it's nothing." I gave them the same speech I gave Emmett and Jacob this morning.

"Are you sure?" Jasper asked again.

"Yeah, I'm gonna be ok. Women have them all the time." I stated with a weak smile trying to convince him. I walked over to the couch and they all followed me.

"Bella, what did are you talking about when you said that you and Emmett called Charlie back this morning?" Alice asked concerned.

"Oh, that. We called Charlie back after I woke up this morning and he found out I was pregnant."

"How?" They all three asked.

"There was a baby shower invitation in his email." I said and then turned to Alice. "And by the way, _you_ will not be throwing me a baby shower." I said sharply.

"Uh, Bella. I'm sorry for accidentally telling Charlie, but I will be giving you a baby shower. I already have the cake picked out." She squealed.

"Ugh. Whatever. I need to call them." I said. "How stupid could they be? Just taking off like this the day before the semester starts?" I asked myself. I hit the speed dial number and waited for him to pick up.

EMPOV

"Emmett, phone." I faintly heard Jacob say but I just ignored it, whoever it was would leave a message.

"EMMETT! PHONE!" He screamed in my ear.

"ALRIGHT!" I got up and screamed right back in his face. We looked at each other for about three seconds and them burst into laughter.

I looked at the caller id. "Fuck." I mumbled.

"Who is it?" Jacob asked as I flipped the phone open. I mouth 'Bella" to him and he cringed away from me. We had totally forgotten about her in all the hype to go kick Charlie's ass.

"Let me explain." I pleaded with her before she could say anything.

"No! Emmett! You let me fucking explain!" She screamed in fury.

"Fuck." I whispered to Jacob again and he shuddered in fear. He had obviously heard Bella yelling over the phone.

"I can't believe you would something like this! What are you just going to skip school?! You'll lose your scholarship and get kicked off the football team?! So will Jake! Did you even think about that?!" She asked angrily. And she was right I didn't think about any of that at the time.

_Shit._

"Or what about me Emmett?! Or your baby?! What about us?! If you go down there and fuck with my dad he will have you arrested! We don't have enough money for me to bail you out of jail again!" She fumed.

"Baby, I'm sorry. But I will not let somebody talk to you like that, especially your father." I said, holding my ground.

"Fine." She said.

"What?" I asked confused.

_What the fuck does fine mean?_

"Fine, I understand where you are coming from. I'm mean I know you are defending me, but don't you think this has gotten a little out of hand?" She asked me again.

"No." I said honestly. "I'm doing this for you."

"Whatever Emmett. I have to go." She said, sounding sad this time.

"Bye Bella." I sighed as I started to close the phone.

"Oh! Emmett! One more thing!" She called and I immediately put the phone back up to my ear.

"Yeah?" I questioned, hope in my voice.

"Don't come back." She whispered and then the line went dead.

* * *

**Think whatever you want. Like I said before I will not promise you anything. Sorry. **

**I think a lot of us knew that this fight was coming. They have had their perfect world with playing house and not having fight for a while, now reality is setting in. They are starting to really relize that they are having a baby and how hard it is going to be? **

**And for all of you wonderful reviewers, please don't call Bella a bitch. Don't tell me you wouldn't be mad if your man spontaniously left to go kick your dad's ass. Also a lot of the anger is from stress and hormones.**

**I tried to add a little bit of what everyboby requested to this chapter, but it was hard.**

**Review please and cheer me up, i don't like feeling down like this. It's not me:(**

* * *


	44. Unexpected

*****CHAPTER DEDICATED TO DARLIN24*****

**Wow. I am totally amazed at all the long and detailed reviews I got from all of you:D **

**Thank you, for everyone that reviewed. **

**And since you have been so good to me, I'm am going to give you a present. lol **

**Everyone has been asking for this particular thing to happen for a LONG time. I hope you enjoy:)**

* * *

"_Oh! Emmett! One more thing!" She called and I immediately put the phone back up to my ear._

"_Yeah?" I questioned, hope in my voice._

"_Don't come back" She whispered and then the line went dead. _

"Bella! Wait!" I cried defeated into the phone knowing it was no use.

"Emmett what is it?" Jacob asked concerned.

"Nothing. Just drive." I whispered. I turned my face to look out the window as a silent tear fell down my face.

**BPOV**

"Don't come back." I whispered and hung up the phone. I turned to my friends who had been listening to the whole conversation.

"What have I done?" I asked myself as the reality of what I had just said to Emmett set in. Alice opened up her arms for me and I cowered into them and started quietly sobbing.

**EMPOV**

I had taken Jacob's spot in driving about an hour after Bella had called. He kept asking what's wrong but I would blow it of like it was nothing, telling him I just couldn't sleep or that I didn't feel good. Anything to get him off my back.

I drove all through the night, not wanting to wake him up so that I wouldn't have to listen to his questioning again. At about eight in the morning I pulled up to a small, run down, white house in the middle of a bad neighborhood.

_This can't be it._

I hit Jacob lightly in the chest and he woke up startled.

"Is this right?" I asked and gestured toward the house.

"Yep, this is place." He said smugly and got out.

"Let me lead alright?" I asked him and he gave me a worried look.

We both took deep breaths and made our way up to the door. I knocked twice.

"Hold on." We heard a gruff voice say. I glanced at Jacob and he just shrugged.

A chubby man answered to door with a beer in one hand and a piece of pizza in the other. He had a cop uniform on, the shirt had been untucked. I watched as his expression changed from welcoming to furious in less then three seconds.

"What the fuck do you want Black?" He snarled.

I cut in before Jacob could talk. "Hi. I'm Emmett Cullen. You must be Bella's dad?" I said, putting on a happy face.

"You're the one that screwed my daughters life up?" He asked already knowing the answer. He put te piece of pizza down slowly, then he hit me.

I stumbled backwards and felt my lip. It was bleeding. "Well I guess I deserved that." I said and I stepped into take a swing at him. I was stopped by my phone ringing in my pocket.

_Only one person has that ringtone._

"Hello? Bella?" I said frantically and backed off of her father.

"Emmett! Thank god!" Alice screamed.

"Alice?" I asked confused and looked at the number again.

"Emmett, I'm so sorry! I couldn't do anything. She just fell right in front of us. Jasper called 911 and now she is in the hospital! Oh, god Emmett. I will never forgive myself if that baby isn't. . . ." She was going so fast I couldn't understand a thing she was saying.

"Alice wait?! What's going on?!" I asked once I heard the word baby.

"Bella's in labor!" She sobbed.

_Oh. My. God._

"Fuck." I said and started running to the jeep. I recognized that Jacob wasn't following me. I ran back up the path and looked him straight in the eyes.

"LETS GO!" I screamed and pulled him by the front of his shirt. I stopped again three seconds later.

"Wait." I said and ran back into the house. Charlie was still standing where he was before, it shock.

I took the beer bottle out of his hand and threw it against the wall, smashing to pieces. Then I hit him. One in the face. Then I punched him in the gut and threw him up against the wall.

I got in his face before speaking at him. "If you ever fucking talk to _anyone _like the way you talked to Bella again, be expecting to have a gun pointed right here." I threatened as I put my fingers on his for forehead, then I smashed his head into the wall and ran out of the house.

I jumped into the already running jeep and Jacob speed off.

"_Now_ would you like to fill me in on what's going on." He said annoyed that he still had no idea why we were running back home.

"Bella's in labor." I huffed as I tried to catch my breath.

"Fuck." he repeated what I had said just moments ago.

"Exactly." I mouthed.

* * *

**Haha. I know a lot of you didn't want a fight at all, but i HAD to write just a little bit of it. They didn't drive all that way for nothing?**

**And yes, she is REALLY in labor this time. I know its early. About 8 weeks early to be exact, but either way, the baby will come soon. And just remember what i keep telling you, the baby will be fine:)**

**I hope you enjoyed. Be expecting for the next chapter to be VERY long. And i****f I can get 50 reviews by tonight I will upload that next chapter:) So even if you have never reviewed on this story yet, review now! So that i can upload this chapter cuz i reallllyyy want to! lol **

**If i don't get that many reviews, then i will add the chapter sometime 2marow:(**

**Anyways, before i ramble anymore. I want to say that this story is almost over. There is only about five or six chapter's left at the most??? I am thinking about writing a sequal.? So tell me if you want one in a reveiw! haha**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! lol**

**P.S. Like it says up top, this chapter(and the next chapter) will be dedicated to Darlin24 aka my cousin. She came up with the whole idea for this chapter. Without her Bella would not be in labor right now. So you might want to go thank her by reading her new story, The Trip, and reviewing it:)**


	45. He Didn't Know

*****Chapter Dedicated to Darlin24*****

**Since your reading this you must know that everyone met the goal of 50 reviews and I thank each and every one of you for your kind words and support:D**

**So here it is. The chapter I think everyone has been waiting for, including myself. lol:)**

**BPOV**

"Alice, where's Emmett?" I asked strained.

"I just got of the phone with him a couple of hours ago. They are on there way." She smiled softly and held my hand through another contraction.

"Ow, damn it Bella. When did you get so strong?" She kidded in pain.

"Very funny." I said, then I got more serious. "Do you think he will forgive me, for what I said I mean?" Even though I asked I didn't want to know the answer.

"Of course Bella, you were both upset. He knew you didn't mean it." She tried to comfort me.

"Are you sure? I still can't believe I told him not to come back. I don't even know what I would do without him." I sobbed.

"Hey, stop this crying. You should be happy. Your having a baby!" She said cheerfully, trying to lighten the mood of the room a little bit.

"But I'm not supposed to be having _this _baby, not yet. It's to soon. He wasn't supposed to come for another couple of months." I whimpered defeated.

"I know." She whispered softly.

"Bella, can I speak to you a minute?" I looked up to see Dr. Montgomery standing in the doorway. Alice looked down at me, making sure I was ok. I nodded and she left the room.

"Bella, I'm going to try to explain this. I don't think I have ever seen anything like _you._" She said as she thought about something.

"Like me?" I asked confused. What was she talking about? Was the something wrong with me and my baby?

"Bella, have you heard of Preeclampsia?" She asked.

_Oh god._

"Yes." I whispered.

"Well I'm pretty sure you have it." She said. "It would explain the lower back pain, which we originally thought were Braxton hicks. It would also explain the high blood pressure and why you going into labor two months early."

"So what are we going to do?" I asked scared.

"We are going to do a c-section as soon as possible. Your just at 31 weeks. The baby's organs are all fully developed, everything except the lungs. We will keep him on a monitor for a month or so after he is delivered, until he can breath on his own. I will warn you ahead of time, this is a risky surgery. With the state your in. A numerous things could happen or go wrong." She said.

"Can we wait twelve hours. I want to see Emmett before I go in." I asked hoping she would say yes.

"Of course." She said and got up to leave, but stopped to tell me something else. "This is kind of of a tough situation Bella and I wouldn't wish it anyone. Every minute we keep the baby in there it has a better chance of having a normal life, but if we keep him in there too long. . ." She trail off.

"I understand doctor." I squeaked as I felt a tear run down my face. And it was true, I did understand. She was telling me nicely that she wouldn't wait any longer that twelve hours.

_God Emmett, please hurry your ass up._

**EMPOV**

We were just making our way into Michigan, we had made good time. Seeing as we were going 120mph.

"Jacob, if I tell you something you promise not to tell a soul?" I asked as I looked at him in the passenger seat. I needed to get this off of my chest.

"Yeah?" he said. I could tell he was a little worried about what I had to say.

"I'm scared." I confessed. "What if something happens to Nathan. What if something happens to Bella? What if she meant what she said about not wanting me to come back?" I asked.

"Awe Emmett. It's be ok. You'll see. Everything will work. You guys are Emmett and Bella for crying out loud?! You're the couple that everyone is envious of?! You'll work everything out and you'll all be fine." He said with a smile.

"You really think so?" I asked warily.

"Of course." He said with a smile.

**BPOV**

"Alice where is he?" I asked. I looked at the clock. They had thirty minutes left to get here before I was taken to be prepped for surgery. He hadn't even called.

"He'll be here." She said as she patted my hand. I could tell even she was starting to worry whether he was going to make it.

"Hey Bella, We just came to wish you luck." Jasper called as he came in the door. Followed by Rose, Victoria and Edward.

"I thought you guys were supposed to be back at school by now?" I asked confused.

"We got _everyone _out of class." Rose said, emphasizing the everyone, letting me know she meant Emmett and Jacob too.

"Thank you Rose." I smiled at her. A nurse came in and started messing with my vitals.

"You ready for this honey?" She asked kindly.

"What? I have twenty five more minutes?" I argued. I couldn't go in there, not without seeing Emmett again.

"I'm sorry. I don't make the schedule, I just abide by it." She said, a little more persistent this time.

"Get me Dr. Montgomery." I told her.

"I can't do that right now, she is prepping for your surgery and asked to not be bothered."

"NOW!" I yelled. The nurse looked a little scared and turned to leave the room. I felt another contraction coming on so I held my hand out so I could hold someone's hand. Everyone backed away but Jasper.

"Thank you." I said to him as I winced in pain.

"Bella. I heard you wanted to see me?" I looked up to see my doctor and the nurse I had yelled at walking in the door.

"I have twenty minutes." I said through my teeth breathlessly.

"Yes dear. I know. But we have to get you ready." She said this time confused.

"Wait twenty minutes." I pleaded.

"I'm sorry. We can't do that. I am taking this baby out of you in twenty minutes, one way or the other. I will not put the both of you in danger any more than you already are." She said firmly and walked out of the room.

I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. "I love all of you. You know that right? If for some reason I don't make it out of there tell Emmett I love him." I said, looking at everyone for one last time. I grabbed Alice's hand and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Take care of them for me. If anything happens?" I sobbed. "Promise me that you will take care of them." I asked her.

"Bella don't think like that. Everything is going to be fine." She whispered as tears ran down her face.

"Just promise me." I asked again.

"Promise." She cried. " I love you best friend." She said and gave my hand one last squeeze before the nurse started to roll me out of the room.

"I love you too." I cried softly, but she couldn't hear me. I was already gone.

**EMPOV**

"Dial Alice." I ordered Jacob as we ran through the parking lot into the entrance of the hospital. I had no idea what was going on? How she was? Whether the baby had been born or not yet? We hadn't gotten a chance to call and see what was going on since we got in the car in Washington.

"We're here." Jacob said into the phone. I gestured for him to give it to me and he handed it over.

"Alright Alice. Where am I going?" I asked as I stopped in the lobby looking around for some kind of direction.

"Third floor. Ask the receptionist when you get there. Emmett you better hurry your ass up. They just took her in to prep her for surgery." She said frantically. I could tell she had been crying.

_What is going on?_

"What?" I asked confused.

"Never mind." She said. "Emmett. Hurry." She said and the line went dead. I looked at Jacob then I grabbed his hand.

"Come on!" I yelled and pulled him towards the elevator. I pressed the '3' on the wall and waited for us to get there. It seemed like the longest elevator ride in history.

Finally the door opened and I busted through. I looked around and was about to go to the reception desk when I saw Bella being rolled towards doors that were marked private.

"Bella!" I screamed and ran to her bed. I pushed the nurses and doctor out of my way so I could get by her side. I grabbed her hand and looked at her. They didn't stop her bed for me, so I was walking while I started talking to her.

"Emmett. I'm so sorry." she said.

"I know baby. I know. I'm the one that should be sorry. I should have been here for you. I'm such an idiot. I love you so much. Marry me?! Please? I love you so much. I don't know what I would do without you. Marry me." I cried without even thinking about what I was saying.

"What?" She asked stunned.

"Marry me." I said more calmly this time.

"Em I love you so much." She said and leaned up to kiss me.

"Is that a yes?" I asked as the doctors tried to pull me away from her.

"Get off of me!" I yelled and they back away with their hands up. They finally got enough sense to stop the bed and I was grateful. I was out of breath with trying to talk and keep up with them at the same time.

"Of course it's a yes." She sobbed.

"I love you." I said and kissed her one more time.

"Sir you need to go." One of the nurses said and pulled me off of her. I let go out her hand and back up as they rolled her through the doors.

**BPOV**

I can't believe Emmett had just proposed to me? I felt like my heart had been beaten. Like it had shattered into a million pieces.

He had no idea what was going on. He just thought I was going into surgery for a c-section and that was it. He didn't know that it was complicated. And that it was risky. He didn't know I might not make it out. He didn't know. And it broke my heart.

"Bella, your family is right there." Dr. Montgomery said and pointed to the observation room looking over us.

"I love you." I whispered so low that nobody heard me.

"Alright, Bella. I need you to count down from 100 for me." She said as she put the mask on my face.

"100. . . Ninety-nine. . . Ninety-eight. . . Ninety-"

**EPOV**

I watched them put her under, but I eventually left. It was too much to see her just lying there lifeless.

I went and sat in the waiting room with the rest of my friends.

"Will you please tell us what is going on?" Jacob asked. I went to sit by him and watched Alice's face closely and she replayed the last day and a half over to us.

"Everything was fine. She kept having lower pain in her back along with those Braxton hick's contractions, or at least we thought that's what it was at the time. Then she passed out. It's was like she was fine one minute and the next minute she was on the floor unconscious." Alice whimpered remembering. "We rushed her to the hospital and her doctor told us the she was in labor. That's when I called you." She said looking at me and I nodded for her to go on and she continued.

"About six hours after that call her doctor came in and told her she had all the symptoms of Preeclampsia and that her and the baby were in danger. Bella begged the doctor to wait for another twelve hours so that she could see you one last time. Now here we are. Waiting and hoping that nothing goes wrong and that." She sighed.

"I proposed to her. . . ." I whispered, talking mostly to myself.

"What?" Alice asked me.

"I proposed to her." I said softly. "She was probably going through hell, knowing that she might not make it out of there alive, and I proposed to her. I can't believe I put her in that kind of position." I cried softly.

"Emmett." Alice said shocked.

"What?" I asked.

"You proposed to her." She repeated and then started sobbing loudly.

"Alice? What is it?" I asked alarmed.

"I love you." She cried and ran into my arms.

"What?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah? What?" Jasper asked.

"No, not like that. I mean I love you for finding probably the best way to tell my best friend that you love her before she goes into surgery." She said, still balling her eyes out. "Yes your right she is probably hurting and worrying about what will happen to you if she doesn't make it." She cried. "But letting her know that you love her enough to marry her. . ." She trailed off as she sobbed.

"But what if she doesn't make it to the wedding Alice.? What if she doesn't make it out?" I asked. I could feel the lump in my throat growing bigger, but ignored it.

"Don't think like! Don't you even think that! Don't!" She cried as her little fist pounded against my chest.

"Hey. Shh. Calm down." I said and pulled her into a hug. She grabbed onto my shirt and held on for life. She broke down, so did I. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I buried my face into her hair and sobbed with her.

"I can't lose my best friend Emmett. I just can't? I can't lose her." She whispered.

"I know." I said back.

"Excuse me." I heard someone say. I looked up to see Bella's doctor. I quickly wiped the tear out of my eyes, embarrassed that I had been crying now. Alice and I both immediately stood up, along with everybody else in the room.

"The baby is fine. He is very beautiful, but very tiny." She said hesitantly.

"What about Bella?" I asked. "Is she ok?"

"She had a seizure during surgery. He blood pressure was too high and her heart rate was too low." She said and took a deep breath. "We managed to get her under control. She is stable, but not awake."

"When will she wake up." Alice butted in.

"We have no idea of knowing. He body has been through so much."

"But she will wake up right?!" I asked frantically.

"We don't know." the doctor said.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it. I was shaking as i wrote it, literally i was:/**

**I hope I got all of the technical baby stuff right? If i didn't please inform me and i will try to change it.**

**Don't be mad at me, I did keep my promise. The baby is fine. I never said anything about Bella:(**

**How did you like the proposal? Lol I know that it wasn't romantic, but oh well. Ever since the first chapter of this story I have been planning for Emmett to ask her that way. It is probably the one thing about the original plot that hasn't been changed.**

**Can I have another 50 reviews??? If you can do that for me again I will try to have the next chapter up for you tonight???**

**So if you want another chapter - REVIEW!!! :)**

* * *


	46. Player to Be

**I'm so sorry. I haven't had internet and there was no way that i could update. I feel so bad. **

**Anyways. This is the last chapter, besides the epologue.**

**Hope you enjoy:)**

* * *

**EMPOV - 3 Days Later**

"Oh, Emmett. He's beautiful." Alice cooed as she walked into the room, everyone else following behind her.

"Yeah, he is isn't he." I smiled at her.

"Look how tiny he is." She said again. "Can I?" She asked and I nodded. She put her hand in the incubator to touch him, I couldn't help but smile.

"He is pretty small. Ironic isn't it?" I said quietly. I was probably the biggest guy in the world and here was my son who was about the size of a two liter coke bottle, only 2 lbs. 11 oz.

"Ok. Ok. Everybody out. The baby needs his rest." Nurse Bailey called as she shooed everyone out of the room.

She was a very short, plump black woman in her mid thirties. I had grown attached to her over the past couple of days, she was one of the only ones who could make me laugh in this whole situation.

"And you mister," she said as she poked my chest. "You need to go visit your fiancé." She said with a smile.

_Bella._

I smiled back at Bailey and walked down the hall towards her room. I opened the door and sighed, still no change. She still hadn't woken up, the doctor's said that we just needed to let nature run it's course. That's the only thing they could do for her now. It was all up to her body.

"Hey, now aren't you a sight for sore eyes." I said as I walked to sit beside her.

"I changed Anthony's first diaper today. It was . . .gross." I laughed. "He's doing great, but he needs his mom. We all need her." I whimpered softly. I wiped away the tear away from my eye and kept talking.

"Alice is going crazy, she is decorating the nursery for him and she has already sent out the birth announcements." I laughed remembering how that was the first information she got from the doctor, the things that went on the announcements.

"You know your mom and Phil are here. Their married. And Alice is mad because she didn't get to plan their wedding like Renee had promised her." I chuckled.

"I haven't picked out the godparents yet. We're supposed to do that together." I sobbed silently and grabbed her hand. "Were supposed to be doing all of this together. All of this. You're supposed to be here, awake, with us. Your supposed to be the one cooing at Nathan with me, not Alice and the nurses." I said and laid my head down on her now empty belly. I just let the tears fall.

"Alice and Jacob." I heard someone whisper. I looked up at her and her eyes were open. She smiled sweetly at me.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" I cried and sat up to kiss her. "I love you so much, you can't do that to me ok?! Never again!" I said and kissed her forehead. She nodded.

"The godparents are Alice and Jacob." She croaked.

"Ok." I said happily and kissed her again. I handed her some water and she drank it immediately.

"I should go get the doctors." I told her and got up. I smiled at her before I walked out of the room.

**BPOV - Two weeks later**

Emmett opened the door and carried me bridal style into the dorm.

"We aren't married yet you know. I'm not supposed to be carried over the threshold yet." I joked with him. I was glad to be home, even if I was on bed rest until Anthony got home so that I could heal from the surgery.

"I have a surprise for you." He said and put his hands over my eyes.

"Emmett." I groaned. He knew that I didn't like surprises.

"You'll like this one. I promise." He said as he lead me somewhere. I could hear the smile in his voice, which made me smile too.

"Ok, are you ready?" He asked excitedly. I just nodded and laughed. I heard him open a door and then he let his hands fall from my face.

"Oh. My. God. Emmett. It's amazing. It's perfect. How did you do all of this?" I asked.

I walked slowly into Anthony's room. It was fully furnished with dark oak furniture. The wall was painted a light brown that went great with everything. There were new sheets in the crib along with baby blankets in all the right spots. A rocking chair had been placed by the window that overlooked the college campus and I could see tons of cloths hanging in the small open closet on the other side of the room. I looked at the changing table and above it were a few hanging picture frames.

One was me and Emmett during the New Years party, my big pregnant belly obvious. The other was a birth announcement. There were two of the them in the frame. One showing the front and one showing the back.

It was cute, I had to admit. The front was designed like a baseball card and in the picture was little Anthony in his incubator. The back was the "stats."

**Player to be: Anthony Nathan McCarty**

**Born: January 20th**** 2009**

**Weight: 2lbs 11oz.**

**Proud Parents: Bella Swan and Emmett McCarty**

At the bottom of the card was a quote from Emmett. _"He might be small now. But you just wait, He is gonna be the best damn ballplayer this country has ever seen."_

I laughed to myself and wiped the falling tears away from my face.

"That's one of the first things I said to the nurse after I saw him." I heard Emmett chuckle as he walked up behind me and put him hands delicately on my waist.

"Alice helped me. A lot." He continued. "After she met Anthony she sent out the birth announcement. Everyone sent gifts. The furnicher is from my parents. The stroller and carrier is a gift from your mom and Phil. The swing is from Edward and Victoria. And then all of the cloths are from Alice and Jasper. Jake and Rose gave him the…" I cut him off by kissing him, but he stopped it before it went to far. Knowing that we couldn't do anything.

"I'm sorry." I said softly and caressed his cheek. He leaned into my hand and smiled at me.

"I can wait. I'm just glad your safe. I don't know what I would do without you." I whispered. And then his eyes shot up to meet mine. I watched as his face as I huge smile spread across it.

"What?" I asked suspiciously. And then he got down on one knee.

"Emmett!" I laughed and he took my hand. He pulled out a small velvet box and open it. I gasped at the size of the ring. It was beautiful. It was a princess cut with a single green emerald on the silver band.

"Now before you say anything. I didn't spend any money on this. It was my great grandmothers. I got it from my mom when we were up there the last time." He smiled and I nodded for him to go on.

"Bella, I know I have already asked you. But I want to do it again." He laughed. "You are my lover. My life. My very best friend." He said sincerely. "Please do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He asked.

"Of course!" I said, just like I had said the first time when he asked me in the hospital. He put the ring in me and then got up the kiss me deeply. We were soon breathing heavily and moaning into each others mouth. A few minutes later he pulled away and looked at me.

"Why don't we go see our son?" he asked and I nodded anxiously. He laughed. The he picked me up and spun me around before carrying me to the car.

It seemed like everything was going to be ok after all.

* * *

**I feel like crying. This story has been such a big part of my life for the part six months, along with everyone who has read it and reviewed it. **

**I hope you liked the ending??? I did. And before anyone starts asking tons of questions let me tell you all at once - Everyone is fine. Bella and the baby will be ok.**

**So there. lol**

**Anyways. I will get the last chapter up soon. Thanks for reading my story and for making it so popular. **

**Review:'(**


	47. With This Ring, I Thee Wed

**Ok. So this chapter is set in July of 2011. Kind of confusing I know, but i tried to explain a lot. Enjoy:)**

* * *

**BPOV - **two and a half years later.

"Alice. Help me. Please." I said as I looked at my slim figure in the wall mirror. She bounced over to me and helped me zip up my dress.

"Everything is going to be so perfect." She squealed.

"I don't know. I don't think any wedding will ever beat you and Jasper's." I said.

"True." She giggled. "But Vic and Edward's comes in a close second."

"Yeah." I sighed and turned to look out the window. We had reserved the Central Park Boathouse for Emmett and I to get married in. I had to admit, I was gorgeous during July and Alice had done an amazing job at decorating it.

"Mommy! Mommy!" I turned to the door and smiled at Nate dressed in his tux. It was hard to believe that he was already two and a half years old. He ran into my open arms and I picked him up.

"Hey baby. Why aren't you with your Dad and Uncle Jacob?" I asked and he looked away with a smirk on his face.

I don't mean to brag, but my kid is very smart. He knew that he wasn't supposed to be sneaking around for other people, but Emmett had probably given him an offer that he couldn't resist.

"Daddy wanted me to give you this." he looked up at me and smiled. Then handed me a small tiffany's box.

"Oh he did?" I laughed and took the package from him. "Did he happen to mention what was in this little present of his?"

"Nope." He said and squirmed to get out of my arms. I let him down and he ran out of the room giggling up a storm. I laughed and started to open up the box.

"Ooo. I wander what it is." Alice cooed. I had almost forgotten that she was in the room.

"I don't know." I answered skeptically. "Knowing Emmett it could be anything." I laughed.

I was right. It wasn't jewelry, he had just used the box to wrap the real present in.

It was a pair of handcuffs. Blue fluffy ones to be exact.

I bust out laughing.

"What? What is it?" Alice asked curiously. I held up the handcuffs and she started laughing too. These were the same handcuffs that I had used on him so long ago when we had first met.

"I can't believe him." She laughed.

"Wait! There's a note." I said. I unfolded the piece of paper and read it.

_I'm the cop this time._

I shivered and Alice giggled.

"That mother fucker. Is he trying to get me to jump him at the alter." I laughed and so did Alice.

"What's so funny?" Rose and Victoria asked as they walked into the room.

I held up the hand cuffs and Rosalie started laughing with us.

"Eww." Victoria said, but she too was laughing with us soon.

I heard a knock on the door, Jasper I supposed. Signaling Alice that it was time to start getting ready.

"Alright girls. Lets go." Alice said and handed everyone a small bouquet of white roses. They walked out the door, but she stayed behind.

"You ready for this?" she asked with a smile.

"I have been for a long time." I grinned at her and she handed me my bouquet.

"After I leave wait about five minutes and then go so that we have time to get going and everything. Then once you get out there, don't start walking down the aisle until you hear the song change." She rambled.

"Ok. Alice. I got it. You need to get out there." I laughed.

"Oh. Right." She smiled and looked at herself in the mirror one last time. "I love you best friend." She said.

I nodded and she ran out of the room.

It hadn't been one minute since Alice had left when I heard another knock on the door.

"Come in." I said.

"Bells?" I heard Jacob's ruff voice ask.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked genuinely surprised.

"I'm here to offer my assistance. If you want it?" He asked and held out his hand. I went to grabbed it immediately.

"Of course I want it. Are you sure Emmett is ok with this? I really don't mind walking down the aisle by myself." I said.

"He didn't want you to trip." Jacob joked and I smacked him playfully. "No, but seriously. It was his idea." He said. I smiled up at him as we walked out the door.

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Yes." He said.

"Well what about Rosalie? Who is she walking with since you aren't there to walk with her?"

"She's walking with Nate." He sighed dramatically. "Now are you done making excuses. I don't want to be the one responsible if your late for your own wedding."

"Ok, then. Let's go." I huffed. We walked over the small bridge that led across the water and stopped at the brick pathway.

We waited until the song changed. "What a Wonderful World" by Louis Armstrong started playing from hidden speakers. I automatically smiled. Jacob squeezed my hand and started walking in sync with me and the music.

**EMPOV**

Everything was beautiful. Alice had really outdone herself this time. I had walked outside, not knowing what to expect. I was surprised.

Everything was decorated with white roses, and black satin roping. All of the guest were already here as I walked up the steps with the minister and took my place.

I looked at my feet as I listened for the music to start. I looked up when I heard Pachelbel's Canon start playing. I watched as Alice and Jasper came walking down the isle first. Followed by Rose and Nate, who was looking more and more like Bella everyday. Then Edward and Victoria. They all took their places and the song ended on exactly the right note.

I heard the music change to "What a Wonderful World" by Louis Armstrong and I immediately smiled. I watched as Bella came walking down the aisle with Jacob. She looked gorgeous. If I could I would have just ran to her right then and there, but I didn't.

I stepped down and took her hand as Jacob gave her away to me. We both walked up the steps and turned to face each other.

"Dear Family and Friends." The minister started out. "We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Emmett and Bella."

"Marriage is the promise of hope of two people who love each other sincerely, who honors each other as individuals, and who wish to unite their lives and share the future together. In this ceremony, they dedicate themselves to the happiness and well-being of each other, in a union of mutual care and responsibility."

"Now as I understand you two have written your own vows. Emmett will you read your's now." I grinned and let go of Bella's hand.

"You know, everyone." I said as I turned to the crowd of our friends and family. "I'm not a very poetic person, but I do like music. So I would like to sing my vows instead of read them? If that's ok?" I asked as I looked at the minister. He nodded for me to continue. I turned to Jasper who handed me a microphone and I waited for the music to start.

I had chosen to sing This I Swear by Nick Lachey.

I took one of Bella's hands with my free one and started singing.

_Your there by my side_

_In every way_

_I know that you will not forsake me_

_I give you my life _

_Would not think twice_

_Your love is all I need believe me_

_I may not say it quite as much as I should _

_But when I say I love you darling that means for good_

_So open up your heart and let me in_

_And I will love you 'til forever_

_Until death do us part we'll be together_

_So take my hand and hold on tight_

_And we'll get there_

_This I swear_

I paused as I waited for the next verse to come up.

_I'm wondering how I ever got by_

_Without you in my life to guide me_

_Where ever I go one thing that's true_

_Is everything I do I do for you_

_I may not say it half as much as I should _

_When I say I love you darling that means for good_

_So open up your heart and let me in _

_And I will love you 'til forever_

_Until death do us part we'll be together_

_So take my hand and hold on tight _

_And we'll get there_

_This I swear_

_So whenever you get weary _

_Just reach out for me _

_I'll never let you down my love _

_And I will love you 'til forever_

_Until death do us part we'll be together_

_So take my hand and hold on tight _

_And we'll get there_

_And I will love you 'til forever_

_Until death do us part we'll be together_

_So take my hand and hold on tight _

_And we'll get there_

_Ooh we'll get there _

_This I swear_

I finished the song and looked into Bella's watery eyes. The I looked at my family and friends who, for the most part, were crying too. The whole crowd burst into applause. Before I could say anything else Bella started in.

**BPOV**

"Wow. I wasn't expecting you to sing." I laughed as I cried and the crowd laughed with me. "ok, umm. So I _wrote_ vows, 'cause I can't sing." I said and took Emmett's hand.

"You know, Emmett. I could promise to love and the cherish you. I could promise in sickness and in health. I could say 'til death do us part. But I won't. Those vows are for optimistic couples. The one full of hope. I am not optimistic. I am not hopeful." I paused to catch my breath and looked at Emmett, who looked a little confused.

"I am sure. I am steady. And I know, that I am so in love with you. I truly am. I honestly don't know what I would do without. You, along with our little boy, are my reason for existence." I said as I looked at Nate who smiled brightly at me.

"So this I am sure. You are my partner, my lover, my very best friend." I repeated the words that he had said the day he proposed to me. "My heart beat for you. And on this day, the day of our wedding, I promise you this. I promise to lay my heart and soul in the palm of your hands. I promise you. . . me." I said as the tears continued to fall freely down my face.

The minister broke in just then.

"May I have the rings please." he asked and Nate walked over to give them to him. He handed Emmett my ring.

"Emmett, please take Bella's ring and as you place it on her ring finger of her left hand, repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed..."

"With this ring I thee wed."

"Promising to love and respect you…"

"Promising to love and respect you."

"Sharing good times and bad times…"

"Sharing good times and bad times."

"In sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live."

"In sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live." Emmett repeated the last line as he slide the ring on my finger.

The minister handed me Emmett's ring.

"Bella, please take Emmett's ring and as you place it on his ring finger of his left hand, repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed…"

"With this ring I thee wed."

"Promising to love and respect you…"

"Promising to love and respect you."

"Sharing good times and bad times…"

"Sharing good times and bad times."

"In sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live."

"In sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live." I slide the ring on his finger and then looked at the minister.

"Family and Friends. By the power vested in my by the laws of the state of New York. I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

"Finally." Emmett sighed happily and leaned in for a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened it, but soon I backed away remembering that we had an audience.

"I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Emmett McCarthy." The minister said. The whole crowd cheered and applauded for us as we turned to them.

* * *

**So, I personally think that I over did it? But also I think(or hope) that I did it just right. I'm sorry if you didn't like reading through the vows and the song, but I felt like the chapter was empty if I didn't have ALL of it in there.**

**Pictures will be up soon.**

**Ok, lets explain. Everyone calls Bella and Emmett's kid Nate(because his middle name is Nathan). Both JasperXAlice and VicXEdward have been married already. The reason Emmett and Bella waited so long to get married is because they want****ed to wait until Bella was finished with college. And yes they do live in New York now, they moved right after Bella finished school. They now live in an upscale apartment that they bought on the upper east side of Manhatten:)**

**If you have any questions, feel free to ask me, because I know that I can be confusing sometimes.**

**Also, I have to second part to this epilogue already written, and I will tell you up front. It is by far the longest chapter I have ever written. Almost ten pages long(about 7,000 words) So if you would like to read it REVIEW. lol**

****If I can get 50 reviews on this chapter by tonight then I will update tonight?****

**Hope you enjoyed then ending? And if you want more. REVIEW:)**


	48. I Thank You

**So, obviously. You didn't make the 50 reveiw deadline that I gave you guys on friday. And thats ok. You still get the chapter, just a little later that expected. **

**I hope you enjoy the last chapter:)**

**EMPOV**

"For the first time on the dance floor, The bride and groom." Alice yelled in to the microphone. Bella and I walked on the dance floor as the music started.

"You didn't." She said with a smile.

Bella had given me free reign on what our song was going to be so she had no idea what I had chosen. I think she approved?

"I did." I said smiling. "Do you like it?" I asked, even though I already could tell the answer by the bright smile on her face.

"Yes." She said and leaned into my chest as we danced.

The song was Happy by Secrets in Stereo. It was one of her favorite songs, and I thought it fit well with everything.

"Did you like my present Mrs. McCarty?" I whispered into her ear after a few minutes as we continued to dance.

"Say that again?" She sighed.

"Did you like my present?" I asked again.

"No." She laughed. "The other part."

"Oh, you mean the Mrs. McCarty part?" I chuckled.

"Yes. That." She smiled.

"Well, Mrs. McCarty. Would you like to dance again or would you like to go talk to our all our guests. The song has been over for about a minute now?"

"Umm. Ha-ha. Oops." She said, but didn't move from her space.

"Fine with me." I said agreeing to dance again as I dipped her and she squeaked. "I don't want to let go of you at all tonight."

"Sorry. I think you are going to have to. Here comes my dad." She sighed. I tensed.

Even though he didn't walk Bella down the aisle, Charlie had still come to the wedding. We both thought it was the right thing to do, inviting him. But just because he had received an invitation doesn't mean that I was any fonder of the guy. The sight of him still mad my stomach churn.

"It's ok. I don't think he will do anything today. I just think he is happy to be here." Bella said with an uneasy smile.

"If you have any trouble." I said as Charlie walked up.

"Emmett can I cut in?" He asked as politely as he could.

"Sure." I said sourly. I went to go find my mom. Maybe she could talk to me, and calm me down.

**BPOV**

"Dad. You look nice." I said as Charlie swayed left to right with me awkwardly.

"You too Bells." he smiled. "You know I've been sober for almost three months now and I'm going to AA meetings." he said proudly.

"Well it's a start." I sighed.

"I'm trying ok." He said. I gave him a dirty look.

"Anthony is cute. He looks just like you, except for Emmett's curly blond hair." He smiled as he changed the subject.

"Do not talk to him." I snarled though my teeth.

"Why?" He asked hurt. "I think my grandson has the right to know who I am. After all. This is the first time I have ever seen the boy, besides in the birth announcement that was hanging up in La Push High School. I guess Alice sent your old secretary one."

"He doesn't understand the concept of . . .you yet." I said disgusted. "He might be smart, but he still won't be able comprehend why his father and I haven't told him about his granddad."

"Look. Bella. I'm sorry ok. I said some things. . ." He said quietly.

"Please don't. It's not just what you said. It's what you did. It is unforgivable." I snapped.

"I'm different now. I have changed." He pleaded.

"Yeah, well. It still doesn't change the fact that you beat mom all those years. Or that you threatened to kill her, and me when she finally got the guts to leave you. Or that you drowned yourself in beer after we left. And didn't call for _three _years. And when you finally did call it was to ask for money, for more beer because you thought you were going to lose your job at the station."

"I'm so sorry for hurting you." He said.

"Yeah? Maybe you should have told me that when I asked to come live with you my freshmen year in high school." I whispered fiercely, trying not to make a scene. "But instead, you closed the door on me and Billy had to take me in." I sighed. "It's a little to late for apologies Charlie."

By this time we weren't even trying to dance anymore. We were just holding onto each other awkwardly.

"I need to go. Enjoy the party." I said.

"Bells, wait." He cried as I started to back away.

"Stay away from my kid." I whispered menacingly. He turned and headed for the doorway. I watched as he walked out of my life, again.

I adjusted my face so that I was smiling and went to go find my groom. My ass of a father wasn't going to ruin my wedding.

**EMPOV**

"Hello Husband." I heard Bella say as she wrapped her arms around my waste. I was standing in a circle talking to Jasper, Jacob and some of our football buddies.

"Well hello there Mrs. McCarty." I bellowed and wrapped my arms around her.

"Newlyweds." Jasper said.

"Oh please. You and Alice were worse." I said.

"True." He said and grinned at the memory. Everyone laughed. "Were is Alice?" He asked.

"Oh, I saw her run into the bathroom after Rose a couple of minutes ago." Seth, one of Jacob's friends, cut in.

"I should go see if there ok." Bella said. I looked at her, be she was glaring at Jacob.

_What the fuck is going on?_

Bella looked up at me and gave me a beautiful, reassuring smile.

"Fine." I sighed dramatically, but then smiled at her.

"I love you." She grinned and kissed me before running off towards the bathroom.

**BPOV**

"Alice, Rose." I called as I walked into the bathroom. They were both sitting on a small sofa in the corner of the room. Along with Emmett's mother. Nikki.

"What's wrong." I asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine. Just not feeling well that's all." Rose said and stood up to go wash her hands.

"Rose is pregnant!" Alice blurted out.

"No way." I said stunned.

"I'm not sure yet, but I'm late. Really late." She laughed.

"Well that's great!" I said as I went to go give her a hug.

"I wasn't going to say anything. This is your day. I just wanted it to be perfect." She sighed.

"It's fine. I'm so happy for you. Jake knows right?" I asked, remembering the glare he had given me just a few minutes ago.

"NO!" Rose cried. "He has no idea." She said.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "He seemed to know something when Seth mentioned the bathroom is where I could find you?"

Well, maybe he does." She said and shrugged her shoulders. "I hope he doesn't though. If he does that means he is upset that I haven't confronted him yet. I have no idea how I am going to tell him." She whispered.

"Oh. Dear. Don't worry. You will find the perfect time to tell him." Nikki butted in.

"Yeah. I mean. When I told Emmett he was thrilled. And Jake loves kids. I'm sure he will be happy." I said, encouraging her.

"Exactly." Alice said and put her arm around Rosalie as we walked out of the bathroom.

"Thanks you guys. I don't know what I would do without you." She said and hugged all three of us.

"No problem." I smiled. "Just do me a favor. Stay away from the bar _and _the punch." I giggled and she laughed.

"I need to get back out there." I said as we all four stood at the edge of the room, looking at the four hundred people having a good time.

"Bella, get ready." Alice shouted as I started walking over to our table. I turned to look at her questioningly.

"The cake is getting ready to be cut. And then about an hour later is the garter removal." She laughed and I just shook my head. Knowing Emmett, he was going to have a field day removing that thing.

**EMPOV**

"Hey man, where's Bella. She hasn't been around most of the night?" Jacob asked as I got a beer at the bar.

"I know. I wish I did know where my bride was." I laughed and ordered another beer for Jacob.

"Hey baby." I heard Bella say as we watched Jacob walk away, giving us some alone time I guess.

"Well speak of the angel and the angel will appear." I said and kissed her lightly.

"Ready to cut the cake?" She asked with a smile.

"Yum." I said as I looked at her breasts, but she didn't notice. She thought I was talking about the cake.

"Yeah. I hope its good." She said as she dragged me over to where it was sitting in the middle of the room.

"That's not what I was talking about." I laughed. "But I bet that will be good too." I said. She looked at me in disbelief.

"What?" I asked innocently. She just shook her head. Alice announced for everybody to make there way over to us.

We cut the cake and Bella was traditional about it, shoving a big piece of cake in my face. Me on the other hand. Not so much. I took a small piece of cake and smothered it just above her boobs, making sure not to get any on her dress. Then I licked it off. All of it.

Lots of people where surprised and shocked, but I couldn't care less. She didn't seem to mind at all and that was the only thing that mattered.

After that _show_ we got a real piece of cake and went to go sit down at our table to eat it.

"Should we wake him?" She asked as she looked through the window at Nate laying asleep on one of the swings on the deck.

"Nah. He's had a long day." I laughed. "We'll save him a piece." I said as I fed her a bit of the cake off my fork.

"Mmm." She sighed contently.

"Please, as much as I love that sound. Don't make it again." I whispered and she laughed and me.

"I'm sorry." She said and kissed me. I could taste the icing from the cake in her mouth. I was the one who moaned this time. She laughed at me and ran her hands through my thick hair.

I looked at the clock and sighed. It was only ten thirty at night. The reception wasn't going to end until about midnight or later. It seemed like forever.

"Well aren't you guys the cutest thing." I heard Bella's mom say, interrupting my thoughts. I smiled at her and picked Bella up and sat her on my lap, trying to hide my obvious erection. Bella just giggled at me and wiggled her ass into my lap. I bit my tongue so I wouldn't moan.

"Renee. Phil. We're so glad you could make it." I smiled politely.

"Well I wasn't going to miss this." She laughed and put her arm around Phil.

"Wow. Mom. Your getting big." Bella said and patted her belly.

"Yes. I'm seven months." she smiled.

It was kinda crazy, Renee was almost 40 years old and here she was pregnant again. But I couldn't say anything. As long as she was happy and she did seem it. Phil made her feel young again, as Bella says all the time.

"Bella. Emmett. Get your asses. . . oops I mean butts out here." I heard Alice yell. We all laughed and stood up to go out to the dance floor again.

"Everyone! Can I have your attention. It's almost eleven. And the happy couple will be leaving for their honey moon in a bit, but before we do that we need to remove the garter and throw the bouquet." She said. We stood as everyone gathered around and one of the waitresses brought out a chair for Bella to sit in.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Emmett you have some rules!" I looked up to see Edward standing up by the DJ able along with Alice, microphone in hand. Everyone laughed at me.

"Since you made it apparent at mine and Jasper's weddings that we couldn't use our hands, then neither can you." He said. Bella laughed as she sat down in the chair.

I watched as Jasper went up to the DJ table too, requesting a song.

I heard the song start and I was actually embarrassed. Me. Emmett McCarty was embarrassed. I was going to kill Jasper.

"My parents are here!" I yelled toward him as I listened to 50 Cent's Candy Shop lyrics blasting through the speakers. "So is my son!" The crowd laughed at me and I covered my face with one of my hands for a couple of seconds before looking at the fucker again.

He shrugged his shoulders while him and Edward laughed their asses off, high fiveing each other.

Well I guess I did deserve it. After all I was the one who had played the mission impossible theme song at Edward's wedding. But I don't think it beat the look on Jasper's face when he heard Kenny Chesney singing "She Thinks My Tractors Sexy" at his wedding.

I gave my two best friends an evil look before focusing on Bella. I guess this wasn't going to be so bad. I got on my knees and started crawling towards her.

Actually, I thought. This is going to be fun. I laughed before I went under her dress.

**BPOV**

I was going to kill Jasper. I mean yes, it was the first song that Emmett and I had danced to. And yes it was a hot song, but there were kids here. And it was the uncut version.

I watched as Emmett got over his embarrassment quickly and pretty much dove under my dress.

I tried to keep a straight face as he licked his way up my leg. He started at my ankle and worked his way up, skipping over the garter all together.

I felt his teeth nip gently at my the inside of my thigh, then he went for my underwear.

My jaw dropped in shock and I tried to back up slightly, telling him to stop. But he didn't stop.

_He wouldn't._

But he did. He took his teeth and moved the underwear aside and licked me once, from top to bottom. Then fixed the underwear so that they were in the right spot again. I could almost feel his smile on my skin.

"Come on Emmett. Your parents are here. Remember?" Jasper yelled into the microphone and the crowd burst into laughter.

He blew his hot breath on my leg before gripping the piece of lace between his teeth and pulling in down my leg in one swift movement expertly.

He slid it over my shoe and came out from under the dress. Smiling like he had won the lottery. I laughed at him and smacked him playfully across his the head.

"Finally." Jasper laughed into the mic and everyone joined in with him. The music was stopped and all the single men were asked to come onto the floor.

I got up to leave but Emmett caught my arm and kissed me hungrily. I tasted myself on his lips and I shivered.

"Like?" He asked. I nodded, knowing that my brain wasn't working enough to process words. He laughed, kissed me again, and then let me go. I walked off the floor towards Alice, Rose, and Victoria.

"Well. Bella." Alice laughed.

"Shut up Alice." I warned.

"What an ass!" Victoria giggled and ran across the room to go get Edward, who was standing with all the single men.

Everyone laughed as she escorted him by the ear from the group of men.

They came and stood beside us.

"Nice Edward." I commented with a laugh. He chuckled and Victoria smacked him up side the head.

Emmett closed his eyes and shot the garter over his head.

"Bella. Look." Alice laughed. I looked to wear she was pointing and broke into laughter.

There was Nate on top of Jacob's shoulders. Garter in hand.

"Well, I guess he got his nap out." I laughed and walked over to my son.

"Mommy look!" He yelled and held up the garter.

"I see baby." I laughed.

"Way to go Jacob." I said to him and he smiled.

"My pleasure." Jacob said.

"My man. It's a little soon to be thinking about marriage dont you think?" Emmett came up and laughed as he ruffled our son's hair.

"Whatever you do, don't ask Aunt Alice to plan your wedding." He chuckled and picked Nate up. "She'll drive you crazy." I laughed at him and Emmett put his arm around me.

"Oooo. I'm telling!" Nate cooed.

"No! Wait! You don't have to tell her!" Emmett said scared. I laughed at him. "We can talk like men can't we?!" He pleaded with Nate.

"Nope. You're in trouble." He laughed and jumped out of Emmett's arms to go tell Alice.

Emmett wined and I laughed at him.

"I'll protect you." I said in his ear and he shuddered.

"Bella. It's time to throw the bouquet." Alice said. She went and announced it to everyone and all the unmarried girls got in a group.

I turned around and tossed the flowers over my head. I turned to see that Rose had caught them. I smiled at her, then I heard Alice squeal.

"Rosalie Hale! I am so planning your wedding!" She yelled into the microphone and the crowd laughed at her.

After that Emmett and I went around and talked for a couple of minutes, saying goodbye to family and friend that were leaving early.

"Everyone, can I have your attention." The DJ said. "It's been a pleasure being the one providing the music for this amazing wedding. I want to wish Bella and Emmett the best." He said and looked at both of us. We nodded a thank you to him.

"It's almost time for them to leave so this will be the last song. I would like all of the married couple to come out on the dance floor at this time. Whether you've been married for 50 years or one day." He said. "This song is for you." He smiled and hit a button, starting song.

Emmett took my hand and walked me into the middle of the floor and started slowly dancing with me.

I smiled up at him and sighed contently as I laid my head on his chest and listen to the Keith Urban lyrics.

_And I don't know how you found me_

_All I know is I owe everything to you_

_Yes I do_

_And I thank you for my heart _

_I thank you for my life _

_And thank God for grace and mersey_

_And that you became my Wife_

_I'm seeing for the first time_

_The stars, the sun, and moon_

_They've got nothing on the power of this love I have for you_

_And I thank you _

_I thank you_

I hugged him tightly and he wrapped his around my waste.

"Today was perfect." I said.

"Umhmm." He replied as I felt him lay his chin on my hair.

I smiled into his chest and wished I could stay in the moment forever.

I looked around at all of the couples dancing. Edward and Victoria. Jasper and Alice. My mom and Phil. Then I caught sight of Nikki, who was looking at me and Emmett together over Julian's shoulder. I saw I tear fall down her face and I smiled, knowing that she was crying because she was so happy for us. She gave me a reassuring smile and then looked away.

I looked up at Emmett who looked like he was in heaven.

"I love you so much." I whispered and he looked down at me with a smile.

"I love you too, Mrs. McCarty." He replied as he hugged me tighter.

* * *

**So, cheesy ending right? lol**

**I think(again) that I had to much going on in this chapter, but i hope that it all played out in the end. **

**Yes, their will be a sequal. But it wont be published for a couple of months. I would like to focus more on my other two stories for a while.**

**Also, the whole Charlie thing. I felt like I had to write that scene. To give his character some closure, because I dont think that he will be back in the the next story. Sorry?**

**If you have any questions, feel free to ask in a review or pm. I will be happy to answer any questions that you have.**

**I hate to ask, because everyone of you has been so supportive through this whole thing, but would you mind reviewing, please? As a goodbye kind of thing? It would make me feel a whole lot better about letting this story end.**

**Thanks for being such good fans. I love you all:)**


	49. Love, Pain, and the Whole Crazy Thing

Hey Everbody.

I just wanted to let you know that the sequal to My Fearless Bella is official up!

The story is called **Love, Pain, and the Whole Crazy Thing.**

Hope that you can go take a look at it, and maybe even review:)


End file.
